Potentially devastating
by Haxong
Summary: Thorki. Loki learns that Thor is harbouring a not quite brotherly love for him. He is confused and angered, for he wanted to be the one to destroy his stupid brother. But Thor puts the perfect weapon to do it right into his hands. Now that's just too easy. Getting close to the mad prankster is not good for your mental health, especially not when he enjoys fucking with your mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Potentially devastating

**Warning:** T for now, may become M later

**Summery:** Set after Avengers. Onesided ThorxLoki. Thor has been in love with his brother for a long time now and having finally confessed it, it should have lifted a weight off him. Instead he finds out that Loki can be a hell of a sadist if he wants to be and he's using his feelings mercilessly to live up to his title as god of chaos and get his revenge on the royal family. How long will Thor be able to endure his little mind games? And more important: What will happen once he breaks?

XxX

„I did not think that you would come here again", Loki muttered.

Frigga smiled sadly and stepped forward, holding her hands out for him.

The god of lies simply stared at her. He knew she had to be an illusion – Odin had banned him from ever seeing her in person again. If he tried to touch her she would vanish and then what purpose would her visit serve? He didn't want her to leave.

„Loki, please, I have good news", his mother – no, not his mother, he reminded himself sharply - reached out for him and gently grabbed his wrist. He almost flinched back from the very much solid touch.

„What happened?", he asked, looking at her wide-eyed.

„You know that Thor brought back the tesseract as well as the sceptre you were using on Midgard, don't you?"

Loki felt his jaw muscle clench in an attempt not to grimace. „Yes."

„The sceptre was analyzed and it was found that it was powered by the mind gem, one of the six infinity gems. In its own right it could be considered just as powerful as the tesseract itself. Our healers who examined you after you returned to Asgard delivered the results of their tests to your father yesterday. They could prove that you were strongly influenced by the gem yourself."

Frigga smiled at him with unshed tears in her eyes but Loki just stared back blankly.

„Loki, don't you understand what this means? You are not being held accountable for any of the things that happened on Midgard. Odin has put you back in your rightful place as prince of Asgard an hour ago. I am here to get you out of this cell. You are free."

Slowly Loki pulled back from her. He could look into his mothers eyes no longer.

„You knew that already", she realized. „You knew of the spell put on you."

„It broke when the green beast broke me down", he admitted.

„But then why didn't you say anything! You wouldn't have had to spend a single day in this cell."

But he shook his head. „Even so, have you forgotten why... how I left Asgard in the first place? I still tried to destroy Jotunheim. I tried to kill Thor. More then once."

He could see the pain in Friggas eyes when he glanced at her but she moved to put her hand on his shoulder.

„It is true that the Allfather did not approve of your actions while you where king. Nonetheless you were rightfully sitting on that throne. I myself put you there. With Thor gone and your father in the Odinsleep it was your turn to wear the crown. As king you are literally unable to commit any crime. It was your right to sent the Destroyer to Midgard, to let the Jotun in and even to activate the Bifrost. And what might have seemed to be mindless destruction at that time turned out to have nothing but positive long term effects. It was only because you attacked Thor that he was able to regain his powers. Luring the Jotun into Asgard, leading them into a trap and managing to kill their king is not a small feat. Of course it would have been quite a stupid move that could have angered the whole realm so much they would have started invading the same day but when you activated the Bifrost you were doing a lot of damage to their realm. They are too scared to attack now that they know that Asgard possesses a weapon powerful enough to destroy them all and willing to use it. The Bifrost is destroyed now but it is being rebuild as we speak. Until it is finished the Jotun have no way of getting here and after that the threat of annihilation hangs over their head once again. You have ended the war that Thor begun within three days without shedding a single drop of Asgardian blood. You may not know this, Loki, but a large part of the Aesir now think of you as the most promising king Asgard has ever had."

Loki shook his head. „You know that none of this were my intentions."

„It doesn't matter!", she said, almost pleadingly. „We can use these results to get you free and save your reputation. Everything can be just like it always was."  
>„You don't understand!", he finally snapped at her. „Nothing can ever be as before! Things have changed, <em>I <em>have changed. You do not know what the Chitauri did to me, what Odin did to me through his rejection, you know _nothing!"_

„I just want to help you, Loki."

„No. You just want to live in a happy family again. I am sorry to have to tell you that this is never going to happen. We weren't even a family to begin with."

Frigga was silent for a moment. Finally she let out something that could have been a sigh, or maybe a suppressed sob too. She turned around and disabled the energetic field that closed off Lokis cell.

„Your living quarters have remained untouched. There is a celebration this evening to celebrate yours and Thors safe return. For the next two weeks you are relieved from your duties as a prince."

Then she turned to leave.

Loki waited a full five minutes until he finally made his way out of the prison as well. He still did not know what he was to think about all of this. Walking through the palace he felt like a stranger. He almost expected the first guards he came across to yell and try to apprehend him again. Instead he found them nodding at him with respect when he passed.

That weird moment when all of his plans failed and suddenly everyone respected him.

The god of chaos couldn't help a small smile. Even he hadn't expected this.

XxX

„Thor!" Frigga smiled pleasantly and motioned for the cushions on the ground before her. „What a surprise to find you up already. Sit with me, will you?"

Thor smiled weakly and moved to sit at the spot he and Loki would often sit to watch their mother tell them stories when they were younger. Frigga was sitting in a chair in a pavilion in the garden, working on some embroidery and enjoying the wonderful weather. It was indeed early in the morning, considering yesterday there had been a grand feast and Thor was usually still asleep or hung over at this time.

„Loki wasn't at the feast yesterday", Thor said quietly after he sat down.

„I know", she whispered.

„I think he's avoiding me", he muttered, leaning his head against her legs.

„He's avoiding everyone. Your brother needs time. He went through a lot", Frigga said soothingly.

„I know that", Thor said raw with some unknown emotion. „But... I've meant to talk to him for... for a long time and... When I go to his room there's this magical barrier that I couldn't get through without making the entire palace collapse and... and he never leaves his room. No, that's not right. I know he does because yesterday his horse was missing from the stables but nobody's seen him. You know how he is, if he doesn't want to be seen not even Heimdall can find him. But I... I really need to talk to him."

„He is bitter, Thor. With time, I am sure he will open up again but right now might not be the best time."

Thor was silent for a moment. Finally he said: „I already lost him once, mother. I cannot lose him again." He looked up at her with bright but also sad blue eyes. „Midgard taught me so many things, mother. Time is precious. I could never forgive myself if I let him go without apologizing."

„Apologizing?", she repeated surprised. „What do you want to apologize for?"

The god of thunder shifted a bit uneasily. „That I... I have to tell him myself."

„I may be able to help you to earn Lokis forgiveness for whatever it is you believe you have done. You know you can tell me everything, my son."

This time he didn't look at her. „You... You'll be angry", he whispered.

„Maybe", she answered. „But I got your brother out of prison after he almost destroyed two realms we were supposed to be at peace with. I think I can get you out of any trouble you have caused as well."

Thor smiled weakly but his expression grew serious quickly enough.

„For... some time now... And I mean quite a long while I have felt this... attraction. Towards Loki. Attraction that no man should feel towards another man, much less his own brother."

„Oh Thor...", Frigga sighed.

But now that it was out, Thor couldn't stop. „I tried to love Loki as nothing but a brother but it... just... wouldn't... work! I mean, I am attracted to lots of women too and I tried my best to distract me from him with them but I never felt this strongly for anyone before or after. I did everything I could think of to stop it but nothing would work! So I started ignoring him, pushing him away from me and distance myself as much as possible just so that I wouldn't have to see him every day, that I wouldn't have to think of him because it hurt, it hurt so much! Every time I was close to him it was torture because I just wanted to be closer."

Thor took a deep breath and refused to look at Frigga, lest he lose the courage to speak. She didn't interrupt him.

„Then I came to Midgard and Lady Jane showed me her world. The mortals happen do be much more... open with... these kind of relationships. And how surprised I was that there were actually couples existing of two persons of the same sex! I have never heard of such a thing before. I always thought I was cursed or ill or something. But it turned out I wasn't the only man who desired another men. In some places on Midgard it's considered _normal! _And, and its not an illness at all but just a part of who you are and it's other people who are being called stupid and narrow-minded and evil for judging these men... or women, for that matter.

And then I... Well, then you told me that Loki and I weren't really blood related. Suddenly my feelings for him were not unnatural or wrong anymore. I know that he is still my _brother _and I'm still not supposed to feel that way, but... When I met Loki on Midgard and he refused me when I called him brother, I think that some of this relief showed on my face. Only that he didn't understand it. I think he believes that I'm glad that he's not my brother because I don't like him when the exact opposite is the case! Loki has met so much rejection and I never once thought what I might do to him. I was only concerned in hiding my feelings that I didn't consider his at all. I think that it is partially my fault he let go that day and I will never forgive myself for that. But I have finally found the courage to set things straight between us. I want to tell him the truth, I want him to know that I love him. I know that... that he probably hates me after everything that happened but... At least I want him to hate me for the right reasons."

Frigga was silent for a moment. Absentmindedly she was stroking Thors hair and a light smile that he could not see was playing on her lips.

„You have grown so much, my son", she whispered, tears in her eyes.

„You're... You're not mad?", Thor asked worried.

„No, Thor. I... I will be honest with you, as you have opened up to me so much. Your father and I have suspected you might feel this way for some time now."

Thor was glad he was already sitting when he turned to stare at his mother in shock. „What?!"

She smiled at him in sad amusement. „It was obvious in the way you looked at him when you knew his gaze was turned away – but ours was not. Why do you think Lady Sif loathes him so much?"

„Wha- but …. she...!"

„She may not know to which extent your love goes but she certainly felt like your brother was snatching your attention away that she wanted for herself."

Thor was still a bit shocked but got over it quickly enough.

„What... What should I do now?", he asked.

„I cannot make a decision for you, my son. As things are now, Loki would probably react negatively to your declaration. You will have to prepare yourself for his rejection. Maybe it is for the best. Maybe you need this rejection to finally be able to move on. But it could also be good for Loki to hear this. Loki has it in his head, unjustly so, that your father loves you more then he loves Loki. You have said yourself that you have not always been the best brother to him either. Learning that he always had some kind of love from you, even if not the brotherly one, might be preferable to not having any. If you do tell him it could work in making Loki a part of this family again. However, I am afraid it could also come at the cost of your relationship. You might help Loki to heal... but in doing so, you might also lose him forever."

Thor swallowed hard. His eyes felt wet but he refused to let his tears roll.

„I always knew that I could not have him. Just... Just being around him, not having to hide would be more then I could have ever hoped for. If I can help Loki... If he can be happy when I'm gone from his life then I will do it." He looked up at Frigga again with new determination shining in his eyes.

„Mother, I want you to promise me something."

„What is it?"

„If... If Loki says he doesn't want to ever see me again... And father is forced to separate us, then please let me leave Asgard."

Friggas eyes widened slightly. „You would leave Asgard? But Thor, that would mean refusing the throne!"

„That is another thing I have learned on Midgard. Loki was absolutely right. I'm not ready to be king. He will be a good ruler once he does not have the threat of someone taking the throne from him hanging over his head and the people already respect him. I could go back to Midgard... Or maybe travel the other worlds. I would always be there to protect Asgard and follow the orders of my king just... not at his side anymore."

„Oh Thor", Frigga sighed and moved to hug her son. „You have such a brave, strong heart. Your father will not be pleased, that I can assure you, not pleased at all. But he will get over it eventually and I will help you on that difficult path you have chosen just as I've helped Loki."

„Thank you, mother", Thor whispered, finally melting into her hug. It felt good to let go like this, as if he was still a child and the matter of discussion was no more serious then him getting into trouble for riding a biglesnipe through the city centre. He was sure he had the most wonderful mother in all the nine worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Unfortunately, I am not that good at writing English so it's hard for me to imitate the pompous way norse deities seem to speak in the marvel universe. I'm trying to but for my sake, let's just pretend they talk normally when with family.

XxX

Loki stopped frozen upon entering the room and seriously considered just turning around and walking away again. A messenger had told him that he was to meet Frigga here. Instead he found the whole family assembled.

It was only a small room usually reserved for Friggas tea sessions but somehow the Allfather could sit in that armchair with pink covers and make in look like a throne. His majesty seemed to fill the entire room. Frigga was calmly sitting by his side but unlike Odin in his golden armour, she was not dressed as a queen today. She only wore a simple lime dress and barely any jewelry. Whatever this was about, Odin considered it a matter of Asgard while his mother thought of it as a matter of the family.

Then there was Thor. Of course he never went anywhere without his armour and his hammer (though lately he had gotten into the habit of wearing a black cloak over it) but today he looked downright nervous. They seemed to have been waiting for him. When Thor saw him enter his entire face lit up for a moment, only to quickly shift back to an expression somewhere between fear and expectation. Loki had never seen him like this before. No battle, no foe regardless how powerful had ever made Thor nervous.

Whatever this was, it was serious and Loki was pretty sure that he wanted no part in it.

„Come and join us, son", Odin said with his dark booming voice.

Loki thought about spinning back on his heel and leave just because this disgusting person dared to call him son. But he did not and instead settled for closing the door behind him and getting closer, without sitting down.

„What do you want?", he asked without a hint of politeness.

„Thor has something to tell you", Frigga answered him softly.

Loki shifted his gaze to her first, then over to the man who had replaced his strong, death defying non-brother.

„Does it... Does it have to be here?", Thor eventually muttered and gazed over at Odin.

„I am afraid this does concern us all, darling."

Loki noticed that Odin seemed to vibrate from barely concealed anger, but an anger that was for once not directed at Loki. Instead he was looking at Thor as if he'd smash his head if he dared to speak up..

Thor seemed to have to find an amazing amount of courage but finally he stood and turned towards Loki.

„Loki, I know that you do not... feel part of this family anymore but you are. All of us, we love you. Father may be strict at times and disagree with you but he still took you back in. And, and nobody with a pair of eyes can fail to notice how much mother loves you. However I believe that in the past I have neglected to show you just how much _I _love you. I was deliberately avoiding you, pushing you away and surrounding myself with other people. I was cruel to you and mocked you for doing things I admired about you in hope you'd stop being so perfect. I was acting terribly selfish and cowardly and I apologize for that. The reason for my terrible behaviour is... that I feel a strong sexual attraction towards you and I was doing everything to hide my feelings of unbrotherly love."

Even Frigga, who had to have known of this beforehand, drew in a sharp breath at his choice of words (no doubt learnt on Midgard) that doubled out of his mouth almost too fast to understand, while Odin frowned more deeply.

Loki however was just staring at Thor uncomprehendingly. Finally he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sneered. „If this is your idea of a joke..."

„It's not."

„Well, I'm sorry but I feel reluctant to believe that it should be not only my parents but also my brother who have lied to me for my entire life. At least I was always secure in my distaste towards you."

Thor looked away with a pained expression. „I'm sorry."  
>„You are ridiculous, Thor. I know you slept with countless of women. What about that mortal girl you made a promise to not even two years ago?"<p>

„Jane is a good friend and a wonderful person", Thor whispered. "I wanted to love her, I tried to. Even loving a mortal would've been less painful then loving my own brother. But I could not. The moment I heard you were in danger I had to go back."

„I wasn't in any danger! I was _king!"_

„You were in danger of losing yourself." Again that terrible pained expression. „And I failed to stop you."

„Enough of this!", Odin called out and let Gungnir meet the floor with a resonating thump.

„Thor, such shameful behaviour makes you unworthy of the throne, unworthy to call yourself a prince of Asgard. Do you realize that?"

„Yes I do, father."

„Do you take your words back then?"

„I can't."

„Then I am sorry but your infatuation cannot be tolerated, especially not within the royal family. We have tried everything we could to stop this and yet here you are."

„What do you mean you tried to stop this?" Loki quickly looked form Odin to Frigga. „You knew of this before?"

The godness looked at him with sadness. „Yes Loki, we knew. Thor did not tell me until yesterday but we suspected it for a long time."

„And what did you... 'do' to 'stop' it!?"

„I just tried to give you all of my love, darling. I tried my best to make this family work, hoping that he would come to see you as a brother." Frigga could see that he did not believe her. With a sigh she turned to her husband. „You have to tell them. They deserve to know everything."

„Father, what is she talking about?", Thor wanted to know.

Odin gave him a glare. „It was for a reason that I sent you to battle as early as I did, son. Not only were you enjoying and had a talent for it but I was also hoping it would distract you. As soon as you became of age your mother and I searched all of our allied realms for a suitable wife for you, sending you hundreds of maidens to chose from. But none of them could hold your interest for more then a few days." Then he turned to Loki. „You, Loki – I did not discourage you from learning magic because I disrespect the art. I have known plenty of powerful mages and I was always proud of the expertise you had reached. But in Asgard, magic is perceived to be a womanly art. I was hoping by pushing you to be a warrior instead, Thor would find you less appealing. You always excelled at the royal lessons of languages, social manners, dancing and diplomacy. Sometimes I hoped if you'd just behave like a barbarian at a feast like Thors friends like to do, his dreams of you would be shattered."

Loki had serious trouble keeping his mouth from hanging open at this point. Thor was _in love _with him? And his parents knew!? He didn't know what to think. One part of him was angry. This was yet another secret everyone but him had known about. Another part was trying to keep himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of this all. And to think Thors ego had doubled with every women he had 'seduced' when really they had been sent to his bed by his father. Of course there was a part of him that was disgusted at the mere prospect of Thor desiring him too but it was a surprisingly small one for a far larger was just being confused and still half convinced they were pulling his leg.

„So basically... you supported Thors idiotic, bloodthirsty behaviour and discouraged me from doing the one thing I truly enjoyed in my life all to help Thor to overcome his unnatural infatuation with me? And you seriously have the gall to deny he's your favourite son!?"

„I was trying to save this family from falling apart!"

„You know what, screw Laufey. _You _are the monster."

„Loki!", Frigga exclaimed in shock.

„He is right", Thor muttered to everyone's surprise. „You had no right to do that, father."

„It does not matter anymore", Odin decided with another glare. „Now that you have decided to make this declaration, there is only one choice." He turned towards Loki. „Since Thor has never acted on his thoughts he could be pardoned without repercussions. However it is within your right to demand he never comes close to you again. Since you are brothers and princes of Asgard, this would mean that Thor would be banished from the palace. He would have to forsake the throne and while he would still have to take orders from the king, you would never have to have anything to do with him. The choice is yours."

Loki looked at his adopted father, feeling more then a bit overwhelmed. This was going a bit farther then a joke gone wrong. His whole life he had struggled to free himself from Thors shadow – and now he could sent him away never to return and claim the throne for himself, just like that? It was too easy to be true. Odin hated him, why would he give up his heir because of this? He could've banished Loki just as easily. Not even that, he could have just disowned him. It wouldn't have made Thor any less of a pervert but at least he wouldn't be considered criminal if he... stepped out of line. And ugh, Loki didn't even want to think of that. It would not have been deserving, but when had Odin ever cared about that? Except... Loki threw a glance at Thor and noticed that he did not seem at all surprised or horrified at the prospect of being banished yet again. Could it be that this had been Thors idea?

„I wish to speak to Thor alone", he finally decided.

Frigga tried to object: „I do not think this would be wise..."  
>„It's alright", Thor interrupted her, putting on a brave front. „Whatever may come out of this, I will accept it."<p>

Loki and Thor went to move to the adjacent room. The god of mischief quickly raised a magical barrier that would cloud them from anyone's gaze, including Heimdalls, and would make sure nobody outside could hear their voices.

„Loki", Thor tried, „I truly am sorry for all the things I did, all the things I said to you. When I thought I had lost you I felt like my own life had come to an end. I could not bear the thought, especially knowing you died in the belief I hated you."

„Yet when we met again on Midgard the first thing you said to me was 'Where is the tesseract?'", Loki said with a scoff.

Thor swallowed hard. „I was... I was really just trying to keep me from savaging you. I was so glad to see you alive the urge to kiss you became overwhelming and then... Thinking of the mission was the only way to get myself to keep my hands away from you. You did not look to be well, Loki, and now of course I know where the symptoms came from. I could not risk it."

Loki was silent for a moment, his back to Thor.

Finally he said: „I do not believe it."

„Wh-What?"

Loki turned around to him angrily. „I do not believe it! The mere notion that you could possibly feel that way is ridiculous! Thor, have you ever listened to yourself? This is beyond mad!"

Thor looked positively dumbstruck. He had prepared himself for rejection, for disgust, anger, hatred. There was a tiny part of him that had even hoped Loki would reciprocate his feelings. He had never imagined it would be so hard just to _convince _him he was telling the truth.

But Loki had to believe him. If he didn't he would think Thor was just being cruel to him again and playing a terrible joke on him. He would hate him all the more and for the wrong reasons. Thor could not let that happen.

„What can I do to make you believe me?"

Loki choked back a laugh. „This is not as easy as just saying you're attracted to me, Thor. I could believe that because let's face it, you're a man-whore and you're attracted to pretty much everything on two legs. Being attracted to me would be just the latest peak of your perversion. But you said you _love _me and have done so for years, in this particular way. You said you are willing to give up everything, the throne, your life in luxury, your reputation if I just _asked nicely _and this is what I cannot believe. You cannot possibly be that much of a masochist."

Thor returned his look calmly. „What can I do to prove you wrong?"

Lokis expression shifted quickly from startled to thoughtful, then to determined.

„Kiss me", he said boldly. „Kiss me like you claim you've always wanted to."

Thor looked taken aback for a moment. He tried to quench this ridiculous hot and happy flame that flared to life within him to no avail. Kissing Loki... Really _kissing him, _he had imagined doing that, had imagined how it would feel for a thousand years. Could it really be that he could find out what it was like today?

Hesitantly he took a step forward, raising a hand to gently touch Lokis cheek as if afraid he would vanish like one of his illusions. „Is it... really alright...?"

Loki suddenly didn't look so sure anymore. When Thor leaned forward he grabbed his wrist quick as lighting and halted his movement.

„Not so fast, _brother", _he sneered. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic. Under Thors intense gaze his skin began to rapidly turn blue. When the god of deceit opened his eyes again they were blood red.

„Well?", Loki asked, enjoying the shock on Thors face. „Go on, _brother."_

If he had thought his actions would shatter Thors resolve, he was wrong. Loki was essentially telling him that he believed nobody could possibly love a monster such as himself. This felt like a punch to the face for the god of thunder. He could not bear seeing Loki suffer from such self hatred. It was even worse then if he hated Thor. That was why, when he kissed Loki, he put all his passion into it, all his love for his little brother to tell him that yes, he was a wonderful person, he was very much appreciated and he was very much desired.

Loki was parting his lips in a gasp of surprise and Thor didn't waste any time to jump on the chance. He slipped his tongue into Lokis mouth, his hands at the other mans face and neck, pulling him closer. Gently enough not to frighten him but with a passion that could not be denied he explored Lokis mouth, savouring every moment as his tongue grazed his teeth and moved to touch Lokis tongue. And then suddenly Loki was kissing him back. His hand clutched the black cloak as he pressed against him. Thor could feel his hot breath on his face as they broke apart for a second, only to clash again. He had taken care to leave his eyes open, partly to prove that he was not repulsed by Lokis blue form, partly so he could enjoy his reaction. Now however his eyes shut on themselves as he sunk deeper into the kiss, Loki fighting with him over dominance as he had always done. It was nothing like kissing a woman. It was everything he had imagined and so much more.

Thor had just felt his blood rushing into lower regions, his brain telling him to stop lest he ruin it all while his body desperately wanted to continue when something very wrong happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Come on, no reviews for last chap? And I'm doing such a good job to update fast. Please tell me what you think of it!

XxX

Lokis lips had felt cold on Thors but his mouth was warm and wet. Now though his tongue suddenly became numb and a terrible biting cold spread from his jaw and from his hands that were holding Loki. The god of deceit pulled away, watching him with cold eyes devoid of any passion that Thor had been so desperate to search for in them. The mighty god let out a whimper as his limbs turned blue with cold, then black as his flesh began to disintegrate. He sank to his knees, overwhelmed with pain.

Loki was watching him mercilessly. He moved to grab his shoulder and Thor let out another whimper as the frostbite started to spread there too.

„You really are foolish, _brother"_, Loki whispered in his ear, leaning close. „I _hate _you, Thor Odinson, you have no idea how much. I despise you and everything you symbolize. All of my careful plans for nought! And now you just come in here and put the weapon to destroy you into my hands. You are making this far too easy, Thor. I wanted to _enjoy _crushing you but seeing you like this, it's pathetic!"

He leaned back again, finally letting go of him. „I am going to get my revenge. I am going to pay you back for every scoff, every sneer, for every time you pushed me away. I am going to make you _suffer _and you, sick masochist that you are, are going to let me because you know that you deserve it."

With these words Loki shifted back into his Aesir form and turned his back on Thor. He left him shaking and in pain on the floor and returned to his non-parents, his face a neutral mask.

„Loki, darling?", Frigga asked when he came back alone. „What happened?"

„Thor tried to touch me", he replied coldly. „I decided I didn't like it." However, he very much liked the look of horror on her face as she rushed to go look for Thor and the desperate sigh that left Odins lips. With a last smug look Loki left the room.

Things had just started getting interesting. He would have so much fun with Thor.

XxX

Thor was brought to the healing chambers so his injuries could be treated. Since they were dangerously close to his brain he had to stay there for a whole three days. Somehow, by the end of it the entire realm seemed to be aware that Thor Odinson preferred men and had tried to force himself on his younger brother, who promptly revealed his dormant Jotun heritage and sent him to the healers half dead and covered in frostbite. The public opinion to these news was torn. Some thought Loki was an evil monster that had either tried to murder or bewitched their favourite prince. Some thought they were both suffering from some kind of family curse to bring unfortune over them. Others were openly demonizing Thor and praising Loki for both standing against the wrongful Jotuns despite being one himself and and also uncovering the spiteful truth about his brothers unnaturalness.

After listening in to some of the rumours that were spreading Loki was most pleased with his work. He had only told two or three servants but those had been famous for carrying gossip all around the palace.

For some time now Loki had thought about how to reveal his heritage. He had no doubt that it would be perceived badly by the Aesir but it could not be hidden forever. Now that he knew what he was he fully planned on practising ice magic, something that Aesir normally didn't have a talent for and that he thus had never bothered studying. He had been reluctant at first because he still did not want to believe that he shall be such a monster but his conversation with Odin had opened his eyes. The Allfather was indeed much more of a monster then Laufey had ever been. Also his heritage had helped him so much in settling things with Thor, he was eager to try out more things.

So then, if the whole world was soon to know he was Jotun, he had to find a way to guide their reactions. By simultaneously revealing Thors weakness, the gossip would concentrate less on him. That second story was so unbelievable some people would even doubt the part about him was true at all. Loki would prove that it was bit by bit by practising his magic, but so would Thor and as long as Loki did not run around blue he was confident that he could shove some of the peoples animosity onto Thor. It was carefully calculated chaos and Loki was enjoying it very much. That was until he came to the courtyard and found Thor sitting on his horse with lots of baggage on it, saying goodbye to Frigga and his friends.

"What is the meaning of this?", he demanded to know.

Lady Sif was shooting him a hateful glare. "What does it look like, Loki _Liesmith_?"

The Warrior Three were with her too and all of them were glaring daggers at him. Frigga had tears in her eyes.

"Be at peace, my friends. This is my fault alone", Thor said and turned to Loki. "I am leaving Asgard, brother."

Loki raised an elegant eyebrow. "Without saying good bye?"

Thor smiled but it came out more as a grimace. "You have made it perfectly clear that you do not appreciate my company."

"Thor has to leave the palace since you accused him, as were Odins orders", Frigga said.

"I do not know what you are talking about", Loki pretended. "I did no such thing. Now get back in, Thor. I still have use for you." With that Loki turned around and began walking slowly, only picking up his pace when he heard Thor dismount his horse.

It was true though. He had never officially accused Thor. It would be stupid to do so. If Thor left now the people would forget him. However, they would not forget about Loki and his little blue problem.

"I thought you'd want me to leave", Thor said once he had caught up with him.

"If I had wanted you to leave, I would have killed you", Loki stated coldly. "Don't worry though. I might still do that."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"  
>"No."<p>

"I... probably shouldn't be surprised."  
>"I don't think you are."<p>

Thor sighed. "Did I... Did I at least manage?"

"What?" Loki looked at him confused.

"Did I mange to convince you?" Thor went a little red as he said that. It was actually kind of adorable.

Loki scolded himself for that last thought. "If you didn't, I _would _have killed you", he replied coolly.

Thor turned to look ahead again and smiled slightly. "Then it was worth it."

XxX

It was one week since Loki had been released from prison and he decided Thor had been much to cheerful as of late. The mocking, pitying and sometimes plain hostile glares of the servants and people in the city didn't seem to bother him at all. In fact it was doubtful he was even noticing them, at least when Loki was around to gauge his reaction, for he had only eyes for his little brother. It was more then a little irritating, bordering on nauseating. It was time he played a little trick on him, preferably one he wouldn't have to take the blame for afterwards.

Loki still had nothing to do and neither had Thor. The god of mischief was in the stables, taking care of his loyal mare Vindr, a beautiful black horse. While Thor always preferred to ride big, dangerous warhorses, Loki kept his mare for fast travels and looking good on parades. Vindr was the fastest horse in the stable – well, except for Sleipnir, of course.

Said beast, as if feeling he had been thinking of him, promptly leaned over to him over the low dividing wall that separated his box from Vindr's and nudged Loki softly, demanding attention.

Loki chuckled slightly and petted the eight-legged horse's snout.

"You're glad to see me again, aren't you?", he asked softly and petted him behind his ears. Sleipnir had to lean down for that because he was freaking gigantic.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Things are complicated up there."

Sleipnir gave a snort and rubbed his snout against Lokis cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, you big baby", he growled and shoved the beast away from him gently.

"That one really likes you, huh?"

Loki turned to see Thor leaning against one of the boxes, watching him with a slight smile.

As if caught Loki moved away from the Allfathers steed and turned back to grooming Vindr.

"I suppose he might", he replied coolly. "After all it was me who caught him when he was but a foal."

"Yeah, I always wondered how you did that. He was always such a wild thing, even when he was young. It took father three centuries to tame him and to this very day I swear he likes you better then him."

He didn't answer him.

"Not going to give up your secrets, huh? Figures."

Loki was starting to feel really uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had turned to. He took care not to look at Thor but he couldn't concentrate.

"Care to take a ride with me?", he said suddenly.

Thor perked up. "A ride?"

"A hunting trip. You know, like in the old times." It would be the perfect opportunity to play another game with Thor and besides, he really needed the distraction.

"Uh, do you mean just... just the two of us?", Thor asked hesitantly.

Loki snorted. "I don't know if you noticed, but your friends hate me and I don't have any. If you tried to invite the Warrior Three they'd turn the tables and make _me _the prey first chance they'd get. Not that I'd let them, mind you, but I'm not that desperate for a reason to have them publicly executed either."

Thor was silent for a minute. Loki still refused to take his eyes off Vindr so he could only guess at his expression.

"I would like very much to take a ride with you", the blonde finally said softly.

Now he did peak up at him, shooting him a suspicious glance. Was he not afraid he'd use the chance to 'lose' him on the ride and have his mangled body found by the guards five weeks later? He should be.

"Then it's settled. Meet me at the gates in half an hour."

Thor left to prepare his own steed and Loki went to search for a stable boy.

Half an hour later the brothers met again and agreed to take their ride into the Light Forest, an area half a day away that was good hunting ground. It was also the place where they had learned how to track animals when they had been boys. A lot of happy memories were connected to that forest.

The ride itself was uneventful, though they did have a short race when they could see the first trees. Of course Loki won.

Thor insisted on revenge so next they had a bet on who could kill four different animals big enough to have a pelt worth bringing with them first. No magic, no hammer.

While it was not his speciality, Loki did know how to use a bow. He also cheated a bit by using his magic to help him track down animals. When he returned to the place they had left the horses at he had with him a stag, a fox and a hog, all of them conveniently stored in the sub-dimension space he used to store all kind of things so only he could summon them back from it. The casket of ancient winters was still in there – Loki had no idea if Odin just didn't know he was versed in dimensional magic (which was stupid since he had to be aware that he could travel realms without the help of the Bifrost) and thought it was lost because he never used it again after freezing up Heimdall, or if he had let him keep it since it was, technically, his birthright as a prince of Jotunheim.

Thor turned up half an hour later with two bears, a stag and a deer.

"You do remember we said four different animals, don't you?", Loki said with an raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's a grey bear and a grizzly. That's two different."

"Even so, the deer and the stag are from the same species."

"But one has antlers! Besides, we said no magic and you just summoned them."

"Long after I killed them so it doesn't count. Also you've still been slower then me."  
>"But I got bigger animals. That proves I'm the better hunter."<p>

"The only thing it proves is that you suck at reading finer tracks."

They argued like this for a couple of more minutes, but it was surprisingly good natured banter. Finally they settled on a draw and got to work to skin the animals and prepare the meat to be taken home.

By the end of it they were both sticky with blood and in desperate need for a bath. Of course Loki could've just cleaned himself with magic but where would be the fun in that when he knew of a small lake just ten minutes away?

At his suggestion, Thor gladly agreed to follow him to the lake. They were almost there when Loki heard the steps behind him slow down. He grinned internally to himself. It seemed Thor had finally realized what was to come.

It had been ages since the brothers had taken a bath together, or even just swam in a lake. Plus they were in the middle of the wilderness and none of them had thought about bringing any swimming wear. Again, Loki could just conjure something for himself but he certainly wouldn't for Thor and then letting only him go in naked would be rude, wouldn't it? Not that he expected Thor to question his motives once he started undressing. He was going to have a little fun with Thor.

Pretending not to notice his non-brothers hesitation, Loki walked to the edge of the lake. Only then did he turn around to watch Thor, who was still standing at the edge of the forest.

"What are you waiting for? You look disgusting. Come here already."

For a second he considered putting on a show, but the god of thunder looked ready to flee already so for now, he took pity on him. With his magic he banished his armour and clothing and quickly stepped into the water. It was ice cold and Loki bit his teeth, seriously considering shifting into his Jotun form.

A look back told him that Thor, even though he could've only caught a glimpse of his behind, was bright red but he was also in the process of shedding his armour to join him.

With a satisfied smirk Loki drove into the water and got to work getting all the blood off his skin.

"Well, it's cold at first but it could be worse", Thor stated as he came swimming towards where Loki was.

"Oh? Well, we can do something about that", the god of mischief replied with a smirk. He had already turned his body blue from his shoulders downwards. Now he spread his arms slowly, causing a thin cover of ice to make its way from him.

"Haha, very funny", Thor said, completely unamused.

But Loki wasn't listening. He scowled at the ice that broke with every movement he made, only to frost over again.

"Let me try something... Stay here", he muttered, before plunging into the water. Deeper and deeper he went until it was black all around him. He was now completely Jotun and the cold wasn't bothering him at all.

Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic. The ability of the Jotun was not so much the control over ice, but over heat and water. For example in order to make an ice sword, the preferred weapon of the Jotun, they had to both draw water from the surrounding snow or air and draw all the heat out of it. The heat was stored inside of their bodies, which was why they were so resistant to cold. The same magic could, theoretically, be used to light a fire but doing so would lower the Jotuns body temperature to dangerous levels.

That day when Loki had been touched by one of the Jotun warriors, it hadn't felt cold at all. His research showed him that it was because one Jotun could not use his magic to draw on another Jotuns heat, which was what caused the frostbite. Their skin was not only magic resistant, it was also doing a wonderful job in separating the inner heat of their body from the outside by constantly drawing energy in, which made it appear cold to the touch of anyone else.

His books said that the Jotun were harmless in a hot environment. They assumed that the heat was weakening them. In truth they were even more resistant to heat then to cold. What put them on a disadvantage was that there wasn't enough water in the environment to form weapons with.

With these thoughts in mind, Loki thought it was time he tried out releasing the heat from his body. Slowly his temperature dropped. He was feeling cold and lethargy spread though him. His heart beat slowed down. He could hold his breath for a pretty long time, but he wasn't stupid. He cast a spell on himself that would warm him up forcefully if he was in any real danger.

His eyes moved shut, his movements became sluggishly. He was cold, but it was almost comfortably so. Hm... Time to play another little prank on Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hehe, you seem to enjoy tormenting Thor just as much as I do. I promise you'll be getting more of that. Though there will always be some happy moments in between too. It's the stick and carrot game after all.

Enjoy!

XxX

While Loki was down at the bottom of the lake, experimenting, the god of thunder was somewhat anxiously waiting for him to show up again. He first felt that something was wrong when the water began to warm up around him. At first he thought it was nice and that Loki had done it to enjoy his bath some more. But then it got hot and hotter until Thor only wanted to get out. But he hesitated - still waiting for Loki.

When the water started to boil, Thor hissing in pain from the burn, he started calling out Lokis name. He even plunged down to search for him but he could see nothing.

"Loki!", he screamed again, panic clenching his chest even worse then the burns did. "LOKI!"

Then suddenly he saw something dancing on the water. Quickly he swam towards it and with something close to horror he recognized it to be his brother. White, unmoving and being pushed this way and that by the boiling water.

"No... Loki!"

Thor quickly went to grab the body, hissing again as the mere touch of his unnaturally white skin set his hands aflame and dragged him to the shore.

Thor let his eyes wander over his brothers form helplessly. He starting shaking him, calling his name, even slapped him, but all it did was adding a new burn to his hand, that was now raw and red with the skin peeling off it. Thor barely noticed the pain.

He leaned his head against Loki chest and a new wave of panic took him over when he couldn't hear a heart beat. He wasn't breathing either.

"No, no, no! This can't be! Loki!"

Thor didn't understand. How could this be happening? Aesir didn't just drown. Jotun didn't just drown. Loki was too experienced a mage to be fried by his own spell.

But Loki was here and he wasn't moving and Thor had to _do something!_

Unfortunately, Thor knew shit about healing magic. He did however spend some time in a Midgardian hospital and had Jane Foster explain first aid , trying to convince him that the doctors had not been attacking him.

With that memory still being fresh, Thor clumsily pushed down on Lokis chest, willing his heart to start beating again. It didn't.

He leaned over, pressing his lips to Lokis and blowing air into his mouth. It didn't seem to do anything either.

Thor had no idea how long you were supposed to do that but after some time even he had to concede that his actions weren't helping. So it came that the god of thunder sat on his knees next to his motionless brother and raised his head to the skies in a scream of anguish. Dark clouds were hiding the far to cheerful sun and rain and lighting started to come down on the forest.

And then, after five agonizing minutes, Loki slowly turned blue.

"Loki? Loki!"  
>"By the Norns, shut up, I heard you the first time."<p>

Thor was promptly on him, catching the Jotun in a bone crushing hug. "I... I thought you were dead... again!"

"Get _off _me, you ruffian!" Loki tried to forcefully push him away, but his body still only had little strength. Eventually the god let go of him and Loki sprang to his feet. He was quickly summoning his clothes back on him and shot Thor a glare. Then his eyes landed upon the lake, that was still boiling slightly. His eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?"  
>"I don't know! Suddenly the water was all hot and started boiling. Then I saw you drifting there and you were so white and didn't breathe and your heart was still. I'm... I'm just glad you're okay."<p>

"I told you I was going to try something out", he scolded the blonde. "I was reversing the ice magic to make heat... Quite a bit more then I expected but do you really think I'd be so stupid as to fall prey to my own magic?"

"But... your heart wasn't beating!"  
>"Because I lowered my body temperature, idiot! It was simply going slower. Now do me a favour and cover yourself."<p>

It seemed Thor had only now realized that he was still naked. Loki waited until the shuffling stopped when he put his clothes back on, occasionally interrupted by a wince when the armour touched his burned flesh.

"You could've told me what you were doing", Thor complained. "I was really worried about you. And you almost cooked me in there too."

"I'm glad you mention it", Loki said scathingly, "because I would like you to explain to me why I shouldn't kill you on the spot. Do you think it's funny, taking advantage of me like that?"

"What do you mean?", Thor asked, honestly puzzled.

"I was _conscious _the entire time, even if I couldn't move."

"Oh."  
>"Yes, <em>oh. <em>I thought I've made it clear that I don't want your hands anywhere near me ever again."

"But I can explain that!", the blonde defended. "I know I'm not good at healing but I learned about this technique on Midgard. They can revive people like that, massaging the heart and sharing their breath. I was only trying to help you!"

Loki gave a sneer. "Really!? And there I was thinking you couldn't decide wherever to molest me or beat me to death!"

"I-I'm sorry! But that was not what I was trying to do, I swear!"

Loki gave him another disgusted look. He went over to where their horses were staying and grabbed Vindrs reins.

"You know, I was thinking that _maybe _there was a chance yet – a version of this story where both of us would come out of it alive. However it seems you're making every effort to prove me wrong. I am disappointed in you, _brother."_

With those words he mounted his horse leaving a very much frustrated Thor behind.

It was only when Loki had left the forest behind and was sure that, if Thor followed him, then only in a safe distance, that he allowed himself a small, evil smile. A smile that eventually turned into a grin, until it turned into a full blown laugh that had Vindr snort at him in irritation. He had given Thor the scare of his life, given him false hope only to restore their relationship back to the broken, hate-filled thing that it was and even managed to make him believe it was all his fault alone. Yes, he was doing a fine job indeed to keep his brother on his toes. It wouldn't do for him to become _happy. _Loki would teach him a lesson or two about what his life had been like these past centuries. He would break apart that mighty god piece by piece until he would do everything to please, would do everything to make Loki smile. And even then he would keep him under the constant fear of failing, of disappointing.

Let's see how Thor would enjoy being in his place for once.

XxX

Thor was sitting at a late breakfast, completely ignoring his eggs and staring with the look of a kicked puppy at Loki, who sat some paces away at the long table. There were only a couple of servants and even fewer nobles still around and his brother was seemingly immersed in a stack of paper in front of him that he was quibbling notes on while only paying his breakfast a passing interest.

Loki had been very cold to him this past week. He hadn't even come to ask how Thor was doing after he came back and had to have the healers look at his burns – which once again started up the rumour mill. This was only the second meal they were taking together again. Or more precisely, it was the second time Loki didn't just order his food in his room in an attempt to avoid Thor. He liked to believe that meant he had begun to forgive him, though that was ridiculous. Thor hadn't done anything to warrant his brothers anger. It had all just been one big misunderstanding. He had tried to explain it, but Loki would hear nothing of it.

At least, Loki seemed to tolerate his presence again. Thor was free to admire his brothers silky black hair that he wore longer now then ever, forming a stark contrast to his pale complexion. Oh how he longed to touch that soft skin, to leisurely draw a finger over that strong jawline, down his throat and further still onto his chest. He had heard those markings the frost giants wore on their whole body weren't just decorative scars, they were birth marks that everyone of them had. He had only seen Loki twice in his blue form and noticed a couple of semicircles at his temples and chest but he didn't know what else there was and he wondered...

"Thor? Do not tell me you are sleeping with your eyes open."

Thor jerked up and found that Loki was staring right at him, having probably called his name more then once.

"I'm sorry – I was away there for a minute", he hurried to say.

"I did notice that", Loki scoffed. "I was asking you if you would like to help me with a few spells that I am experimenting on."

The god of thunder blinked in surprise. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

Loki collected his work and stood. "Come with me."

Thor quickly followed his brother out of the dining hall. His heart was doing a ridiculous little step dance. Loki had never asked him for help concerning his magic. Never ever. Of course that was probably because Thor used to scoff at him for practising it. But to ask for help alone was already rare and then to let him in on 'the one thing he truly enjoyed in his life'? He couldn't help but feel special. Maybe this was his chance to make it up to him?

However, he also felt a slight apprehension. He was not that stupid, he knew that Loki was probably planing something. He could count on that spell being quite painful on his person. But of course he was a god and he would be damned if he let himself be discouraged by a little pain.

They had reached Lokis quarters and again Thor felt his heart make a flip. It had been ages since he had been in here. He remembered a time long, long ago when they would sneak into each others rooms at night when they had had a bad dream or just longed for a little company. They had done so for a surprisingly long time but abruptly stopped the first time Loki walked in on him rutting some servant maiden (which had been especially awkward for him, since he had been thinking of Loki while he did it).

After the door was closed Thor took a look around. The main colours were still green and gold, with the furniture being made of dark wood. They were in Lokis bedroom, which could really only be identified as such through the gigantic four-poster bed. Lots of book cases and a clearly regular used desk made the room look more like an office.

Loki was walking to said desk, setting his work at its designed place and told him without looking:

"Remove your armour and your clothes waist up."

"What?", he asked somewhat stupidly.

Loki sighed in exasperation and turned to face him. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Slowly and without losing eye contact Thor shed his black cloak and let it fall next to the bed. He fiddled with his armour somewhat nervously. He couldn't help but think that a spell thrown at him without it would hurt a lot more.

It seemed Loki was getting impatient quickly and moved to help him with the armour. They were getting in the way of each other so after some time Thor just let his arms fall limply and watched as Loki removed his armour. He bit back a comment about not having expected to get him to rip his clothes off his body this quickly.

Finally the armour was gone and Loki stepped back, completely unaffected, so Thor could remove his undershirt too.

"Now I want you to lie down", Loki commanded and nodded to the bed.

Again Thor hesitated. If these orders didn't have a sexual suggestion hidden in there then he'd eat his hammer. Why was he _doing _that?

"I won't touch you, Loki", he said carefully. "Even if you ask me to." He had learned that lesson.

Loki threw him a look of disgust. "Well then you won't object if I restrain you, will you?", he said spitefully. "Now get on the bed."

Slowly Thor moved to lie between the soft cushions. Loki was soon at his side.

"Raise your hands over your head", he ordered and Thor did as he was told, still watching Loki carefully.

The god of mischief raised his hands that were surrounded by a yellow glow and held them over Thors wrist. He muttered a few words Thor did not understand and then pulled away.

The god of thunder tried to lower his arms but found he couldn't. They were tightly bound to the bed post by an invisible power.

Loki watched him struggling for a few moments with scientific interest before he nodded in contentment. "This will do for now. Try not to break the bed, will you?"

Then Loki turned around, moved to grab his papers and left the room.

Thor was waiting for him for a few minutes.

"Loki?", he asked then. "Can I go now?"

No answer. He started struggling against the magical binds again.

"Dammit, this isn't funny! Loki! Get back here!"

He waited another half an hour, filled with much cursing and struggling but Loki never showed up. At last Thor had to accept that he had probably left his quarters entirely. He was stuck.

Damn.

XxX

"Damn you bastard, what did you do to him!?"

Somehow Loki managed to still sneer arrogantly, despite being just violently slammed against a wall.

"My, that is not appropriate behaviour for a lady such as yourself, Sif."

"Where is Thor!?"

"Whatever makes you think I would know? I have better things to do then keeping watch over him."

"I can't find him anywhere and you were the last person seen with him!"

"Oh of course, how could I have forgotten?", Loki replied in his most sarcastic, malevolent voice. "I've got him chained to my bed so I can have my evil way with him. Don't you think I have more reason then anyone to avoid him?" He had to fight really hard not to smirk at that though. After all, Thor _was _currently chained to his bed.

"Sif, let go of him." That was Fandral. He and Hogun were standing behind the warrior maiden and although they looked as if they would very much like to beat some sense into Loki too, they knew that he was still a prince and even more then that, he was currently the favourite and touching him would not be wise.

"You _did _prevent him from leaving Asgard", Sif pointed out. "And I do think you have a reason to want him dead."

"I believe right now I have more reason to want _you _dead, my dear lady", he retorted. "If you do not let go of me immediately I will let you be executed for treason for attacking a prince."

"Now, let's all just calm down and stop joking", Fandral tried to reason.

"I am _not _joking", Loki growled.

Hesitantly Sif let go of him and took a step back. Hugun nudged her with an elbow. She openly sneered at him but in the end she gave Loki a stiff bow and said:  
>"I apologize for my rude behaviour, prince Loki."<p>

Loki regarded her with eyes cold as steel. "I am done pretending with you lot. You were never my friends. To be honest, I've always despised you and was just putting up with you for Thor's sake. Obviously, things have changed now. If you step out of line one more time, you will feel my wrath and that will not be pleasant." Now he did throw in a smirk. "Just ask Thor."

With these words he turned around and left the three warriors alone. Oh how good it felt to finally give these idiots a piece of his mind! Sifs face really had been great. But the god of mischief knew just the thing to make the day perfect.

Smiling somewhat stupidly the prince returned to his quarters. Thor had been in there for a little more then eight hours now. It was time Loki got to play with his new toy.

Thor was still chained to his bed when he entered and he did not look happy.

"Have you finally decided to show up?", he snapped.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Are we in a mood today?"

"You've been holding me captive for a whole day and I'm starving!"

Loki did not pay him any attention as he moved closer to examine the restrains – carefully keeping out of the range of kicking legs.

"Have you tried to fight against them?"

"Of course!"  
>"Try again."<p>

Thor started pulling at the invisible chains. His muscles became more pronounced and there was even a drop of sweat making its way over his chest.

When the wood of the bed started to creak, Loki told him to stop.

Without sparing his brother a glance Loki went to note something on his paper.

"It seems then that the spell doesn't lose any of its potency when cast over a long time..." Thor looked at him confused and Loki chuckled. "What, you thought I'd keep you here just because I'm cruel? I never do anything without purpose."

Thor averted his gaze and remained silent. However Loki saw the tips of his ears turn red. A delighted little sound escaped him and in a moment he was at the bed, leaning over Thor.

"Oh, so that _was _what you thought! You thought I had forgotten about you, or maybe even I'd keep you here out of spite. You really have a low opinion of me."

"That's... That's not it!", Thor protested.

Loki quickly pressed his finger against Thors lips to shut him up and shook his head, still smiling. Because _of course _he had only kept Thor here to torment him. The art was to make him think he hadn't.

"I assure you that you are only here for scientific purposes. You did agree to help me with a few spells, didn't you? Now tell me if I had wanted to practise a destruction spell and use you as a dummy, would you have agreed?"

Thor hesitated, his eyes never leaving his. Then he nodded.

"So you would have risked immense amounts of pain and an afternoon in the healing chambers, but you get angry at me when I ask you to remain motionless for a few hours? I will tell you, _brother, _you have the worst patience."

He could see the shift in Thors eyes, could see how he bit back an excuse and lowered his gaze in shame. He had bought his words and felt silly for doubting Loki. For not trusting the god of lies. It was so hilarious Loki wished he had one of these Midgardian cameras to catch the picture.

"You... You're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Now this made Loki perk up. He had not expected an actual apology. In fact it was so surprising a confused "What?" escaped him.

"I was... I was never showing any interest in your magic. I don't know how much effort you had to put into it, how many hours you sat and learned spells on your own, not having anybody to practise on. I don't know how you do these things and I have no right to get angry at you, especially when you finally decide to show me some things. I am sorry for my impatience and will try to do better from now on."

Loki felt thrown off his track. Thor didn't do humble. He didn't do any sincere apologizing. Even if he was in the wrong and even if he realized that himself he still would not apologize more thoroughly then a gruff "Sorry" because he had to. There was actual regret shining from those blue eyes.

Objectively Loki knew that Thor didn't just apologize for his rude welcome. He had to have fought with his anger for the whole day, probably having almost broken down the bed in an attempt to get free several times. He had cursed Loki and sworn to himself to never fall for his tricks again. That was what he really was sorry for, for his feelings of anger towards Loki. Even if this time around they had been justified, there were so many others when Loki had been exposed to this anger unrighteous and suffered from it. He didn't know if Thors words were aimed at that particular chord in him but Loki felt as if he was apologizing for far more then just snapping at him.

For some reason, this made Loki angry. As if he could forgive Thor this easily! As if a few words could undo all the pain and suffering he went through! Did he think just going to Midgard for a few days and pretend to 'learn' from the mortals would make him a new man? Even if he did change, which he seriously doubted, changing alone wasn't enough! It wasn't even _close – _Thor could not claim to have become a different person and expect him not not hold him accountable for all the wrongs he did to him! He had to _pay _for it and just saying he was sorry and expect him to be happy about it was an _insult!_

Thor seemed to have sensed that he'd said the wrong thing because when Loki turned away from him with an icy expression he struggled against the restrains again, trying desperately to reach out for him.

"Loki! Loki, please, I know I'm... I'm not good at this kind of thing but... Please say something..."

"Shut up!", Loki snapped, only halfway turning to him. He had reached his desk and pulled out a long, silver dagger from its drawer. He raised the blade high to let the sunlight catch on it and so that his brother could see it from his position too.

"It's a shame you had to ruin the mood", he whispered and slowly turned around again. "That will make this a lot more unpleasant for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a passage with M-rated content. I believe it's not enough to rate the entire fanfic that way but well, consider yourself warned. (Even though we all know you'll ignore the warning, my dearest perverts ;-)

XxX

"Loki...", Thor said warningly, watching him closely as he moved over to the bed, dagger firmly in his hand.

The god of chaos took his time getting onto the mattress, his eyes wandering all over Thors body and relishing for a moment in the thought of thrusting the blade deep into that flesh and rip out the heart that claimed to love him.

"Loki! What are you-"  
>"Shh", Loki made. He was sitting right on Thors hips now, looming over him with a smile that let his dormant insanity show through.<p>

His brother looked positively torn. One part of him was watching the dagger with nausea and the other... well, the other was starting to pump blood into his lower regions.

Loki pressed the cold metal of the blade against Thors throat. His stomach made a flip of excitement and the closest he was capable of feeling to happiness as Thor squirmed under his hold, trying to keep the blade from cutting him.

"Dammit, Loki!", Thor called out and now he definitely sounded pleadingly. It was only when Loki leaned in closer to whisper something into his ear, a threat maybe or a taunt, that he realized why. Because where Loki sat he could feel something hot twitch under him.

For the second time this evening Loki felt himself thrown off the track. Of course he had meant to be teasing, to ridicule this silly infatuation his brother seemed to have with him but first and foremost he had meant to be threatening. He had meant to turn a dream into a nightmare. He had wanted to give him a good scare, to humiliate him. To be suddenly confronted with his... arousal, to have it literally press against him was a clear proof that his actions had backfired spectacularly.

Loki applied more pressure to the blade, forcing Thor to hold his breath and glared at him angrily. Why did he always have to ruin his plans? He really did destroy the mood.

"You really can't keep your emotions in check, can you?", he hissed venomously.

Thor was bright red by now, looking anywhere but into Lokis eyes. And he looked _in pain._ He looked like he was suffering and of course that had been Lokis intention, but not in this way! But he would show him. He would show him and he would make him fear Loki.

With a hiss or irritation the god of chaos dragged the tip of the blade across Thors chest with enough pressure to sting but not enough to piece the skin. He pressed his free hand against Thors side, right where his kidney sat. Loki had to lean back for that and between his hands on his body and his behind rubbing over his crotch, Thor let out a strangled moan.

Loki tried his best to ignore this reaction. This was supposed to be a game, it was supposed to be _fun _and yet he felt repulsed by his own actions. He resigned from slowly dragging this out as he had planned to and instead only made a few quick cuts right over the kidney. There was barely any blood for the dagger was very sharp and Thor didn't even seem to notice the pain. When he cleaned the wound he could clearly see the runic symbol, around as big as his hand staining Thors otherwise perfect body. Almost like a mark.

Loki shook that thought from him. If he was marking Thor then only to further humiliate him, not because he actually _wanted _him. In any way, shape or form.

The frost giant then leaned forward again, causing Thor to let out a whimper, and drew a long, blue finger from his throat down. Loki watched his expression carefully as he shivered from the cold, but he had applied little magic to the touch and thus his skin frosted over but did not disintegrate. There was definitely lust in that gaze, he noted, as Thors eyes finally found his curious ones. There was an odd tingly feeling somewhere in his stomach as he processed the look of utter yearning, of longing and of passion in those blue orbs.

Lokis finger wandered lower, grazing a nipple because he just couldn't resist and he was rewarded with another deep moan, this time loud and free. He could feel Thors now fully erect member press against him through his trousers. However he was not repulsed anymore, merely confused... and excited. He did not understand Thor, not at all. How could he possibly be attracted to Loki? That he was, that much was obvious. But he was sitting here, pinning him down, humiliating him, threatening him, _hurting him _and the only thing it did to him was cause him to get a hard-on? Just what the hell was _wrong _with him?

Loki had reached the lower section of his stomach, noting with some satisfaction that the skin was not turning blue under his touch anymore. It was time to stop it. Really, if he had any sense at all he would have stopped it when he first felt Thor twitch underneath him. But that would've been a retreat and Loki refused to give up control in this one. He refused to let Thors attraction to him faze him.

Having gotten what he came for Loki removed himself from the bed and absentmindedly cleaned the dagger at the bed sheets. Thor remained where he was, tense and once again unable to meet Lokis gaze.

The god of lies lazily waved his hand, making the restrains vanish and moved to note down his observations at his desk.

"We're finished for today. You may want to use the shower before you go", he said without looking at Thor, utterly ignoring him as if nothing had happened.

For a few moments nothing but Thors ragged breath could be heard. Then the warrior slowly got to his feet and seconds later Loki heard the door to his bathroom being shut. He couldn't suppress a small, evil smirk as he reached out with his magic to manipulate the shower regulations. It was probably very childish but he felt like playing pranks on Thor was actually more satisfactory then throwing the whole of Asgard into war and chaos.

... he should probably check over his priorities.

His little experiment may not have gone exactly as planned but it was still a success. The carrot and the stick. This had been meant to be the latter, but if Thor had enjoyed it this much, maybe a harder stick was in order next (and yes, that came out wrong). He would make a good obedient pet out of his brother yet.

XxX

Thor barely managed to keep himself from slamming the door. With a frustrated growl he pulled his hand through his hair, pulling at it slightly in hope the pain would distract him from his much bigger problem. Quickly he got out of his pants and stepped into Lokis shower. He desperately tried not to think about the fact that the shower was big enough for two or that this was where his brother cleaned himself every day, where he stood naked, moving his hands all over his body to-

With another groan Thor let the water run, determined to get rid of his 'problem'. The warm water hit his tense muscles, relaxing them and making him feel even hotter. He tried to make the water cold but regardless in which direction he turned, it was either burning hot or lukewarm. He tried to think of something ugly or nauseating instead but Lokis face just seemed to hover over him again and again, with that superior and oh so sexy smirk of his. His fingers moving over his body, slowly, gingerly, teasing him, his ass pressing against his hard cock, practically begging to-

"Oh, screw you", Thor muttered and reached for his member. There was a pang of guilt at the thought of doing this _here_, in Lokis chambers but his lust was too great. He would probably regret this later but right now all he could think about was Loki over him, kissing him, passionately and without holding back as he had done when he had first confessed his love to him. "Damn you, Loki..."

Thor started pumping, massaging his hot cock that was dripping with precum and imagining it were Lokis hands treating him, imagining his hands exploring his body, his hot mouth kissing his throat, his nipples, his tights. He called out Lokis name again, as a curse or moan he did not know and then he moved faster. He imagined Loki being with him, naked as the day he was born and thanks to that trip into the forests his imagination had little trouble providing him with a picture.

When the release was finally upon him, Thor came with Lokis name on his lips, sending hot white seed all over the tiles. Breathlessly he leaned against the wall, the water mercifully washing away all traces of his sin. A few moments long he just stood there, letting the orgasms flow over him.

Then reality came crushing down. He had just masturbated in his brothers shower, with him being not five steps away from him, probably having heard every moan, every word he had called out, which in most cases had been Lokis name!

Thor was shaking with embarrassment, shame – and fear. Loki must think him some terrible pervert. By the Norns, he would be right. Just because Thor learned a few things about himself on Midgard didn't mean Loki had too. After all he had been brought up amongst the prudish Aesir and without ever knowing the same problem Thor had he was probably beyond disgusted with him now. Kissing him to let him prove his attraction was one thing, and clearly, he had not really enjoyed that either, but this...

He had seen the disgusted look on Lokis face when he had lost control over his body. Yet he had continued to torture him until Thor felt he was deliberately pushing him to the brink. He just did not understand why he was _doing _this. Was it some kind of test? Like the being chained to a bed for a whole day thing? Going on a ride with him, letting him help with his magic... It was the sort of thing they would do in a family, wasn't it? So then, was he somehow trying to help Thor to think of him as a brother again? Loki said it was payback and maybe that was part of it but Thor felt a persistent little spark of hope that maybe his brother still loved him and was using this chance to spent time with him, as he had always avoided him before.

But just as much as this thought gave him hope, it was also making him feel incredibly miserable. He had tried for centuries to see nothing but a brother in Loki and with every hour he spent together with him, it was only getting worse. He could not be a brother to Loki. The one thing his love really needed, he could not give to him. He had failed him yet again today and he was beyond afraid that this time Loki would realize that, would give up on him and cast him aside, disgusted of his unnatural attraction.

Thor balled his hands to fists and leaned his forehead against the cool surface of the tiles.

"I will continue to fight", he muttered, "I will fight against myself on every day for the rest of my life if I have to. So please... please don't give up on me."

He could not lose Loki again. He had thought that he was prepared, that day when he made the confession, and maybe he had been but when Loki came to call him back he had been so happy. Loki didn't want him to leave! He wanted him to stay by his side. He hadn't said that, of course, he could not but just having the chance to be close to his brother and not having to pretend anymore had made him so happy.

Now though things were different. Thor might not have to pretend anymore. He was free to admire Loki, to praise him, to be overly concerned about him. But he still had to fight to keep his love purely brotherly. In a way this would be harder, for Loki clearly meant to test him for every step on his way and every time he failed it could be the last time. It was a challenge bigger then anything he had ever faced and for once Thor understood the sentiment of not wanting to fight this war. Too much was at stake in this battle.

Of course Loki would leave him no other choice. He never did.

XxX

Meanwhile, Loki was trying to concentrate on his academic work with little to no success. He had not expected Thor to actually fall for his little prank with the water. Especially not so... vocally. Loki was by no means a virgin but he still felt himself turn red when he heard Thors moans. Couldn't the idiot keep his voice down?!

Then his brother had started calling his name and Loki felt his eyes twitch in exasperation. That really was too much. Maybe he'd went too far this time?

Suddenly it was silent on the other side of the door but Thor still didn't come out. Now slightly curious but really only aiming for more blackmail material, Loki cast a spell that enhanced his hearing.

"I will continue to fight", he heard Thor mutter between ragged breaths, "I will fight against myself on every day for the rest of my life if I have to. So please... please don't give me up."

Loki quickly cancelled the spell and bit down on his pen. Suddenly he felt ashamed himself, as if intruding on this emotional moment of Thors was somehow worse then listening to him get off on him. Which was really stupid and didn't make any sense at all.

But what did his brother even mean with those words? Loki should not give up on him? What shouldn't he give up? Thor was beyond any hope! He was so utterly, ridiculously lost there was no way he could ever crawl out of that mess on his own. And Loki certainly didn't plan on helping him. In fact, he planned on stepping onto his fingers when they were the only thing keeping him from falling into the abyss.

For just a second a picture flickered to the front of his mind, of that one time _he _had hung over the abyss on the Bifrost (never mind it had been an illusion) and Thor hadn't hesitated to reach for him to pull him up again. Of course that had been _stupid _and he had made him pay for this stupidity, had stabbed him in the back quite literally.

Thor begging him to not give him up, promising to fight against his own madness? Ridiculous. Loki felt as if that should be his words to say, only that of course they weren't. He had no reason to fight himself because he was not suffering from self-hatred, he _was not. _

Loki was gritting his teeth and only when the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Thor, still in nothing but his trousers, did he realize that he had been violently scribbling on the paper, almost causing it to rip.

Sitting at his desk Loki had his back to Thor and he had absolutely no desire to change that, still fighting to keep his expression under control.

For a moment Thors movements haltered as if he wanted to say something. However in the end he just went over to the bed and put his armour back on. By the time he was done Loki had enough confidence in his voice not to quiver as he said:  
>"That wound. Do not let it be treated. It will heal on its own."<p>

He could feel Thors confused eyes on him. "What wound?"

Loki snorted. "The one you obviously didn't notice me giving you. I did tell you this episode served an academic purpose, didn't I?"

Loki threw a glance over his shoulder. The god of thunder was removing the part of the armour that protected his side, staring at the angry red rune with a mix of surprise and... something else he didn't think he wanted to identify.

"That will leave a scar", he said without any real anger.

"Well, _duh, _that was kind of the point", Loki replied snappish. _My mark on you, _he thought, an odd hum resonating in his chest.

"What does it do?"

"I thought that was obvious. It is _supposed _to protect the area from the coldness of a Jotun's touch. Whenever or not it works I will have to examine after it's healed."

Thor stared at him in shock. "Why... Why would you give me something like that?"

Loki couldn't help but stare. Thor acted as being assaulted with a dagger was some kind of gift.

"I will have to learn this spell eventually, won't I? The contact with the casket had disrupted my inherited magic, making it flare up at unexpected intervals. You're perfect as a test object. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone I actually _care _about."

Now his big brother looked like a kicked puppy. Served him right.

The thing about the casket was a lie, by the way but a clever one, one that couldn't be proven. Loki had perfect control over his magic. He didn't need that runic spell either for any future escapades like he had implied. He didn't plan on settling down anytime soon. If he was honest, having such a spell could be considered a bad thing. If someone had the idea to carve the runes into armour for example, that would render a very effective weapon of the Jotuns useless. Unfortunately, this included Loki and he had no desire whatsoever to develop a weapon that could be turned on him this easily. He never planned on finishing the formula he had just... Well, he really had just wanted a reason to chain Thor to his bed half-naked and crawl all over him. Purely to torment him and to get his revenge, of course, _not _because he was returning this ridiculous attraction. The trick was to make Thor believe that too, despite his obvious, provoking actions.

"You... are a very cruel man", Thor muttered and Loki was startled from his thoughts. He had half expected the blonde to have already left but instead he found him standing right behind Loki, far too close for his liking, his breath just short of tickling the younger mans neck. For some reason, those words had him suppress a pleased hum. Not because he'd been called cruel (though it was nice to see his efforts appreciated) but because Thor, despite his unnatural attraction to him, still saw him as another man, not just as a feminine person who happened to be male, as he knew some people in the palace thought of him.

"I wonder...", the god of thunder whispered, a callous hand stroking lightly over Lokis black hair, "how someone this beautiful... can be this cruel."

Loki found he didn't have an answer. Thor didn't seem to expect one and turned to leave his room without another word.

The god of lies was left with a bitter taste in his mouth, his scalp tingling where Thor had touched him. This would be harder then he'd thought.

XxX

In the morning, Thor and Loki were both being called to the Allfather. On their way into the throne room, they met Frigga, who smiled at them lovingly.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "You seem to be in an awfully good mood today, mother."

"This is the first time you spend a day together that doesn't end with Thor in the healing chambers", she replied with a smirk.

Loki snorted. "That does not mean he didn't got injured", he muttered.

Frigga shoot Thor a questioning look, but the blonde only smiled wryly without saying a word.

Together they entered the hall. Odin was not sitting on his throne, instead he stood looking over a map of the mighty tree Yggdrasil and the nine reams. Thor and Loki went to stand at his sides and even though so much had happened and Loki still despised the Allfather for his lies and his rejection, it still felt natural for him to stand here. It almost felt like coming home and this feeling sparked another, angry flame deep in his heart and he balled his hand to a fist, his nails almost drawing blood.

"The time of your rest has to come to an end, my sons", Odin said and looked first at Thor, then at Loki. "Whenever you are ready or not, you have to start fulfilling your duties again."

"What is it that you need?", Thor asked immediately and Loki felt the familiar spark of hatred at his older brother. Yes, indeed like in old times. Only that it wasn't, because things had changed. Or had they?

"There have been unrest and even rebellion in the other realms. In some trouble has been brewing ever since the destruction of the Bifrost, some are in direct response to the events on Midgard." He looked at Loki directly this time. "I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself, Loki, to earn back the trust you have betrayed."

Lokis expression turned cold. "No", he said simply.

Odin stared at him, his one eye widening slightly. "What did you say?"

"I will not help you in your struggle to control the other realms to _prove myself. _If you want me to do this, you have to give me the order as the king of Asgard. I do not care about your _trust, _for it was you who betrayed mine first."

"Loki, you should keep that tongue of yours in check! If it weren't for Frigga you would still be in that cell. I am willing to give you a chance and you will _not _disregard it this easily!"

"I do whatever I want!", Loki hissed back. "You could not put me back in prison, that chance died the moment Thor confessed his inability to ever ascend the throne. As long as he does not change his mind about not wanting to marry and have a proper heir – and you know no honourable lady would take him as long as I'm on his mind – I am your only heir and you are too old to get another. Even if you threw me back into prison, only to be released upon your death, your kingdom would fall into chaos with none of the advisers or soldiers respecting me. If the king does not leave a heir, it would result in civil war. You would not do that to Asgard. In conclusion this means you cannot make me do anything I don't want. You should be thankful I am still following your orders as a king but do not for even one moment delude yourself that I would do this for you or your thrice damned approval."

Loki had never, _ever _spoken that way with the Allfather. Odin was staring at him with shock. As were all the guards and advisers surrounding them. The only exception was Thor. He looked at his brother with thinly veiled admiration. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn he just saw one of Lokis brilliant plans unfold.

Thor quickly looked away to hide his smile. Hearing that speech, Thor swore to himself to never lie with a female ever again. If not having a chance for an heir was what gave Loki a jester's license then he would make sure of it. Not that it would be much of a problem for him but above all he felt that Loki needed this, that he needed to loosen the restrains the royal family put on him. If it would make his little brother happy, he would support him in any way he could.

Odin straightened his back, finally getting over the first shock. "Fine then. If you do not want to do it for me, do it for Asgard. Maybe it is time after all. Time you think of the people first and the family second."

Odin regarded Loki with a thoughtful expression and the god of mischief felt an odd sensation run down his spine. He had half expected his non-father to fall into one of his legendary temper tantrums but there was little anger in those eyes. Instead he discovered a spark of something, something that could be approval, or pride, or disdain, or hatred, or any number of other things. Loki didn't know what to make of it.

"As I said, the nine realms are in an uproar. I want you and Thor to travel them and restore order. Some of them might appear peaceful but I still want you to go and investigate whenever their support of Asgard has faltered. Others are outright preparing for war. I need you to assure them that we have no intention to attack them but if they make a move first we will not hesitate to crush them."  
>"The last time the frost giants made a move", Thor cut in, "you took my powers and banished me for wanting to crush something."<p>

"That was the action of a few individuals, not a declaration of war!", Odin scolded him sharply.

"Actually, that's not true", Loki said, relishing in the moment. "That first assault was lead by prince Byleistr and as such it was a mission authorized by their king, which made it an act of war."

"Yes and I hope for your sake, Loki, that king Helblindi is not resentful for you killing his brother and father or else your stay in Jotunheim could become quite unpleasant!"

Thor made a choked noise. "You're sending us to Jotunheim!?"

"Yes I do – as official ambassadors. This time however you will do your best to _prevent _a war, do you hear me?"  
>But Loki just stared at him as if he had just realized a fundamental truth. "You really want to see us dead."<p>

Thor fidgeted uncomfortably. "Come on now, brother – we have travelled the nine realms before. You'll talk us out of trouble like you always do and if it doesn't work, I'll protect you until Heimdall can bring us back."

Loki threw him a death glare and hissed: "I do not need your protection!"

"You will have a bodyguard of course, a group of soldiers to make sure everything goes smoothly and stays official. If you deem the more hostile realm, such as Nilfheim, Muspelheim or Jotunheim unwilling to negotiate, you are permitted to come back without engaging in diplomacy. However you should have a very good reason to do so."

"Is that all?", Loki asked challengingly.

"For now."

"Where will be our first visit?"

"Jotunheim is the most urgent one."

"Oh joy", Loki muttered and spun on his heel. "Come on then, Thor. Let's visit my _brother."_

And as strange as it sounded, but Thor found an ugly sense of pleasure in the way his love spat out that last word – he did it with far more hatred then when he addressed Thor that way.

XxX

**AN:** Okay, first I wanna thank my dear reviewers. I totally agree that there are far too many fics that make Loki either a lovesick puppy or a suicidal wimp. I mean, were did that idea even come from? We've seen him lose his identity, the support of his family, his love, his life, his home - and how did he react each and every time? He lashed out. What did Thor do when he thought Odin had died because of him? He got depressed. He totally accepted his banishment until our favourite god send his little wake-up call. That's why I think I'm not even going too OOC in here, all things considered. I'm not going to make Thor break too fast and Loki... Well, there has to be a reason he's called god of mischief. It implies he used to have a fun personality even if we didn't get to see it too often. I'm trying to dig this up again and make it work for me. I hope you enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: That awesome moment when you look at your fic and the number of your reviews has doubled... Thank you so much!

Here's your chap for you, welcome to Jotunheim!

XxX

Two hours later the two princes had all of their things packed – it was unlikely they would return to Asgard before travelling to the next world. With them was a selected group of warriors. Thor had wanted to bring his friends but Loki had sharply reminded them that it was better not to give any further reminders of the last time they had turned up in Jotunheim and besides, he could not stand to be around them. Instead now with them were eight Einherjar, one of which turned out to be a female healer.

"Maybe you should leave the talking to me this time", Thor offered when they were on their way to the Bifrost.

"On your last visit you tried to kill the king of the Jotun", Loki reminded him. "Do you think they'll hate me this much more just because I succeeded?"

"Well, no killing of foreign dignitaries this time, okay?"

"You're one to talk. Who's the bloodthirsty warrior of the two of us?"

"You also tried to destroy their entire realm", Thor pointed out helpfully.

"Well, these monsters deserved no better! Jotunheim has been a thorn in Asgards side for centuries, I merely meant to cut out the sickness at its root."

For a moment Thor was very silent. His next words were only a whisper that Loki almost missed.

"Please don't do that, brother. Please stop calling them monsters."

"Yeah?", he bit back angrily. "Why should I? You heard the stories just as many times as I did."

"You know why! Those stories could be exaggerated. And... And even if they're not, a race that could bring forth someone like you can't... Can't be inherently evil."

Loki gave a snort, hiding the fact that the words actually stung a chord with him. "Most people on Midgard would argue with you on that one."

"They don't know you. Not like I do", Thor replied sadly.

"You don't know me either, Thor. You're only seeing me through that pink curtain of yours."

They had reached the rainbow bridge that had only been repaired recently. Heimdall regarded them (or more specifically Loki) with a suspicious glare. Loki just barely suppressed a comment about the 'cool welcome'.

"We're travelling to Jotunheim on our fathers orders", Thor said steadily.

"I am aware", the watcher replied. He turned and went to the middle of the round, thrusting his sword down on it.

"Safe travels, my prince."

Loki felt another tug of hatred at his heart as only Thor was addressed. But he knew that in this at least it was probably deserved. He _had _attacked the watcher with a beam of ice cold energy after all.

The Bifrost began to spin and the princes and their guard were soon enveloped in multicoloured light. For a second there they felt like falling, then the interdimensional gate spat them out in the icy lands of Jotunheim.

A deadly silence welcomed them and the princes were reminded of the first time they ended up here. Thor motioned for the Einherjar to follow him. They had barely travelled for two minutes when the ice began to rumble under their feet.

Loki held out an arm to stop Thor. The blonde send him a questioning look but Lokis eyes were fixed on the snow covered mountains in front of them. It was not long that the first frost giant appeared. Just like last time they came in slowly and from all sides, completely surrounding them. However, now around half of them were riding on giant monsters that looked similar to fanged hogs – just ten times as bloodthirsty. Even the smallest of the giants was at least four heads taller then Thor and each and every one of them had their arms transformed to sharp swords made of ice.

"And there I was thinking we had a rude welcome the first time", Thor muttered. Loud he said: "I am Thor Odinson from Asgard and I promise you that I am not here to fight today! My brother Loki and I are here as official ambassadors of Asgard. We wish to talk to king Helblindi."

"The last time you came here not to fight", a particularly nasty looking giant growled and stepped forward, "seven of my men died as well as one of our best mongrel beasts. You are either very brave... or very stupid to come here again, after what Asgard did to us, little princeling."

Thor growled angrily, but Loki laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you mention that", he said coldly. "If I were you I'd think twice before dismissing a peace offer from the realm that almost destroyed mine."

The giant gave an angry hiss and swung his ice swords. Thor already had his hand on his hammer, but Loki was holding him back.

"Take us to your king!", he demanded.

Eventually, the frost giants did comply. They still appeared very much threatening, surrounding the group on all sides and Thor was on constant alert. However they made into the palace, a dark towering thing of ice and black stone, without a fight.

King Helblindi turned out to be no older then the princes. It was hard to tell with the blue skinned giants but if the leader of their welcoming committee counted as middle aged, this Jotun was probably even younger then Loki. He was still far from being a child and the other giants treated him with respect, bowing for him and announcing the foreign ambassadors. However a good portion of the warriors stayed in the hall, positioning themselves so they would have a hard time getting to their king.

Helblindi wore little clothing, just like the rest of the Jotun, as if to mock the freezing cold that bothered the princes. His loincloth may have been made from finer leather and the dark blue swirls on his torso were decorated with golden rings here and there but other then that he did not appear too different from his men. He was however not shaved as bald like the rest of them, instead there were a couple of stripes of black hair left on his head that had been braided tightly. The hair ended at the nape of his neck and had small golden rings woven into it as well. His blood red eyes were regarding the princes with distaste but a surprising lack of hatred.

"Thor and Loki Odinson", Helblindi said with a deep frown. "What brings you to my realm this time?"  
>Thor stepped forward first. He usually left these things to Loki but it was very likely the Jotun would react badly to him. For once Loki let him have his will, even though he found his protecting behaviour annoying. He was too busy to wrap his head around the fact that Helblindi was his <em>brother <em>and that they actually looked _similar, _or would have, had Loki been blue.

"The Allfather wished to negotiate about a new peace treaty", Thor said with his powerful voice that somehow made up for his smaller statue. "We are here to discuss the conditions in his stead."

"Asgard wants peace?", Helblindi repeated with a derisive laugh. "That would be a first time. You are known as a horde of war loving biglesnipes to my people. Why should I believe one word of Odins hypocrisy? Do you have any idea what your precious rainbow bridge has done to my realm!?"

"It was not Odin who attacked Jotunheim", Loki said quietly but his words drew the attention of the entire room to him immediately. "It was not Asgard either. It was me."

Thor warned him the a glance to shut up, but Loki ignored him. "I was holding the throne for all but three days when Odin was incapacitated. Three days – and look what I did in this short time. As it stands now, I will become king of Asgard and with Odin growing weaker every day, it is only a matter of years. Today this is your only chance to make a contract, to draw out a treaty with prince Thor and me. A treaty after our wishes, not Odins, one that we would honour when one of us takes the throne. If you do not take this chance now, there is no telling what will happen once Odin dies."

Thor couldn't hold it any longer, he hissed to Loki: "Do you _want _to provoke a fight? They'll try to kill the both of us now!"

Loki threw him a glare and Thor hurried to say: "Not that I'd have anything against it – a fight, I mean – but you could've warned me before we got into a giant ice cave that looks like it would collapse if I swing Mjölnir even once."

Helblindi rose from his ice throne, barely concealed fury darkening his eyes, making them appear almost purple.

"Loki, the trickster", he said darkly, drawing nearer to them and roughly shoving two Einherjar out of the way. Loki didn't even flinch. "My father told me about you, you know. When he went to follow your lead into the Asgardian palace I warned him. Do you know what he said?" Helblindi leaned down to him, ignoring Thor who bravely stepped forward to stand in front of his brother. "He said we could trust you because you were _one of us. _Now look where it got him."

Loki didn't move one inch, didn't even blink. None of the Aesir reacted to the comment either and from the look of it, that was not what the king had expected.

Eventually a small smile spread on Lokis lips.

"Are you talking about this?" He released his magic, allowing his pale skin to slid back into the now almost familiar cold blue. "You will not be able to use that heritage against me, king. Not anymore."

Helblindi looked at the Einherjar, who shifted uneasily, but still hold their weapons strongly, to Thor, who didn't look surprised at all, merely determined, still standing between him and Loki.

The Jotun leaned back again, examining the trickster as if he had to place him anew.

"I wish to speak with prince Loki alone", he said without leaving him out of his eyes but clearly addressing both his men and the rest of the group.

The warriors shuffled a bit uneasily but eventually prepared to leave. One of them came over to the group and roughly shoved one of their guards. The Einherjar raised his weapon but Loki snapped a command and the Aesir grudgingly followed the giant out.

Thor however didn't move an inch.

"Is the meaning of the word 'alone' unknown to you?", Helblindi asked scratchily.

Loki was surprised and even somewhat amused to hear the sarcasm in his voice, a weapon he liked to use himself so often.

"I will not leave my brother alone", Thor said stubbornly. "I am a prince as well and I well partake in any negotiations."  
>"This does not concern the negotiations", Helblindi growled. "It's a <em>family matter, <em>if you know what I mean."

"Loki is _my _family!"

For a moment the giant actually looked taken aback. "How can you say that?", he finally asked. He motioned to Lokis blue form, "how can you look at him and say that?"

"I'm still here, you know", Loki mentioned, slowly becoming pissed. He didn't like to be ignored. "Thor, leave. I want this over with sooner rather then later."

"But-!"

"What, don't you trust me to handle this alone?", he asked sweetly. "I want you to leave. Don't you want to fulfil my wishes?"

Thor straightened his back. "Any other time, yes, I would. But Loki, your safety comes first. I cannot leave you alone."

Helblindi actually rolled his eyes at him. Loki found it somewhat amusing. He had never seen a king act this way. But then again, this Jotun was not only very young but had been king for only a few years. He still had to get used to acting like a proper king.

"Are you done yet? I can make this an official condition too, Odinson. You can go home and tell your father that Jotunheim is still keeping its army at the ready right now if you'd like. That is of course, if you can manage to fight your way back to open skies to be rescued by your little watcher."

At this Loki actually had to physically restrain Thor to keep him from smashing his hammer into the kings face.

"By the Norns, Thor, _get out _before you start another war!" Loki all but shoved Thor out of the hall, glad to be finally rid of him.

"Now", he said then, leaning against the door just in case Thor decided to smash it, "what did you want to discuss?"

XxX

On the other side of the door, Thor soon began pacing. Hammer still ready in his hand he was making the entire guard nervous, though the twelve giants packed into the corridor weren't helping either.

On the plus side, it remained silent in the hall, no fighting could be heard. Still Thor felt uneasy and worried. He had to suppress the urge to gnaw on his nails, he was that nervous. If something happened to Loki... If that foul king did anything to him he would never forgive himself. He wouldn't be able to forgive Odin either for that matter, for sending them here.

Half an hour went by and still nothing happened.

Thor began to mutter to himself, barely keeping himself from pulling his hair out of frustration.

"Why does he even need to talk to Loki? What is there he couldn't say in front of me? He's never ever seen him, why is he so interested in him!?"

The giant next to him, the same who first welcomed them Thor noticed, gave a snort.

"What!?", Thor called out angrily, pointing his hammer at him. "You have something to say, Jotun!?"  
>"Your nativity is disgusting", the Jotun stated with a feral grin.<p>

"I'll show you naive you demon!"

Instead of growing angry the giant just laughed. "You are calling _me _a demon? That's rich."

Thor tried hard to keep his temper in check, to remind himself he was on a diplomatic mission, but it was hard, oh so hard when Loki had been in there for _thirty minutes already!_

"Look, I have nothing against your race. You just look like a pretty bloodthirsty warrior with all those scars and whatnot."

"Of course, wouldn't want to insult the people your precious _brother _comes from, would you?"

Thor looked him over with suspicion. "Who are you, anyway?"  
>"General Gymir. I'm the guy who get's the pleasure of cutting off your head once your negotiations fail."<p>

Thor noted that he said 'once', not 'if'.

"Why does the king want to speak to Loki alone?", he demanded to know.

General Gymir gave him a smile that showed far too many teeth.

"Loki is a son of the late king, just as Helbindi is. He's second born but since prince Byleistr died on a mission he is, technically, the one with the older rights to the throne of Jotunheim. He may be the one who almost destroyed this realm but because of his title, the Jotun cannot blame him the way we'd like to."

"Wait a second, does that mean Loki has the right to destroy Jotunheim because he's the older prince?", Thor asked disbelievingly.

"It means he cannot be judged for it by us", General Gymir replied stiffly. "I assure you that there are a lot of people out there who'd want nothing more then to see him dead but the king cannot justify his death to the Allfather."

"But then why..."  
>"If however king Helblindi can make Loki reject his rights to the throne of Jotunheim, even if it's just so he can continue to pretend to be Aesir or escape a proper marriage with a Jotun, then he is free to officially accuse Loki of his crimes and to keep him hostage, or even make his death a condition to the treaty."<p>

Thor paled as the full plan of this trap was being revealed to him. Loki hated the Jotun, all of them and he hated the fact that he was one so much he had chosen the void over the reality of it. Helblindi would have no trouble demanding he give up his rights to the throne as part of the negotiations to make his own rule legal and Loki, who would abhor the thought of having any responsibility towards the giants, would agree immediately. Even if Thor managed to get Loki and himself out of here, it was entirely possible that Odin had just been waiting on this chance to get rid of Loki, to use the treaty to justify his fate in front of Frigga. If he sent Loki back to be imprisoned or Norns forbid, executed, there was nothing Thor would be able to do about it.

"It's too late", the general said gleefully, even as Thor whirled around and, not bothering with the handle, smashed through the door with his hammer. He had to get to Loki – had to warn him, to safe him!

"Loki!"


	7. Chapter 7

Loki watched the king warily as he slowly turned and walked back to his throne.

"I want to know why you aimed the Bifrost at my people", he said while sitting down, making an effort to appear royally (which was kind of ruined by the fact he only wore a loincloth but Loki chose not to mention it).

"To cause chaos and destruction. To prove Asgards strength", he replied without missing a beat.

"Yes but why Jotunheim? Why not Muspelheim, home of the fire demons? Don't you have stories about them even worse then the ones about us? They attack the Vanir frequently and I think you have a treaty with those."

"I believe you know the answer to that", Loki replied coldly.

"Yes, I suppose I do... I just didn't want to believe it." There was a strange glint in the kings eyes. "Do you really hate my race and thus yourself so much that you'd rather wipe us all out then acknowledge us as a part of you?"

Loki stiffened. The conversation was not going the way he had expected.

"Where does all that hatred come from, _brother_?"  
>"I do not have to tell you that", Loki sneered. "Also, do not call me that. Your family gave up all right to claim me when they left me in the ice to die."<p>

"An unfortunate mistake", Helblindi admitted. "Did you know that you can tell a Jotuns magical talent by his size? The taller the giant the less magic he has because he puts all of it in his growth. When you were born you were _tiny _but once tested you didn't show any magical talent whatsoever. As such you were cast out, being deemed unfit for the throne. Now it turns out that you have the rare gift of shapeshifting. It is that gift that was holding onto all of your magic so that our healers could not pick up on it. If my father had known what a powerful mage, what a devastating opponent you would be, he would've killed my older brother Byleistr with his own hands just so he could put you on the throne."

"What a charming character", Loki muttered.

"I hated him", Helblindi said suddenly. "Nobody really _liked _my father but I despised him for what he did to my people. We were at a constant war with Muspelheim, we lost a third of our land mass of ice to them... It's been nine hundred years since the last battle has been fought between Jotunheim and Asgard and yet he still hasn't managed to secure at least an official ceasefire."

"I see", Loki said. It was dawning upon him where this was heading. "I'm afraid I cannot dispel your worries. Jotunheim has indeed a very bad reputation amongst the Aesir. Without wanting to insult your culture, you are rumoured to be cannibals, to disregard nature and have killed all life on your realm to cover it with ice. Your intelligence compares to a wild animal, you are afraid to walk under the sun because you can't stand anything that's light and beautiful and you eat little children for breakfast."

Helblindi gave an odd little laugh at that that didn't hold any humour at all. "I see. In this case, it is indeed no wonder you wanted us gone this badly. My father has brought this realm to its knees."

It took Loki a lot of strength to say the following words but looking at his... brother like this, a young king who clearly cared for his people and yet couldn't find any allies for them, it touched something within him. Something deep and primal.

"Not all is lost yet. These stories were... not the reason I attacked."

"Then what was it?"

"A series of unfortunate incidents."

Loki sighed and conjured himself a chair to sit on next to the throne. This was a long story. It felt surreal that he shall tell it to the Jotun when he had never told anyone else but then again, maybe it was only natural.

"At first it was only a childs prank, I admit that. Thor was to become king and I seemed to be the only one who saw he wasn't ready. I told prince Byleistr where to find the casket but made no mention of the security measures."

Helblindi snorted. "Yes, a stupid older bother meant to be king, we seem to have that in common."

"My plan worked like a charm. Thor became angry and wanted to invade the very same day, causing Odin to rethink. But it was not enough. When I provoked Thor to go to Jotunheim I never meant for him, for _us _to arrive there. I had told a guard of our goal beforehand. The watcher should've never opened the Bifrost. I didn't _mean _to cause a war between our realms. I only meant to show Odin what a reckless idiot Thor is. I never wanted this war! And war there was, king Laufey himself declared it."

"Of course he did – he had to, the Aesir murdered his heir."  
>"Yes well, I didn't even know who he was at that time."<p>

"I remember how Odin tried to appease my father by banishing his own heir to Midgard. Though it seemed he was dishonest in that one as well, for he came back only days afterwards."

Loki shook his head. "No it was _me _who brought Thor back. It was not easy either. When Frigga told me there might be a way back for him I panicked. I still needed time to come up with a plan to defend against Jotunheim. If my brother came back too early, his presence would further anger your kind and start the war before we were ready. That is why I told him Odin was dead and that it was his fault. I needed him to stop searching for a way back.

But then the Warrior Three betrayed me and I knew he would search all the more. Heimdall could've brought him back but even if he did he would've still been powerless. A powerless Thor in Asgard while the Jotun prepared to invade would be a dead Thor pretty soon. I only had one choice. Either I had to find a way to give Thor his powers back or I had to hurt him bad enough so he wouldn't survive travelling with the Bifrost so Heimdall wouldn't open it for him. I remembered centuries ago when Thor first picked up Mjölnir. The dwarfs said the hammer chose its wielder. Only a warrior worthy of its power could pick it up. Thor might have been worthy that day all these years ago but he wasn't anymore. It made sense for Odin, who was never much for magic, to reactivate that ancient charm to suit his own needs. And what better chance for Thor to prove his worth then in battle? That is the reason I sent the Destroyer, a powerful weapon. He would've either hurt Thor, preventing him from returning or help him to get his powers back."

"I suppose he didn't thank you", Helblindi said with a wry smile.

"Of course not. I didn't ever bother explain, he would've never believed me." Loki shook his head. "Even as they fought down on earth I still had to deal with the Jotun. I still had no plan and was awaiting their army. So I did the thing that made most sense, strategically speaking. I lured Laufey into the palace and killed him. I wanted to cut off the head of their leader, in hope without him his army would crumble."

"And it did", the king said with a raised eyebrow. "So why did go further?"

"I had no knowledge of Laufeys lacking popularity. For all I knew I could've created a martyr. It was Thors fault as much as it was mine that the war came. I did the only thing I could to prevent Aesir warriors from dying by ending said war, by ending all further wars. I only meant to save Asgard."

"What if we did not agree to a peace treaty today? What if upon returning you found Odin dead and had to take the throne again?"  
>"I believe I have learned enough about your world during the last two years to see that a preemptive attack of this magnitude would be uncalled for. Of course that does not mean I would hesitate to hold your realm and with it all your wives and children hostage should I see a blue army march up to my gates."<p>

A thin, humourless smile curled around Helblindis lips. He knew not to mess with Loki and seeing the king like this, powerless, it made him feel so much taller. He decided he quite liked it.

"I understand the need to protect your realm. Even if it is not truly yours. Still I believe it would be of more benefit to me to see someone with more... restrain on that throne."

Lokis red eyes lit up warningly. "It would not do you any good to kill me. Thor would not hesitate to avenge me, even if it meant bringing bloodshed and destruction upon Jotunheim the old fashioned way. And if you killed both of us, you'd have the blood of not only the royal heir but also a hero known far beyond the borders of Asgard on your hands. This would set the entire people of the Aesir and a good part of the Vanir, Light Elves and as silly as it sounds, probably even a few Midgardians against you. Even if Odin died and his realm fell to civil war, whoever takes the throne next would declare war with you just to gain the favour of the people. You can touch neither me nor Thor and you know this, else we would not sit here."

"How awfully perceptive of you. However, this is only true if the thunderer really cares so much about you. How could you possibly be so sure of that when he is not even of your blood?"

Loki opened his mouth, even though he didn't know exactly what to say – but he was spared the decision because Thor chose that exact moment to smash through the door, Lokis name on his lips, ready to go rampage on the icy throne room.

"Loki, don't listen to him! It's a trap, you must not give in!"

Loki felt torn between burying his head in his hands, laughing and practising damage control. In the end he went for a pointed glare towards Helblindi and stood, facing the blonde.

"Thor, what is going on?"

But Thor had already crossed the hall, looming threateningly over the king. Though while the same was seated, they still were eye-to-eye.

"I swear, if you do anything to him I'll break your neck with my bare hands and – and I'll kill all of your guards, I'll fight against your whole army if I have to but you will _not _take him from me!"

Any other time Loki would be angry at a promising negotiation being ruined and at Thor being as possessive as a jealous lover. As it was he mainly felt amusement because the timing really was perfect and he was able to direct a distinct 'I-told-you-so'-look at the king.

Helblindi glared at him as if he believed this was somehow staged but there was no real malice in his eyes.

Loki turned to the blonde again.

"Thor, I thought we said no killing of foreign dignitaries." He knew better then to ask him to put the hammer away. When his sarcasm didn't seem to reach him, Loki gave a sigh and moved towards the god. He deliberately positioned himself between the king and Thor, which required for him to stand really close to the other prince. He laid his hands on Thors chest in a calming manner and looked up into his impossibly blue eyes serious but with authority.

"I am _fine, _Thor, and there is no reason why I wouldn't leave this world with you as soon as our work here is done. I do believe we managed to take the worst hurdle. Isn't that right, king Helblindi?"

The Jotun rolled his eyes again and nodded but it didn't seem to appease Thor much.

"We can continue to discuss the details of a treaty in a... more official surrounding. You will be there with me, won't you?", Loki all but purred.

"I..."

Thor looked over to the king and then back to his brother helplessly, licking his dry lips. It was hard to concentrate on anything else when hearing Lokis sweet voice, like honey running down his throat.

"I was worried for you... You were taking so long", he tried to explain. "And I was afraid..."  
>"<em>You <em>were afraid?" Loki laughed quietly and let go of him, moving closer to the throne. "Please no admitting weaknesses in front of foreign kings, Thor. You are lucky my brother and I understand each other."

Apparently though that was the wrong thing to say because Thor went rigid and threw a hateful glare at Helblindi. "He is _not _your brother!"

"Yes? Then who is? _You _certainly don't think of me as one." Loki couldn't resist that jab and it stuck Thor right to the core. He practically flinched at the words, avoiding both Lokis accusing and Helblindis curious eyes.

"As much as I enjoy a little family drama", the king finally said, "I think it is time we move on to the official discussions. I dearly hope there will be no further reason for weapons drawn." He gave a pointed glare at his men, that Thor only now realized had surrounded them with at least half a dozen ice blades pointed at his back.

"That would be most appreciated", Loki agreed.

Thor and the Jotun were very reluctant to lower their weapons but eventually they did and Helblindi sent for his advisers so they could open the negotiations. When everyone was moving Loki and Helblindi exchanged a secret look and found that they did indeed understand each other. It was quite unexpected for the god of mischief. He would've never thought he'd find a kindred spirit in a world as cold and unwelcoming as Jotunheim. But Helblindi with his quick wit and his sharp tongue, who could be as threatening as a viper hidden in the grass and as strangely innocent as a child really appealed to him. He actually thought it was a shame he didn't have more time to get to know him. Of course Loki would not want to exchange his life in Asgard for one in Jotunheim but he found he would not mind having Helblindi as a little brother.

XxX

It had been three days since Thor and Loki had arrived on Jotunheim. The negotiations were going more or less smoothly. Jotun and Aesir would never be allies and happily trade goods or fight side by side, but they could certainly agree on an official ceasefire. If any Jotun attacked Aesir, it would be the gods who would judge them and in turn, Jotun would punish any offending Aesir after their own laws. However if there were to be any executions, a representative from the other race had to be present at the trial and possessed the right to take the case in front of the Allfather or king Helblindi respectively.

Also, not unsurprisingly, Jotunheim demanded reparations for the damage done by the Bifrost. They were not interested in gold, instead they demanded payment in form of cattle and corn. Asgard however had to import these things itself from Alfheim, so things took a little longer to discuss.

Loki and Thor had been given guest rooms next to each other as well as two others for the Einharjar. Naturally they were freezing cold and if one of them ever saw a blue servant, which there seemed to be very few around, they were unwilling to do anything about it. They were also strictly forbidden from lighting a fire. It made sense, since most of the structure was made of ice but Thor was convinced they only said it to mock them. If he had his way they would've long since abandoned the negotiations and let the Jotuns rot in their ice but he couldn't for two reasons. One was that he had orders from the Allfather and the terms of the treaty were reasonable ones. The second reason was Loki.

Thor didn't know how to describe it but Loki seemed... different. More at ease. He was smiling more often, still sarcastic, still evil but smiling nonetheless. He appeared perfectly comfortable in the cold air and had no problems at all talking to the king, not just negotiating, discussing, arguing, but also just chatting, _joking _when they were taking a break from the official stuff.

Most noticeably though, Loki had taken to wander around blue-skinned.

Thor didn't have anything against a blue Loki. He found the strange markings on his skin fascinating and his blood red eyes, while not as beautiful as his green ones, still seemed to be able to penetrate his very soul when he looked at Thor. He had to be careful not to touch him yet he catch a frostbite but for some reason seeing his blue skin on an everyday basis didn't feel as unnatural as it should. It was probably the ice, the warrior decided. Everything in Jotunheim had a blue hue to it, as if your were seeing the world through blue glasses. Loki fit in perfectly in these surroundings. It was Thor and the Einherjar who stood out awkwardly.

And that right there was probably the problem; Loki was connecting to the very people he used to hate so much and Thor was being ignored. A few days ago when General Gymir hat told him the king meant to trap Loki, solely for the purpose of provoking Thor so he would act like a fool as he now knew, Loki had assured him that he would leave for the next world with him. At that time he had worried his brother would be forcefully restrained. Now he worried he might chose to stay by himself. The mere idea was ridiculous but the fact alone that it occurred to him, that it didn't seem impossible was driving him crazy. It wasn't just the thought of losing Loki either (thought that was bad enough in itself) it was the thought losing Loki _to someone else._

Eventually there came a time when he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself any longer. He waited until he and Loki had a moment alone and then he asked as casually as he could:

"You know, you never told me what you talked to the king about to make him agree to the treaty."

Loki, who was busy rereading the half finished script for said treaty, made a noncommittal sound.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

His brother looked up. "Let me think about it... no."

"Wha- But why not?"

"You should have figured by now that you don't always get what you want", came the scratching reply, "especially from me."

That did shut up Thor quite effectively. It was clear he was still curious but he didn't dare object.

Obviously, Loki had not expected it to be this easy. After a few moments of silence, he finally let out a sigh, put his notes away and faced Thor.

"I do not want to tell you because it is private. Believe me, if I had been recruiting the king in my scheming against Asgard, I would simply lie to you about it."

Thors mouth dropped open a little. "That was not what I had been thinking!"

Loki scoffed. "Really? How incredibly reckless of you."

Thor didn't know if he should feel guilty or insulted. Was it so wrong to... _believe _in Loki? "Whatever it is you said to him", he finally replied, "he seems to like you well enough."

"As much as one can like the murderer of ones family who threatened to destroy your world, yes, I suppose he does."

The god of thunder swallowed. "And you... you like him too."

The Jotun threw him an odd look. Then he chose his words carefully: "Helblindi knows he must not touch me – and not just literally either. He does not underestimate me and sees my talents for what they are. In short, he respects me and while you can still respect somebody who is your enemy, I find this to be a quality very rarely aimed at me these days. It is something I appreciate."

"I respect you too", Thor hurried to say.

Loki gave him a pointed glare. "You can never hope to respect somebody while simultaneously wanting to stick your hammer into them, _brother." _

The god of thunder blanched and started to splutter. "That's-That's not what I want."

"Oh?" The other prince raised an eyebrow. "So you prefer it the other way around? I shall take you up on that if I ever fall so low as to join you in your bottomless pit... Which is not likely to happen, just to be clear."

Thor quickly went from white as a sheet to red as a tomato. He had to admit he had never thought about Loki in... that position but strangely enough the idea did intrigue him. Involuntarily he thought back about the night Loki had chained him to his bed. He had been tense back then, of course, he had not struggled much but he had not been submissive either. What would it feel like to let go of all control and have Loki have his way with him? In all honesty, he did not think he could do that. He could not let himself fall into Lokis arms – he would always be afraid he'd hit hard ground. He hated it but fact was... He could not trust Loki. And Loki... Loki did not trust him either.

"I know that I'm a terrible brother", Thor finally let out. "You do not need to remind me of that. Though I suppose I deserve to have it rubbed in."

"Can't argue with you on that one", Loki muttered.

"It is just... I'm trying my best here. You certainly do not make it easy but I'm still here, still trying. I can't help but wonder if you... If you'd rather have Helblindi as a brother."

Loki looked at him again and for once his eyes did not seem quite as cold. He was silent for a couple of seconds. Finally he averted his eyes again.

"That... is not correct", he finally admitted. "I might occasionally enjoy his company but at the same time I am... repulsed by our similarities. I do not enjoy being constantly reminded of my heritage just by looking at him. You, on the other hand... Despite all your faults, of which there are many, you have always stood to me loyally. You only raised your weapon against me when you thought I was hurting myself. I recognize the effort you make and I am... glad to have you by my side. A Jotun, especially Helblindi, could never endure my presence that long."

With those last words Loki was looking into his eyes again. He sounded sincere, though reluctant and Thor felt a hundred butterflies dance in his stomach. But...

"I don't believe you", he whispered, unable to conceal the heartbroken tone.

Loki returned his gaze blankly.

"What gave me away?"

Thor smiled sadly. "It's too good to be true."

"Is that so." It was not a question. The cold returned into Lokis eyes. "And there I was thinking my acting skills were dropping."

"No. You were... very convincing."

Loki gave a short, humourless laugh. "I suppose you know me too well. Now if you start telling my clones from the real me, I might actually get concerned."

"I'm working on it."

Yes, Loki might have been lying about appreciating him but he had not been deliberately cruel by stating he preferred Helblindi either. For that at least, Thor was grateful.

The negotiations were soon finished and the brothers readied themselves to leave. One of the Einherjar had been sent ahead with the treaty. They said goodbye to the Jotuns, most of them still being cold though Thor experienced another stab of jealously when there seemed to pass an unspoken understanding between Loki and the king.

"As soon as the peace is officially accepted by the Allfather", Helblindi said formally, addressing the younger prince, "you might consider yourself welcome in my palace. I am looking forward to working with you in rebuilding our realm."

Our realm. That stung.

"Thank you for your generosity", Loki answered smoothly, "I do not know whenever I will be able to make use of your hospitality, considering the opinion your people have of me, but I will keep it in mind."

King Helblindi nodded, having expected nothing else and Thor felt himself seething inside. He just wanted to get out of here.

When they finally left the palace, making their way into the open so they could call for Heimdall, Thor noticed that Loki was still in his Jotun form.

"Say, Loki, you don't plan going to the next world all blue like that, do you? I know that most people are expecting it from _me _because of some bad drinking habits in the past, but they might be shocked seeing you like this."

"Of course not. I was keeping this form out of convenience", Loki replied stiffly. "Else I would be a trembling mess from the cold, similar to you."

"Oh. So it has nothing to do with the negotiations and stuff?"

"It is a nice side effect that I seem to earn less scornful looks that way", he admitted.

For some reason, this made Thor angry. "Well, from _them, _maybe, but our guard is certainly feeling uncomfortable. Maybe you could've borne that small inconvenience for us?"

Loki threw him a look of disdain. "You mean, for _you? _What is it, Thor, have I finally found a way to smother your perversion? Are you repulsed by me?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Really? There is no need to lie to me. I know that when you look at me like this, you see a monster and all your instincts tell you to kill me." Lokis eyes were cold and hard, his voice cruelly taunting but Thor thought he also saw a tiny speck of hurt.

"I swear to you that I have _never _thought that way", he said with conviction.

The god of mischief smiled in a wicked way that immediately told Thor that he'd said the wrong thing.

"I remember quite clearly one day in Vanaheim roughly two hundred years ago, when we were sparring together in preparation for the battle the next day. I was experimenting with my shifting magic, trying to increase my strength, stamina and damage resistance by combining the characteristics of several different races. When you got the better of me for a moment my concentration slipped and I turned into this form. At that time I did not know that it was my natural one, I simply thought I'd made a mistake. When my magic is upset, changing the colour of furniture or other peoples hair, skin or clothing is one of the most harmless and most common symptoms."

Thor slowly dawned what day Loki was speaking of and he felt his hands become sweaty.

"But you, when you looked at me I could see the shock, the disgust, the hatred. You stormed at me with your hammer and attacked, certainly _not _in a friendly, sparring sort of way. You aimed to _kill me _and if I hadn't dodged in time, who knows, you might have spared Asgard a lot of trouble. You were in a rage that day, until I managed to transform back and explain the mistake. I could see your hatred clearly, oh mighty Thor."

Thor closed his eyes in pain at the memory. If this was truly what Loki thought... It was no wonder he had never told him about his heritage when he found out, had never tried to make him understand.

"Loki, that day I... I thought you were a Jotun – I mean, a foreign one. I thought one of them had killed my brother and taken his place. Of course I was shocked, of course I was filled with hatred. I thought you had been murdered!"

Loki was looking at him strangely, as if he wasn't sure whenever to believe him or not.

"Trust me, I was beyond terrified at the thought that I could've seriously hurt you that day myself. Don't you remember how you spelled my mouth shut after two weeks because I wouldn't stop annoying you with my apologies? Don't you remember how I didn't dare raise my weapon against you again, even in a friendly spare, for five month?"

Loki did remember. He could see it working behind his forehead. In the end though he just gave a snort and turned away.

"It does not matter much now anyway."

They were silent for a moment, just walking quietly side by side.

"You... You didn't do it for me though, did you?", Thor asked nervously. He hated to interrupt the silence, that had felt relatively pleasant but he had to get this out of his system.

"What do you mean?", Loki asked with a sideways glance.

"The being blue thing. You didn't do it just so that I... wouldn't feel as attracted anymore, did you?"

His brother gave a sigh and turned away from him.

"Because if it's that then you don't have to! I mean... It's not really working and... You can just stay in the form you're most comfortable with."

"Contrary to what you believe, not the whole world is about you", Loki replied sharply. "I do think it would be justified to at least try this approach if there was a chance it would keep your hands off me."

That stung. Badly.

Anger was fighting hurt within Thor as he said: "You know I have never... Ever touched you in any way that is not becoming... unless you asked me to."

And that was the truth. He could not deny that his _thoughts _had been on the unholy side several times but he had never acted on them.

They had reached the open skies and stopped. Loki turned back into his Aesir form and avoided Thors look. For a moment he was lost in thought. He really was glad he had remembered to cover his brother and himself in a magical bubble that hid their conversation from the guards following them.

Loki saw the truth in Thors words, even though he denied it. It was a very valid argument and this irked the god of mischief. If he wanted Thor to beg to be allowed to please him, he had to build on his shame and guilt. For some reason Thor was not as ashamed for his desires as he should be, unless Loki could make him lose control. But whatever guilt he was bearing was not connected to these desires at all, for he had done no wrong in that regard. He was feeling guilty for leaving Loki to fend for his own ever since they had stopped being children and Loki enjoyed toying with that guilt but... it was not enough.

Thor still found a certain amount of pride in his self-control. To take that away from him would be the sweetest humiliation. Yes, he decided, it was time for another game.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!", Thor shouted to the skies and soon the multicoloured light came down for them. Since they hadn't stayed that long on Jotunheim, they had decided against going back to Asgard. Instead the Einherjar they had sent before had relied their wish to travel right to the next world – Nidavellir, the home of the dwarfs.

XxX

**AN:** A monster chap - because I love you and I had a good day. I knew nobody would fall for the Loki-has-been-trapped but it was such a good point to end the chappie.  
>Does anyone have any ideas for the next world? I really don't know anything about norse mythology, I'm making this all up.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The dwarfs and the Aesir had been living at peace with each other for over four thousand years. There had been a few rather bloody rebellions but no outright war as long as the princes could remember.

The tiny inhabitants of Nidavellir were great at crafting all kind of goods. Forging weapons and armour was their speciality and they were vicious in battle. More often then not they quarrelled with the Vanir, though that was mostly to keep their weapons sharp. They had a couple of wars with the Jotun and fire demons too. They were wealthy people who had earned a lot of money by selling their goods to other realms. Thors hammer Mjölnir was one of their finest pieces, as was Odins royal staff. Their main trading partners were the Light Elves of Alfheim, where they got primary goods and food from, the Aesir, who provided them with advanced technology and the Vanir, who they gave their weapons to to let them be enchanted. That was another reason why they chose to fight with the wild people so much, to lower the extraordinary high prices that they asked in turn for their magic.

Upon arriving at Nidavellir, Loki and Thor were welcomed with all the pomp and applause becoming of their status. It was seldom these days that Asgard was sending out such important people as ambassadors, as the relationship with their allied realm did not need much maintenance. There really was little reason for them to be here but Odin had wanted them to check the loyalty of all the realms, even the allied ones in case they were seeking to take advantage of Asgards weakness. Also it would have been an affront to the dwarfs not to show themselves here when they were visiting all the other worlds.

On their first day the princes took part in a great feast to their honour, drinking lots of mead and making pleasant conversation with the king of the dwarfs.

As it turned out, the tiny people were not the least bit concerned about Asgards misuse of the Bifrost as a weapon. On the contrary, they were congratulating Loki for 'showing those big-heads their place'. They looked down on the giants as barbarians for using neither armour nor weapons, despite the fact that one Jotun warrior could probably squash half a dozen of them simply by not looking where he put his feet. Loki found it quite hilarious but, diplomatically, chose not to let his amusement show.

The princes toured the realm for a couple of days, making note of the dwarfs problems and how to solve them using Asgardian technology and inventions. Negotiations were mainly economical in nature, leading to both of them quickly becoming bored out of their mind. After the tense atmosphere of Jotunheim though, this was practically a vacation.

Loki was quickly tired of numbers and thus decided he would play another game with Thor. His chance came when during one of the dinner-time feasts, a group of hairy little dwarfs challenged Loki to a drinking duel. Thor had already gone though this procedure twice, though on this evening he was still relatively sober. The dwarfs though brought out a new kind of drink, a booze far stronger then mead. Loki took the challenge, drinking the, in his opinion, quite disgusting fluid to the laughter and applause of the dwarfs and Thor alike. What they did not know was that Loki used his illusions to cover up the fact that he was drinking water half of the time. However the new brand gave him an excuse to act incredibly drunk and silly at the end of it.

The god of mischief won the duel when all five dwarfs started snoring under the table but he was staggering quite badly too. Thor was still laughing when he helped him up, putting one of Lokis arms over his shoulder as he dragged him back to his assigned room.

Loki fell onto his bed gracelessly. He could feel the effect of the alcohol, not really that strong but strong enough to make it easy to act the drunkard. He tugged at his clothing uselessly and Thor helped him to get rid of his shoes and outer armour with a grin.

When the blonde was kneeling over him on the bed, having just discarded the last of Lokis armour, leaving him in only his undershirt and some cotton pants, the god of mischief began phase two of his evil plan.

Magic playing around his fingers, he quickly banished Thors outer armour to his room, leaving them equally exposed.

"Loki...", Thor muttered uncertainly.

"Shh", the liar made and let out a giggle that was completely out of character. "Show me, Thor. I wanna see..."  
>"What are you talking about? Loki, you're drunk-"<br>"I wanna see that mark I gave you", he muttered, tugging at Thors shirt. "Show me..."

Thor gave up struggling and let Loki push his shirt up. There was the rune that Loki had carved into his flesh nearly two weeks ago. It had healed nicely but still left a faint scar.

"Still there", Loki purred and drew a blue finger over the section. "Still working."

He looked up at Thor, green eyes wide but clouded over, lips slightly parted. Inviting. The trap was open and ready and his brother... fell right into it.

Thor leaned down, hesitantly at first and captured those soft lips in a kiss.

Loki could not hide his smirk. He returned the affection hungrily and his brother was oh so eager to respond. Then he let himself fall backwards again, pulling the blonde with him.

For a moment the older brother was thrown off track and his arms gave in, causing him to almost fall on Loki. The other made a pleased sound.

Thor freed himself from his grip, staring at Loki with a mix of disbelief, hope and want. "Loki – I shouldn't be doing this."

Loki gave a purr and bend his leg to lightly rub it against the inside of Thors tight. "Oh, but you _want _to, don't you, brother?"

Oh that look, that look!

Unbeknownst to Thor, Loki had slipped an aphrodisiac into his mead before the drinking match had started. By now the lust was clouding his view and when Loki grabbed his head to pull him into another kiss, he didn't fight. Instead he returned his affection with passion, his tongue soon pressing against Lokis lips, demanding entrance. He opened his mouth for him but Thor was quickly met with a vicious tongue, attacking his own and pushing it back. The Jotun bit on his lower lip, eliciting a sharp hiss from Thor, only to lick over it shortly after, nibbling it softly, leaving his lips swollen and thriving for more.

Thor gave a throaty moan and now Loki did not need to pull him down anymore. He gave him a one-armed hug, pulling the smaller man closer and let go of his lips, kissing down his jawline, his throat, down to his collarbone.

"I shouldn't be doing this", he muttered again, "you're not in your right mind."

"Hm... no, I'm not", Loki agreed with his most seductive, velvety voice that drove all doubts from Thors mind.

His hands wandered along his sides, under his shirt. Loki blamed the alcohol for the moan that escaped him as he felt those callous hands on his skin that was tingling everywhere they touched.

The blonde tried to pull the shirt over his head but it got stuck.

"Thor", Loki complained, grabbing his wrist, not knowing whenever he wanted to stop him or to make him hurry up.

Thor interpreted it as the latter and resigned to simply rip away the green cloth.

"By the Norns, Loki... I love you."

They were pressed flush together now, Thor rubbing his groin against his in an attempt to get some friction for his growing erection while kissing along Lokis chest. The younger man felt his own desire spark as he circled his tongue around his nipple. There was excitement and pleasure and a growing tension in his lower abdomen.

"Loki, my sweet Loki, my dear, I love you so much..."

But there was also the vague reminder of a plan. He was not supposed to enjoy this. He _must not _enjoy this.

"Ah, Thor!", he moaned despite himself as the blonde buried his tongue in his belly button, the sensation sending sparks of electricity up his spine. "S-Stop it!"

He did not stop and Loki found that he was quite pleased about that. But it was not enough.

Loki struggled weakly in Thors embrace, taking care to raise his hips as he did so to meet Thors. He was repaid with a deep growl and Thor strengthening his embrace, pulling him into another bruising kiss. This time Loki did not fight but he did not reciprocate either. Thor didn't seem to notice.

"B-Brother... let go of me!" His words were slurred and not spoken with much vehemence. He wasn't looking into his eyes, he felt he could not. The god let go a little but he was still on top of him, kissing his neck, occasionally biting down on it, only to quickly kiss and lick the spot to soothe the pain. It was very arousing and for a moment Loki felt his resolve weaken, another moan escaping him.

Thor was caressing him, kissing him and then his hand slipped between Lokis legs, up his tights, making his toes curl. For a second his hand hesitated, hovering over his waistband and he looked up at him as if asking for permission and Loki knew it was now or never.

His body was screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes!" at him and he opened his mouth and called out, not as loud as he would've liked but still angry and frustrated: "No, I don't want that! Let _go _of me, Thor!"

Thor froze in mid motion, staring at Loki with wide eyes. The god of deceit used the moment of shock, he brought his knee up and kicked Thor away from him.

The mighty god of thunder gave a surprised yelp and promptly fell onto the ground. Loki was scrambling to the head of the bed, as far away from Thor as he could and pulled his legs close to him. That is how Thor found him as he was able to raise his head again, confusion and pain in his eyes.

"Loki", he called out with a rasp voice but the Jotun was glaring daggers at him, letting just a hint of panic slip into his voice for good measure.

"Get out, Thor, _GET OUT!"_

The older prince scrambled to his feet, the beginnings of a horrifying realization showing on his face. He slammed the door behind him and Loki was left on his own.

The god of deceit relaxed only slowly as he heard Thors hurried steps growing fainter. The blood was still flowing hotly in his veins, his skin still tingling. He looked down at himself, taking notice of a prominent bulge in his pants. Damn. That had not been part of the plan.

XxX

The next morning Loki woke up with a headache. Groaning he put his hands at his temples, willing healing magic into his tormented skull. He hated to be hungover.

Loki went to take a shower and slowly his mind began working again, memories of last night coming back bit by bit. The challenge of the dwarfs, how he had tricked Thor to help him into his room and ultimately...

Loki groaned and pressed his forehead against the cold tiles. He still felt the tingling on his skin, especially on those slightly darkened spots on his neck... That had gotten way out of hand. He must have been quite drunk despite his efforts. How was he ever going to look into Thors eyes again? This was beyond embarrassing.

With a sigh Loki turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. It was no use now. He would have to deal with the aftermath eventually. Hopefully Thor hadn't noticed how... affected he had been and would be busy worrying about his own skin because Loki was _so _going to kill him if he dared mentioning it.

The god of lies managed to avoid seeing Thor the whole morning. He even skipped a meeting, though he did go to the second that day even if just because if someone was searching for him, by then they wouldn't look at the place where he was supposed to be. But of course even he could not avoid the unavoidable forever.

Of all the places, he run into his brother in the library. In hindsight, coming here had been a stupid idea. Everyone who knew Loki would look here first for him. But he really did need something to take his mind off the matter and magic spell tomes usually did the job.

When he saw Thor sitting by a windowsill, just staring out, he almost turned on his heel and walked out again. But something held him back. He felt as if he had been running away his whole life. He had changed. He was better then that now.

Purposefully Loki went to the shelf he had been heading for, pulling out a book of his desire.

Thor threw a glance behind and upon recognizing his brother, quickly stood.

"Loki!"

The god of lies simply gave him a glare but otherwise ignored him as he took his book with him and turned around.

"W-Wait!"

Thor hurried after him, quickly falling into step next to him. "Loki, please..."  
>"What, Thor?", he snapped, stopping abruptly. "I am trying my hardest not to rip your head off at this moment so talk <em>fast <em>before I change my mind!"

"I..." Thor swallowed. He looked miserable. Dark bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation, pale skin, a slight shake to his hands. Loki noted these signs but they gave him no satisfaction.

"I know you don't want to see me right now", Thor finally whispered. "I... I scared you. I'm sorry."

"_Scared me?", _Loki repeated incredulously. "What the hell, Thor?! I'm not fucking _scared _of you, I'm damn _furious!_"

"Uh..."  
>"You did it again, Thor! I told you to keep your hands away, but you, you never listen, do you?" Loki was mad by this point, having barely enough mind to be thankful that the library was deserted. "You <em>never <em>listen to me, you never do what I want! You're such a selfish bastard, you don't care one bit what I want!" Only that that wasn't right. When Loki had told him to stop, that hadn't been what he had _wanted. _He had wanted him to continue. He had _enjoyed _it. Thor had felt that and that was why he had continued.

"Just a few days ago you told me how you had never touched me in any way that is unbecoming and as soon as my defence gets a tiny crack you jump at me like a horny teenager!" Only that he had cracked on purpose, had provoked the disaster himself by slipping drugs into Thors mead. Not very strong ones, admittedly, but still enough to have only himself to blame.

Loki was raising his voice with every sentence, until he screamed the last words at Thor. The god of thunder flinched, not daring to look into his eyes but he was also giving off a strange feeling of... relief?

"You are right. My desire was clouding my view. I did not recognize that you were feeling violated until it was too late. If you have changed your mind about having me stay at your side... I understand it."

This was wrong. This was all so wrong.

Everything was going according to his plan but it was _so wrong. _

Loki knew now why Thor was sounding so relieved. It was because Loki was being angry at him and vocal about him. Yes, his brother was feeling guilty, very much so, just as planned. He thought he had violated Loki – attempted to _rape _him and it was a horrifying thought. If Loki had acted scared of him, he was sure he could've broken Thor this very moment. He could've gotten him to hate himself, craving for even a shard of Lokis forgiveness just as he had planned. If Loki had acted scared, if he had pretended to see nothing but a monster in him, no chance of ever returning any kind of love, even a brotherly one, he would've taken from Thor the one thing that gave his life beauty. Instead Loki had screamed at him in anger and in doing so he had told him that it was his pride that had been hurt most last night. Thor could live with hurting Lokis pride. He could not live with betraying his trust.

Loki recognized this but he found himself unable to regret his outburst. He did not _want _Thor to think he had violated him. He was Loki, the god of chaos, he did not get violated, dammit! He refused to base his victory upon something as dirty as this. Even if nobody but Thor would ever know, he could not accept it. And also... I found he couldn't do this to Thor. Provoking his brother to hurt him and rub it into his face later was one thing. Blaming the broken state of his mind on him was another entirely.

Yes, Loki was broken. He was constantly balancing that thin ridge between controlled chaos and insanity. And yes, he did feel abused and violated, mostly by Odin and his endless lies, his inaction when he had needed him most and the ignorance of the people that should've been his. But Thor had little to do with this. And he... he loved him _so much. _Loki had no idea how he could've missed it all those years. It was in every glance, in every gesture, in every word. Thor loved him and though a part of Loki still hated him, he also... He didn't want to destroy Thor. Not anymore.

Loki took a deep breath and stepped towards the blonde.

He had to put this straight before Thor fell apart in front of his very eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_He didn't want to destroy Thor. Not anymore._

_Loki took a deep breath and stepped towards the blonde. He had to put this straight before Thor fell apart in front of his very eyes._

"Thor, look at me."

His brother raised his head slowly, meeting Lokis eyes with uncertainty and pain.

"I am angry at you", he said but he did it calmly, not necessarily cold but firmly. "I am angry at you for the position you put me in. You have made everything a hundred times more complicated then it had to be. But you are not the only one to blame for last night. A large part of my anger is directed at myself. You are to stay with me for as long as you can bear my moods."

Thors mouth dropped open a little. "Is it... Is it really okay? I... don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I will do my best to forget it ever happened. Believe me, I'm very good at deluding myself", Loki said sarcastically.

For a moment they were silent. Loki was about to turn away, deeming the conversation finished.

Thor was regarding him with a strange look. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Thor...", he said warningly.

"There is no reason for you to blame yourself. You were drunk. I was the one who lost control."

"For you own good, you should let it rest."

But the god of thunder chose this day to be awfully perceptive.

"Loki, did you perhaps... Enjoy it it too?"

Loki didn't know what to say. There was no use in lying. His pleasure had been obvious the other night.

"You were very drunk, brother. I know I cannot read anything into it", Thor said softly.

By the Norns, was this giant oaf reassuring him?

"I know that!", he snapped back. "That's why I..." The words got stuck in his throat. He balled his hands to fist, his knuckles turning white. It was not right.

Thor stepped forward hesitantly. He reached out for him ever so slowly, waiting for Loki to pull back. But he could not. The blonde grabbed him by the neck in that brotherly gesture he had used so often, bringing their foreheads together. When he thought about it, it was quite an intimate gesture. But he didn't think about it, not in that moment.

"Thor you..." Lokis voice was raw, a thousand feelings fighting within him. Pain and fear, embarrassment, anger, the feeling of losing ones balance. Of falling. He needed someone to hold onto. "You are allowed to love me, Thor."

Another arm snaked around Lokis back as a shake went though Thors body, though he could not see his expression. He was keeping his eyes shut firmly in an attempt to conceal that treacherous wetness in them.

"No more games?", Thor asked with a voice just as raw as his. He sounded relieved but also very, very tired.

"No more games", he muttered.

Thor hugged him closer as if he was afraid if wasn't holding him tight enough, Loki might break into a million pieces and slip through his fingers. And maybe, that was what would happen.

"I love you, Loki. I'll always love you."

And Loki relaxed just a little.

"I won't", he whispered. "I'll never love you. I cannot."

Thor gave him another squeeze. "That's okay. I'll be happy as long as I can stay by your side."

Loki believed him. That was the worst of it. What right had Thor to be so pure even while nurturing unnatural perversions towards a monster?

"Stupid brother", Loki muttered and finally, he returned the hug. A stupid brother. But _his._

XxX

It was their last day on Nidavellir and the dwarfs had a huge feast in their honour. Loki and Thor wisely held back with the drinking but they certainly enjoyed the food.

The god of thunder was back to his usual cheerful self, sitting next to Loki and grazing him with a warm look once in a while. Before, this had unsettled the god of deceit, made him uncomfortable. Now, he found he didn't mind it anymore. He did not return Thors affection, he was quite certain of this but he did not think himself as undeserving of the complex concept of love as before. He had been able to see himself from Thors point of view for just a moment. By refusing the chance to destroy his brother, by accepting his love for him, he had finally acknowledged that there was something worth loving inside of him. He had acknowledged that he was not a monster when before, he had only been able to reassure himself that even if he was an evil beast, at least he could say with conviction that Odin was worse.

That was why, even though it made him uncomfortable at times, he needed Thors love. And considering where they were heading next, he would need it very much.

"Midgard! He has _got _to be kidding me!", Loki cursed as he stared at the letter angrily. The message had come a minute ago with another Einharjar that was joining their guard in exchange for the one they had sent before.

"Well, it is the realm that we affronted most recently. Also the mortals have a short life span and our trip could very well take some time. It is not that surprising that the Allfather would send us there next", Thor said.

Loki glared at him. "That's not the real reason and you know it!"

"It won't be that bad. Nobody but the black clad people and my friends know it was you who lead the Chitauri and I asked them to keep quiet about it before I left. All we have to do is go down there, speak with the king of Midgard and tell him that his world is under the protection of Asgard and that we offer reparations for the damage caused by the Chitauri."

If at all possible, Loki glared even harder. "Thor, are you actually trying to make me angry or are you just that much of an idiot?"

"What do you mean?"

"There _is _no king of Midgard!"

Thor stopped in his tracks and stared at Loki. "What? What do you mean – you didn't kill him or something, did you?"

Loki felt his eyebrow twitch.

"No, you imbecile, I mean that there _is no king _and _there never was! _The mortals are a pathetic and aggressive race, always at each others throats over the most unimportant of things. Their world is split into countless of tiny countries, each of them with their own ruler. Some don't even have a king but a council that changes members every few years. You cannot _negotiate _with humans because they do not have a common representative."

Slowly Lokis word and all of their implications registered in Thors brain and a small, surprised "oh" escaped him.

"I... I thought... the black clad people were the personal guard of the king", he admitted.

"No, they are _not! _They are one of several groups working in the shadows for their country, the USA. While that may be one of the biggest and most influential countries on Midgard, it certainly doesn't represent the whole realm. In fact, most of the rest of the world tends to look at them with dislike from what I've seen, enough so that they'd be insulted if we, as official representatives, only spoke to them."

"So then we have to arrange for a meeting of the leaders of all the different tribes – I mean, countries."

But Loki shook his head. "No, our foremost mission is to handle the reparations for the damage done to that city. The rulers of Midgard will not assemble for something like that. Since the invasion was limited to such a tight space, it should be enough if we only dealt with the country that was affected – _without_ revealing the existence of other realms to the rest of the world. We should do this as quiet and quickly as possible."

Loki had expected an argument. Thor rarely ever agreed with him, even if it was just so he could be of different opinion. But this time he stayed silent, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know quite a lot about Midgard", he stated finally.

"Of course", Loki huffed. "I made my homework before I went to invade, you know."

"I don't understand this. When there is no king to overthrow... conquering Midgard would be so much harder. You'd have to go and fight every singly country on its own. That would take decades, even with the Chitauri... And somehow I don't think they would've been willing to stay that long. If you wanted to conquer a world, Midgard was the worst possible choice."

Loki took his time to answer, not looking at Thor. "Fool. The invasion was never about conquering Midgard."

"But... then what was it about?"

Loki closed his eyes as if in pain. "I do not need to tell you that."

"But-"  
>"Just leave it alone."<br>"I'm just trying to understand you, brother..."

Loki wanted to throw the almost familiar, rejecting words into his face – that he was _not _his brother. But somehow, saying them wasn't as easy as it had been before.

Thor hated to see that look on Lokis face. It itched in his fingers to reach out for him, to cup his cheek, stroke his hair, pull him into his arms. He knew that would only make it worse but _damn it, _he couldn't bear to see his little brother hurt. He wanted to protect him but he had no idea what troubled him and so he could do nothing.

"Let's just... go to the parade", Loki finally said defeated. The parade was being held by the dwarfs in honour of their departure. The tiny people really used every opportunity to celebrate.

Their guard met the princes shortly outside of the palace gates, bowing to them and taking them into their middle

"We'll have to leave them here when we go to Midgard", Loki muttered as they made their way to the crowd of dwarfs that had arrived to see them off. "After all our objective is to _not _draw attention."

Thor nodded but didn't reply because in that moment a sturdy little dwarf with silver armour who they recognized to be the prince of Nidavellir, strode towards them.

"For his victory over the frost giants", the prince announced with a wide grin, "the people of Nidavellir present you, prince Loki, with this weapon, made in our finest forge by our most talented craftsmen: the spear Hronir!"

Loki could not quite hide his surprise as the dwarf handed him a golden spear, similar to Gungnir in design but with a simple sharp blade at the end and roughly five dozen runes carved into it.

Under the applause of the dwarfs, Loki took the spear and as soon as his fingers touched the metal, he could feel the magic humming in it. This was a powerful weapon – one that was on par with Thors hammer Mjölnir.

Loki gave a respectful bow.

"You have my profuse thanks for this extraordinary gift", he said sincerely. It had always irked him a little that Thor had gotten such a formidable weapon for when he aided Nidavellir in one of its wars against Vanaheim. To now have one himself meant more to him then the dwarfs could possibly imagine.

The little prince gave him a devious smile. "No, it is us who have to thank you. You are a great man and will perform great deeds with this weapon. All we ask in return is that you let your enemies know where you got it from."

Loki chuckled lightly. This was indeed typical for the dwarfs. He couldn't wait to test this new weapon – to see what those runes on it were for.

Loki threw a glance at his brother and was a bit thrown off his track to see the blonde positively beaming at him with pride and happiness.

Together they made their way through the gates under some more applause.

"They really hate those giants, don't they?", Thor asked without moving his lips much, smiling and waving at the people. "

"Yeah, it was a good idea not to tell them I was one of them myself", Loki whispered in the same manner.

"They will hear about it soon enough... And they'll be furious."

Loki chuckled. "That's too bad for them. Though I'm surprised you seem to be alright with me being honoured for an act you abhor on principle."

"I'm glad you're happy, that's all. And I do appreciate the irony."

"My, Thor, there might be hope for you yet", Loki muttered almost appreciatively.

Thor gave instructions to the guard, who soon vanished into the multicoloured light to travel to Asgard. They turned around one last time, waving and smiling a bit forced at the dwarfs, before the light came down a second time. This time the destination was Midgard.

XxX

AN: Wow, Loki and Thor start getting along - and it only took them what, nine chapters? Thought it would be harder. I wasn't planning on coming up with any romance whatsoever before they passed at least six realms but those two seem to tell me to hurry up. Oo

I have some vague ideas for Midgard but I'm still open for ideas. One is for sure, the Avengers (though probably not all of them) and Jane Foster will make an appearance. Won't that be fun? ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Sweet, my first exam phase is over. Not sogood for you, I suppose, since I seem to be writing best under preassure. But I will at least try to keep up with my pace.

Enjoy!

XxX

Loki and Thor appeared in the middle of a barren landscape, not unlike New Mexico but not as dry. There was absolutely nobody around.

The god of thunder looked around for a couple of seconds. "Any idea where to find life?", he finally asked.

Loki nodded and pointed in a random direction. "It appears that we are not far from the city New York. I told you the Allfather had a hidden motive in sending us here." With a sigh he used his magic to turn his armour into a black suit and, after a moment of hesitation, did the same with Thor.

"With some luck, they won't recognize us on sight."

"I agree. We should get in contact with the black clad people as soon as possible. They will be able to direct us to where we have to go."

"Don't bother. They'll find us soon enough. Let's go and kill some time in that city."

"Are you sure that's wise?", Thor asked, but Loki had already started walking. "If they will find us, maybe we should just stay here and wait?"

"Let me think... No."

"Then what do you plan on doing?"

Loki couldn't quite suppress a smirk. He liked to be the leader of their little duo for once. "Why don't we pay your friends a visit while we're here?"

"Wait, are you... Are you talking about the Avengers?"  
>"The same."<p>

"Eh... Loki, I hate it to break it to you, but they don't exactly... like you because...w ell, you kinda trashed their home."

Loki chuckled. "I am aware of that. Odin had the nerve to send me here in some fools attempt to make me feel guilty. After all if I want to negotiate with the mortals, I'd have to _apologize, _no? Well, two can play that game. I believe this is an excellent opportunity to get my revenge on this little group of misfits."

"You... don't plan on killing them do you?", Thor asked hesitantly.

For a moment Loki played with the thought of letting Thor stew. To let him believe he was only ever leaving Midgard alone if he got his friends heads on a spike for it. Let him make a choice between his precious Avengers and his beloved brother.

But...

Loki listened for the voice of his conscious that was sure to speak up now, reminding him of the newfound but still vulnerable peace he'd reached with his brother and he really had messed with his head enough for this week – but the voice was surprisingly quiet and a far larger part of him was rubbing his hands in glee at the thought of reminding Thor exactly why he was called the god of mischief.

"If it weren't for those pathetic mortals, I'd be a king right now! All those mortals would be kneeling at my feet. Especially I cannot forgive this arrogant Man of Iron and the green beast that dared to throw me around like that. Now that the mortals have seen the power of other races, I am sure they would be willing to sacrifice a few of their soldiers to pay for Asgards continued protection, don't you think?"

Thors face was everything he'd imagined and more. Loki really had to pull himself together in order to not laugh out loudly.

"But... Those are my friends!", the blonde all but whined. "They were only protecting their home. Everything is different now, isn't it? Surely you would not take it this personally."

"Well yes, Thor, yes I think I do. You forget that just because I was pardoned, does not mean I feel any regret for anything I've done."

"Didn't you say before that you didn't come here to rule Midgard?"

"That's right and that's also the reason why I won't take my anger out at the whole realm but only at the people who have wronged me."

"They didn't wrong you!" Thor grabbed his shoulder and forced Loki to face him. "If you really still hold that grudge, you should take it out on me!"

Loki laughed humorlessly. "But I already did, didn't I? You can't bear my revenge for every single person I plan on targeting. You wouldn't survive it. You only have this choice: Will help me or will you stand in my way?" Lokis voice was light but as he looked at Thor, his eyes were cold and hard as steel.

Thor stood frozen, staring at him with shock and incredulity.

"This... this is a jest, is it not?", he whispered almost pleadingly.

Loki watched for a few more seconds – and then he lost his composure and a large grin broke out on his face. "Yes it is, you giant idiot." He laughed and turned to walk again. "You should see your face!"

Thor gave a frustrated cry and tore at his hair. "Loki you're – you're impossible!"

"I know", he replied with a cheeky grin. "It's why you love me."

Thur blushed just a tiny bit and took a few moments longer to catch up to Loki, trying to regain his composure. Loki did _not _just flirt with him. He should really go and watch his imagination before it was running wild.

"You're going to be the death of me", Thor muttered.

"Oh _yes, _and it will be my pleasure", Loki answered with a smug grin.

XxX

Tony Stark was having a nice day. A very nice day indeed. So far he'd crashed two parties, had a wonderful dinner with Pepper and his face was on the cover of yet another three magazines. The one thing that would've made his day perfect was having a hot night with his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Pepper had to go to Washington for CEO business and would only return tomorrow. But that was alright because one, they'd had a very nice morning and two he had another two dozen ideas for yet another suit he was building. He would keep himself busy.

His good mood was damped however as he took the lift in Stark Tower and heard JARVIS' electronic voice happily proclaiming: "My security has been breached, Sir."

It was literally impossible to hack into Stark Tower but Tony had not noticed any broken doors and it wasn't possible to get past the electronic locks any other way. Except...

"Were to?", he asked his electronic butler.

"Two men have appeared in the 13th floor. Their scans have a match of over 80% with the Asgardian Thor and his brother Loki."

"Wait, what?"

Thor he could understand, the guy was kind of a friend though Tony had no idea how he would manage to get past his security undetected. But Loki? The same megalomaniac villain Loki who'd tried to conquer Earth? What the hell was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be in Asgard in Prison? And why was he with Thor? Or rather, why hadn't Tony noticed any explosions yet if he was with Thor? Not only that but Dr Banner was working not two floors over them. He'd offered the genius a job and his help in trying to get rid of his green problem and the Doctor (after much persuasion) had agreed.

"Uh, JARVIS, are they in the process of destroying my tower or anything?" He'd be really pissed if they were. It hadn't even been a week since the tower had been fully repaired.

"No Sir, I can detect no hostility towards your furniture."

"Oh. Okay then." There was a suit stationed on almost every floor of the tower, the 13th being no exception. Tony chose to see what was happening up there first and if worst came to worst he'd be Ironman in no time.

The doors of the lift opened and Tony soon reached the modernly decorated sitting area. Thor was lounging on one of the couches, wearing a black suit that somehow made him look like a gangster, the giant hammer on the seat next to him looking distinctively out of place. A few paces to the side there stood Loki in a similar attire that he wore in Germany, calmly examining the silver superhero suit in the glass vitrine in front of him.

"Okay guys, congratulations for breaking into my tower, to what do I owe the pleasure?", Tony announced himself, his smile a tad bit forced. He was making sure not to leave Loki out of his eyes but was also scrutinizing Thor, who now jumped to his feet and grinned at him. Thors eyes were impossibly blue and for a moment Tonys heart sank, thinking maybe he was being mindcontrolled – only to remember that Thors eyes had always been blue. He really didn't know if he'd be able to pick up the difference.

"Man of Iron!", Thor greeted him and quickly came over, clapping him on the shoulder good-naturally. "It is good to see you again."

Tony didn't remember being on such good terms with the god of thunder – he had pissed off the god with his arrogance and snark comments about Loki more then once. But the blondes attitude towards him had been a lot friendlier after the battle when they had been out for dinner with the team. It probably had something to do with Tony risking his life getting the nuke into space.

"Yeah, well, I'd say the same but you kind of came with an unexpected package."

He glanced over at Loki, not liking how the god was standing so close to his suit, cutting off his way to it. The trickster smirked at him, not appearing troubled at all.

"The Allfather has pardoned Loki for his crimes", Thor explained. "We are here at his orders to repay Midgard for the destruction caused here."

Tony looked at him incredulously. "Are you talking about the freaking alien army that trashed the city or about the hundred people that Reindeer Games killed?"

"Is you call me that again", Loki answered coldly, "it will be a hundred and one."

Tony pointed at the other black haired man. "See what I mean? How could you possibly let this bastard out of prison?"

Thors grip on his shoulder strengthened to the point it was almost hurting. "Loki is my brother, Man of Iron. You should watch your tongue around me."

Tony took a step back, slightly creeped out. "Okay, what's going on? He's got you under some kind of spell or something?"

Loki coughed at that, trying not very hard to conceal his laughter. Which was NOT helping in reassuring Tony.

"Why, Stark, won't you believe that I regret my actions and honestly wish to make up for my mistakes?", the god of lies drawled with amusement.

"Loki..." Thor sighed, throwing a glance at him. "You're not making this easy."

His brother shrugged. "Easy is boring."

"Does SHIELD know you're here?", Tony asked tensely, trying to ignore Loki.

"They are probably already on their way here. We're not really trying to hide", Thor replied. He was finally letting go of him.

"Okay... So what now?"

"I do believe you still owe me me that drink", Loki replied flippantly and sat down on the couch as if he owned the place.

Tony grimaced at the reminder of how he'd been thrown out of his own window.

"I hate you", he muttered. "I really do."  
>"The feeling is mutual", Loki assured him.<p>

For the next half an hour Tony was humouring the two gods, passing each of them a drink and just talking. Thor told him how they were going on a tour through all the realms but soon the conversation was reduced to him and Loki exchanging snarky comments, Thor throwing a warning glare at either of them whenever they threatened to drift from more or less insulting banter to the verbal warfare his brother excelled so much in. Despite himself, Tony found himself almost enjoying the witty company but he never forgot just how dangerous the god was and thus he was tense the whole time.

Soon JARVIS announced that Director Fury and a couple of SHIELD agents had arrived at the Tower.

Loki stood and turned towards his brother.

"I believe I will leave the rest to you, Thor."

"Huh? What do you mean? Don't you want to take part in negotiations?"

"I believe the animosity between that organization and me would only be a hindrance." Loki tossed him a small object. "Let the Man of Iron explain this Midgardian contraption to you. During my last stay, it was of much use to me when I assembled my humans."

"Those are these strange things you bought on our way here?"  
>"Yes, it's a means of communicating. You may call me once you're finished."<p>

"Wait a moment, there's no way we can just let you run free. I don't want a repeat of last time!", Tony protested.

Loki sneered. "As if you have any choice in the matter."

"But, brother... They truly might be hesitant to talk to me at all if I can't even tell where you are", Thor said carefully.

"I don't think I'll leave the city, not for long anyway. But I refuse to play to the Allfathers rules more then I absolutely have to."

"Loki, if you stay with me-"  
>"I'm already gone, fool", came the reply. Lokis imagine flickered green for a moment. "Do try to not waste too much time, will you?"<p>

Thor sighed as a ripple went through the illusion and his brothers imagine faded.

Tony stared at the spot the god had been just a second before. "Does he do that often?"  
>"No but whenever he does I know it's fruitless to try and change his mind", the god of thunder admitted.<p>

"So you're saying he can just... what teleport away and leave an afterimage?"

Thor shook his head. "No, Loki cannot teleport. I would've told you when you put him in that cage. He just turns invisible and walks away while everybody is distracted by his illusion."

It was in this moment that the lift opened again to reveal the group of shield. Thor would have to handle the diplomacy without his silvertongue to support him.

Two days went by and Thor had just barely managed to convince the black clad people that Loki was not here to cause chaos and destruction. He hadn't seen his brother at all during this time. When he'd had his first break he had the Man of Iron explain this 'mobile phone' to him to call Loki, but upon hearing it wasn't an emergency, Loki had cursed him and swore he'd go and cause trouble of the international sort if he dared call him without good reason again.

Thor was only now starting to actually bring forth Asgards offer for reparations. He was just fetching himself some coffee when he noticed a redheaded woman argue with one of the agents.

"Excuse, is there a problem?", he asked.

The woman turned towards him relieved. "You're that norse god, aren't you? You have to help me!"

"What is the matter?", he asked with dark foreboding.

"It's about Tony! I haven't heard of him all day."

"Are you talking about the Man of Iron?"  
>"That's right. I'm Pepper by the way, Pepper Pots, CEO of Stark Industries."<p>

"Tony Stark is famous for loving attention and touring around", the agent commented. "I hardly believe him not calling back for a day is a reason for worry."

"You don't understand!", Pepper protested. "JARVIS can't find him. At the very least we should be able to locate his phone. He's in trouble, I just know it!"

Thor had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I will see what I can do for you", he promised and turned away.

As soon as he was out of sigh, Thor pulled out his phone and called Loki. Nothing happened. His brother had turned it off.

Thor turned around again. It seemed he'd have to have these mortals explain to him how to track a phone.

XxX

Tony Stark was having a bad day. A really, really bad day.

It had started out alright, sunny weather, no hangover for once (he didn't fancy getting drunk when the god of mischief was on the loose) and JARVIS had proclaimed yet another suit finished. Then Pepper had met him to celebrate said new suit. There was lots of champagne and some other alcohol as well. Normally Pepper held back greatly with it but today she had been surprisingly loose. Not wanting to waste the chance he'd upped the game. He had been rewarded when Pepper proposed trying something... new. She didn't want to do it here though while the place was swarming with secret agents. So instead they drove to a nearby hotel. Quite drunk by that point, Tony went with her suggestion of some role playing. He'd thrown away his phone because apparently she didn't want JARVIS listening (since when did she have a problem with that?) and followed her into the hotel, disguised with sunglasses and a scarf around his head. Upon arriving in their room, Pepper had handed him a pair of shackles (and _gods, s_he had never smirked in such a hot way before) and told him to chain himself to the bed.

He'd done it of course. Pepper was usually more prude then this and Tony was used to lots of kinky sex from before their relationship. He'd never admit it aloud but he'd been just a tad bit frustrated with their sex life lately. To have such a nice change was refreshening.

Until Pepper leaned down over him and turned into Loki.

For a moment Tony just stared, his drunken state not quite realizing what was happening. Then his eyes widened in horror.

"You!", he gasped and tugged at the shackles fruitlessly.

Loki cackled manically, evil amusement evident in his shit eating grin.

"Yes, _me. _I have to say, I am surprised. You made it so easy for me to lure you here. You never ever suspected. Maybe I just have that kind of effect on other people, men and women alike...?" He laughed again. Tony was feeling sick.

"Where's Pepper?", he demanded to know. "What have you done to her!?"  
>"Oh, don't worry, your little pet is quite alright. Probably wondering where you've been all day."<p>

"You mean to tell me you've been running around as a woman the whole day?", he asked, fishing for at least a hint of embarrassment. Please, don't let this be what it looks like, he was praying inwardly.

To his dismal, Loki seemed perfectly at ease with the situation. "Actually, you were talking to thin air most of the time. But there won't be any more illusions now."

The god leaned over him again, reaching for his throat. Tony tried to kick him but Loki just muttered some foreign words and Tony felt his ankles glued to the mattress by an invisible force.

"Let me go you sick bastard!", he called out.

Loki simply chuckled and grabbed his collar.

"Not before I've done what I came for", he replied huskily – and with one powerful rip his shirt was teared apart. True fear was blossoming in Tonys heart as the god let his gaze wander over his chest hungrily, taking notice of the glowing reactor in the middle of it especially.

"Beautiful...", he whispered.

"Look", Tony tried to reason, "you're an attractive guy and everything but I'm not really into this kind of thing!" That didn't seem to bother the other male at all. "Damn, if this is your revenge then I swear I'll bring hell down on you, you-"  
>But he was interrupted by Lokis chuckling again.<p>

"Damn you bastard, don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Stark, I wouldn't bed you if you were the last living person in all of the nine realms", he stated plainly.

"What? Then what-"  
>"I only came because of <em>this"<em>, Loki said and put his palm on the glowing circle on his chest.

He looked Tony in the eye and he felt a different kind of fear well up inside him.

"Yes, Stark", the god whispered softly, almost gently, "this will hurt."


	11. Chapter 11

Thor ripped open the door to the dirty little hotel room. He tried to tell himself that he was prepared for everything that could await him on the other side – but the sight of an unconscious Tony Stark, barely covered in his ripped clothing and chained to the bed both with magic and real shackles certainly threw him off track.

"You're early, Thor."

Thor whirled around, hammer ready in his hand. The door was falling shut loudly, revealing a smirking Loki standing behind him. "But it matters little. I just got finished anyway."

Thor was looking back to the Man of Iron and to Loki again. "Brother, what... What have you done?"

A dozen of emotions fought within him. There was fear that the sorcerer might have slipped back into his old habits, tormenting innocents just to hurt Thor and get back at him. Worry for his friend, who lay there limply as if exhausted from too much struggling. Disappointment because this felt so much like one of his games, and hadn't he promised no more of them?

And then there was that tiny speck of hurt, raising its head together with an ugly sort of jealously. The image presented to him here certainly looked compromising. Loki couldn't have... He wouldn't touch the mortal that way, would he? Not only was it beneath him to use such methods just to get back on the Man of Iron but also doing soon would've required a certain amount of desire. Thor could not accept the idea of Loki looking at this mortal, at another man with lust when he refused Thor so adamantly.

"I'm playing my part", Loki all but purred, a smug look on his face. "Don't worry, your little pet human is fine. Even more then that, I dare say."

"What have you done!", Thor repeated more urgently, stepping towards him. The hurt was clear in his eyes.

Loki tilted his head to the side. "Can't yo see that, brother?"

"Loki!" Thor tried to grab him but his hand went right through the image. "Dammit, where are you!?"

"Two down", Lokis bodiless voice hummed into his ear, "time for the next one."

Two down? Loki had mentioned that he considered Thor punished enough already. So then, was he going after the rest of the Avengers?

Thor stiffened. Bruce Banner was still in town!

The god of thunder threw one last glance towards the Man of Iron. There was not much he could do for him now. The black clad people had surrounded the entire building anyway. Thor had just barely managed to convince them to let him go in first, to try and reason with his brother. They would help his friend. Now he had to go and stop Loki!

XxX

"Yes, well, this watch belonged to my grandfather. Look, can you see the inscription? I know it's oldfashioned but it always calms me down, looking at it... Listening to the ticking. One, two, three... You get tired if you just look at it.. Then your eyes fall shut... and you fall asleep..."

Loki, this time disguised as one of the black clad people, stopped the watch from swinging and chuckled. Bruce Banner's head was hanging low, his breathing going calmly.

"Oh, the broken mind", he muttered to himself, "so very responsive to the arts of hypnotizing."

Loki reached out with both his hands, putting his palms on either temple and concentrating on his magic. The green beast would regret the day it dared to touch him!

XxX

Agent Clint Barton jumped out of the truck, falling into step with Agent Hill as he walked up to the tower.

"How bad is the situation?", he wanted to know.

"We have not yet heard about any causalities", the woman replied. "Three days ago, Mr Stark went missing though."

Barton scowled deeply. Stark was one of the toughest out of the Avengers. "Any traces of him?"  
>"Oh, they found him later the day. He was... unharmed, if a bit traumatized. Then, Dr Banner vanished from his suite."<p>

"What do you mean vanished?"

"Though he was told not to leave the tower for security reasons, he decided to on himself. We could not stop him without...triggering a negative reaction. Agent Romanov tried to follow him but she lost him after a few blocks."  
>"There is no way she would lose him this quickly", Barton stated. "Unless he had help."<p>

Damn them all! How could those Asgardians ever let Loki run free again!? Banner was practically indestructible. If Loki had managed to pull him under his spell... Barton had had a hard enough time coming to terms with the things he did under the evil gods influence. Banner, he was sure, would break under that pressure. And they all knew what a broken Banner meant for them.

XxX

Tony let himself fall onto the couch with a huff, a glass of whiskey in his hand. The god of thunder that was pacing up and down the room only spared him a single glance.

"I should not be here", he growled, "I should be out there, searching for Loki!"

"Calm down, the secret agents will find him eventually. If he sees you flying around with your red cape, he'll just keep away", Tony said and took a sip.

"How can I be calm?! How can you be calm, after he kidnapped you?"

Tony grimaced a bit. "Okay, that was not nice. Actually, it was pretty terrifying. That guy is bat shit insane, unpredictable... I would really like to know what made you think he wouldn't go play villain again."

Thor let out a sigh and fell into a seat opposite of Tony.

"I know... I know that I should've been more careful. I... I can't even say that he _changed, _though I... I had hoped that if he did go on one of his episodes, at least he would tell me. He would give me the chance to help him or at least to try and change his mind. Apparently, I was wrong."

"So, uh..." Tony coughed, "what do you think he's got planned? What's his goal this time?"

"I don't know... He was joking about getting revenge on the Avengers when we came here but... Well, I _thought _he was joking. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Tony scratched the back of his head uneasily. "I know this might sound really weird, but..."

"What is it, Man of Iron?"

"It's Ironman, goddamn. Look, big guy, they just finished all of the medical checks on me. I got them to be thorough because frankly, I was totally expecting him to have implanted a time bomb into my chest or something. But there's nothing out of the ordinary!"

Thor looked at him suspiciously. "So?"

"What do you mean, _so? _There has been nothing ordinary about my body for the last couple of years! I got a giant freaking reactor in my chest that keeps shards of a grenade from wandering to my heart and killing me. And it's gone!"

"You mean... he removed the device that keeps you alive? Oh, my friend, I am so sor-"

"No, you idiot! I mean _everything is gone! _There's solid flesh where a gaping hole should be, come on, you saw it when you found me, didn't you? And the scans, they showed that the metal shards are gone as well. I consulted a few dozen of the best doctors on the entire world and none of them could heal me and then there comes your brother and – just like that! I still think he's an ass, 'cause he kidnapped me, he chained me to a bed and had me screaming for hours while he ripped open my chest and _damn it, _I tell you that's not something I would wish upon my worst enemies. But he also, effectively, healed me and saved my life and I just can't believe he did that without a hidden motive, something that would result in my ultimate demise in little to no time. So if you have _any _idea what his evil schemes are I would really like to know because this is driving me crazy."

But Thor had such a strange gleam in his eyes all of sudden.

"Loki... healed you? He saved your life?", he said with a big grin that said he hadn't heard anything of what Tony had just told him aside from those few words.

"Well... As I said, I'm sure there is _something-"_

"Oh, he did say he refused to play to my fathers rules. Maybe he actually _meant _to apologize and make up for his mistakes, but his pride would forbid him from doing anything too... nice. This is great news, Man of Iron! I thank you for opening my eyes – I can't believe I doubted my brother!"  
>"What? Wait, Thor!"<p>

But Thor had already angled for his mobile phone to call Loki. This time, the first in days, there was an answer.

"Loki!", Thor practically shouted into the phone, not angry but elated, "brother, I am sorry I was so rude to you. I know now that you are only trying to do good. The Man of Iron has told me what you did for him. Please tell me where you are so I might help you!"

On the other end of the line, Loki sighed. "Thor, why are you even interfering at all? Didn't I tell you to go on with the negotiations? I don't want to waste much more time in this place."

"Ah... of course. It might go faster if you lend me a hand though."

"I'm busy. The mortals are _your _friends, go and take care of them." And then the line was dead.

Thor sighed and pocketed the phone. Even when Loki was doing the right thing, he had to do it the wrong ay. But at least, he finally _did _the right thing.

XxX

It was one week later that SHIELD heard from Dr Banner again. Apparently he'd married a woman named Elizabeth Ross and they were off to their honeymoon. Somehow Loki seemed to have managed to... "put the Docter under brainlock" and no amount of pain, anger or sexual desire could wake up the 'other guy'. Banner was determined to use his chance at a normal life and he didn't trust SHIELD not to try and reverse the change because they wanted to use him as a war machine after he learned to turn green on command.

Two weeks later there was still no sign of any alien invasions or other destruction. Thor had reached an agreement with the black clad people about the reparations. On a more personal note, he also had them give Loki official amnesty.

When he was finally done with everything, he called Loki again, who told him an address where to pick him up. Despite everything SHIELD wanted to make sure the god of mischief really left their planet so Agent Barton and Romanov, Director Fury, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark all came with Thor personally.

When Thor knocked at the door of the address, he got a surprise. The person opening the door for him was not Loki.

It was Jane Foster.

"Thor!", she exclaimed in shock.

"Jane?", he answered, equally surprised.

Then she slapped him.

"Oh my god – I'm sorry! I didn't want to..."  
>And then she slapped him again.<p>

"How could you! How could you just leave like that! It's been almost two years and I haven't heard a single word from you!"

Okay, that was awkward.

"Excuse us Miss", Fury interrupted her speech and Jane turned towards him, only now noticing the crowd in her corridor, "there wouldn't happen to hide another ancient norse god in your apartment? We're looking for Loki."

"He's in the living room", she replied annoyed and moved to let them in. "About time someone came for him too."

The agent raised an eyebrow at that but moved to see for himself. Thor was left by the door, trying to explain to the angry maiden why he hadn't been able to call her. Really, he was sorry for leaving her like that but he just wanted her to shut up so he could go and see Loki. It had been more then three weeks since he last saw him and already it felt like an eternity.

"Loki", Fury practically growled as he entered the living room, where the god of mischief was sitting on the couch, munching on some popcorn.

"Is there a particular reason why you are here... watching 'Big Brother'?"

"There is", Loki claimed completely serious. "My horror movie is being interrupted by advertising."

"Hey Mr. Hot, I got the taccos – holy shit, what are all the people doing here?"

Darcy Lewis had just entered the living room with some taccos in her hands and stared at the agents wide eyed.

"Oh, I'll take these", Tony said and quickly grabbed the taccos.

"Those are mine", Loki complained, moving his eyes from the TV for the first time.

"Hey, you already got popcorn!"

Thor and Jane had finished their conversation and once they were all there, Fury explained to the two mortals girls exactly what they were doing here.

"How did Loki ever come to stay with you?", Rogers asked finally.

"Oh, he put some really nasty curse on Darcy and said he could kill her wherever she went and that if we didn't do as he said and helped him to stay undercover, she wouldn't live to regret it", Jane answered, glaring at said god angrily.

"A curse!?", Rogers repeated shocked.

"What are you even talking about?" Thor looked between them confused. "Loki isn't capable of such magics."

"Aw, Thor, now you ruined it", Loki chuckled.

"Wait, you wouldn't have killed me?", Darcy said incredulously.

Loki leaned back his head to look at the girl standing behind the couch he sat on. "You didn't seem too bothered having to take me home, darling", he said with a grin.

"Are you kidding? If you had asked nicely, I would've gladly taken you into my be-"

Thor coughed loudly and glared at his clearly amused brother.

"Yeah, that's all great and everything", Tony said, "I'll be gone in a minute, I just came to ask you something, Reind-, eh, Loki. You kinda healed me and the Doc and I still don't know why, I'm not going to ask because I know you'd either lie or not say anything, but I _did _wonder why you didn't do anything to Cap, Birdie Boy and the hot chick."

Romanov was glaring daggers at him that were so sharp he could feel them stab his back and shuddered.

Loki just shrugged. "Why should I do anything to them? Rogers is nothing but a foot soldier. He may be above average for human standards but he is still no better then for example any of the Warrior Three. While they may be good, they will still never be on par with the likes of Thor or myself. Barton, however...", and here he smirked towards Hawkeye, who promptly felt for his bow, "now, I have to reason whatsoever to hurt him. After all, he served me so well!"

"And the spider?"

Another shrug. Loki turned his attention back to the TV. "She's a woman", he said as if that explained everything.

At this point the SHIELD agents and Rogers were a second short of throttling him. It took Thor a full ten minutes to get them to calm down. Loki chose that moment to declare that he would not leave before his movie was finished and he demanded they leave or sit and be quiet so he could watch the little mortals in the box spread each others brains over the floor. Finally it was decided that the group would leave them alone but they would stay in town until they saw the telltale light of the Bifrost taking them away.

Thor left Loki to watch his movie and went to the kitchen together with Jane to ask her if Loki really hadn't bothered her. Somehow, that conversation turned to his feelings for her, why he was leaving again so soon and when he was coming back.

Thor sighed – he had the suspicion that Loki had only chosen to stay with the two girls to force him to face Lady Jane.

"Jane, I am not certain... if I should come back after this", he began carefully.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am sorry that I have given you false hope. You are a very beautiful, kind woman. I wished I could love you the way you deserve, I tried, but it seems I am unable to do so."

Jane looked crestfallen. "Are you... Are you serious? I... I have been waiting for you, Thor, because you asked me, I..."  
>"I know, I know and I really am sorry!"<p>

"Well, what changed then? Why do you suddenly... not care anymore!?"

"It is not that I do not care. I will always value you as a friend. But it just so happens that I... I cannot give you my heart, for somebody else is already holding on it."

"Oh my god. Thor, that... that is really not okay. You could've at least _told _me that you got another, I-"

"It is not like that!" Thor sighed heavily. "He's been holding my heart for a very long time now and only recently when I thought him lost... When I thought him _dead, _I found the courage to tell him. He does not return my feelings but since he had yet to push me away I can't... I can't help but hope."

Jane took a step away, one hand clasped over her mouth. "You... I did understand you correctly, did I, you're talking about a guy here?"

Thor nodded miserably.

"I... Wow. That's unexpected."

"Jane, I truly am-"

"No! No, I mean... this actually makes it easier to swallow. Thank... Thank you for being so honest with me."

The mortal woman was still fighting to regain her composure but she did not seem quite as angry or heartbroken anymore. This confused Thor greatly, he had thought she would be upset, maybe even insulted that he would prefer a man over her.

"Are you... alright?", he asked after a minute, when she was still silent.

"I... No, I'm not. But I will be. I... I guess I never had a chance, huh? I mean, of course I didn't, I'm human and everything. I always knew that and I thought it to be really unfair but... Not having a chance because I'm not a guy is... less of a blow, I guess. I wouldn't want to change that if I could after all."

Thor was trying not to feel too insulted. Having a chance at him? He was not an object that was to be conquered! But if it helped her to get over the rejection, he would not comment on it. Nor would he tell her that he was very much attracted to women as well, it was just that Loki was infinitely more mind-blowing then any other person, male or female, that he had ever met.

"So, who... Who is it then?", Jane wanted to know. "Is it one of your warrior friends that went after you last time?"

"Ah... no. Not exactly", he evaded.

"Then someone on Asgard? You shouldn't be here then. If he hasn't outright rejected you, he might just be too shy to admit he likes you back. You should spend some time with him."  
>"Uh actually, that's exactly what I'm trying to do..."<p>

"Huh?"

Thor discretely glanced over at the door leading to the living room.

Janes eyes got big as saucers. "No! Loki!?"

"Shhh!"

"Oh. My. God. Are you serious!?"

Thor nodded in affirmation.

"And he – he knows? I mean, you told him?"

"Yes..."

"How did he react?" There was a strange gleam in her eyes that Thor didn't think he felt entirely comfortable with.

"I do not think that it would be wise to-"  
>"Oh come on, you just broke up with me because you love your brother more, I think I deserve to ask as many question as I want."<p>

Thor hesitated. "If that's what it takes for you to forgive me..."

"It is. So? I want to know everything."

"Well he... He was disbelieving at first. When I finally managed to convince him he... Well, I had to stay in the healing chambers for three days."

"Oh." She appeared outright disappointed. "Well, I suppose that's not too unexpected from the guy who sent a giant fire robot to kill you. But you said he didn't..."  
>"I offered to leave Asgard altogether but he... allowed me to stay."<br>"Allowed you or asked you to?"

"Ordered me, actually." He had to force back a smile at that memory. It really was typical.

"And you've been on this tour ever since?"

Thor nodded.

"Have you ever tried to... you know...?"

"Once when I was very drunk, yes..."

Jane glared at him. "I want details. Come on, it's not like I could tell anybody."

Thor drew his hand through his blonde mane. "I kissed him and I... I touched him. He seemed to enjoy it at first – we were both _very _drunk – but then he pushed me away. Quite literally pushed me out of the bed. He was furious. I was sure he would send me away after that but instead he..."

"What? What did he say?", Jane asked, listening attentively.

"He said 'You are allowed to love me'. I think he... was feeling very lonely for a very long time. He wants to be loved but not like this. He needs a family and I... I can't give him that." He looked to the ground again, feeling utterly miserable.

Jane patted his arm awkwardly. "You know... You're not real brothers, right? Eric told me as much. So... It's not _wrong _for you to love him, even if it's a little awkward. You've managed to convince him of your love and I don't think he would've let you stay by his side if he didn't love you back, at least in a platonic way. Whenever he wants to take it a step further or not probably depends on those huge issues he has."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Well, if he has to go and conquer a planet to prove his self-worth, he's got to have Problems with capital P. Being from an entirely different race might also trouble him. I'm not sure how different these... Jotun, was it? Are from your kind..."<br>"They're very different", Thor confirmed. "They're blue-skinned and red-eyed and normally they're around twice as tall as the Aesir. Loki is an exception in that regard and he is also under a permanent glamour."

"Oh. Well, that would explain a lot then. Even if it wasn't _you, _he probably wouldn't feel confident with _any _kind of sexual action until he can accept his nature."

"Do you... Really think it bothers him this much?" He had never thought about that before.

"Well, I know sure as hell it would bother me!"

"But... I don't care that he's a Jotun! I saw him in his true form, I _kissed _ him while at it and it was no less amazing!"  
>"Wait, when did you do that!?"<p>

Thor went a bit red. "Well, he wouldn't believe my words about desiring him, so he demanded I do that when he first found out..."

"Wow. If that's the case, I guess he just isn't ready for commitment yet."  
>"I don't think that's the real problem, Jane."<br>"Then what is? You are not related, check. He enjoyed you touching him, so he doesn't reject you because you're a guy, check. He knows you won't reject him even if he turns blue, check. He still cares very much for you for him to want you at his side, check. Now we have a clear cut case of boy likes boy. The only problems I can see are his trust issues."

"He... may have those", Thor admitted.

"See? I'm right." She smiled at him mischievously. "Do you want my advice?"

"Uh, sure."

"With Loki, you'll have to take the first step. You have to trust _him _first before you can expect anything in return. Leave the control to him. Offer yourself up. I know that will be difficult. You strike me as a more... dominant guy but well, we all know Loki can be quite aggressive too, don't we?"

At this point, Thors face was fighting with his cape over who was a brighter shade of red.

"J-Jane!"

"What?"  
>"I..." But he was at a loss of words. Suddenly he remembered a comment Loki had made not too long ago. That if he would ever fall so low as to join Thor in his desire, he would take him up on his 'offer' to turn the tables. If he was feeling this nervous at the mere thought of it, of course Loki would never agree... But what if Thor really did offer? Would Loki actually make a move on him? In his fantasies he had always imagined himself to be the one who held his brother. He remembered how aroused he had been when Loki touched him before but this... This was different. How would it feel to have Loki actually <em>inside <em> him?

"Hello? Earth to Thor?"

With a shudder, Thor woke up from his stupor.

Jane grinned, that strange gleam present once again in her eyes. "I could take out Darcy for a nice movie tonight, if you'd like."

"Wha – no! I mean, that won't be necessary. I don't think I am... ready for that."

"Sometimes you have to run before you learn to walk. It's just a movie, Thor. If he really hates you, at least you'll know."

She patted his arm once again, then turned to leave.

"Darcy! Hey girl, now that we're not captives anymore, what do you think about spending the night out?"

And just like that, Thor found himself alone with his brother and a wildly thumping heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING:** This fanfic is now officially M-rated for sexual content. Especially this chapter. And the following ones.  
>Also, since Loki is going to make heavy use of his illusions, to avoid confusion I'll write down everything that's happening in Thor's head only in <em>italics<em>.

XxX

Loki admitted to being just a tad bit disappointed. He had been looking forward to some drama, a lot of screaming, maybe even some tears... But either Thor hadn't found the balls to break up with the lady yet or she had not been waiting on him as faithfully as his brother had seemed to believe.

When he heard the door being closed behind the two women, Loki turned off the TV. He already knew who the killer was going to be anyway.

Thor had come into the room and sat down at Lokis feet, looking up into his face with an unreadable expression.

"What is the matter with you, Thor?", he asked coolly. "You seem quite shaken."

"I had an... interesting conversation with Lady Jane", Thor said, the blush on his cheeks telling him far more then those few words did. "Loki, I want to tell you something."

Something big and hairy seemed to curl in Lokis stomach. If they hadn't already been past this point, he would've thought Thor was going to confess his love for him. And why was the idiot sitting on the ground anyway? It must be uncomfortable.

"When I first heard the Man of Iron was gone and I couldn't reach you, I was afraid you might... resort to killing foreign dignitaries after all."

Lokis lips twitched at that, which seemed to ease some of the tenseness of his brothers shoulders and made him smile in return.

"Instead, you healed him from a fatal illness. Not only that but you also helped Bruce Banner to control his other side. For a while I felt troubled that I had doubted you when you were only trying to do good. But now I realize that isn't right. I know you really do want to take revenge on them, even though you know you can't kill them. You did not do it to apologize. You did not do it to do good. That they're feeling fine now is just a side effect of your true plan. Am I right to think so?"

Now Loki really did smirk. "You really are getting smarter. It is right."

"What is your plan then?" When Loki just smiled without answering, Thor tentatively raised a hand to lightly touch his brothers cheek. Loki scowled at him, but did not move back. "I swear on my honour, as long as it doesn't involve another attempt to subjugate the human race, I won't tell anyone."

Loki held his head a little higher as if to challenge him to break his promise. "Fine then. I took Stark's reactor to sell it to certain hostile mortal governments across the sea. Soon this country won't be the only one to have this technology. It will give the mortals further incentive to kill each other. Not that they need any with all those nuclear bombs they have. At the very least, Starks monopole in clean energy will not be a monopole for much longer. As for the Doctor, I was content to kill the green beast, to cage it forever in that tiny mind space. If I ever feel like ruining that man's life some more, it takes but a single sentence of me to revive the monster. I had no need to punish the others. My disregard for them was humiliation enough. I really am glad I got to see their faces though."

Loki did not know what he had expected Thors reaction to be. Anger, maybe, or disappointment. Maybe even sadness or resignation. He had not expected a relieved smile to spread on his face.

"What are you so happy about?", he asked uneasily.

"I'm just glad I can finally... begin to understand you. I trusted you would not kill my friends, but I also had the feeling you would still do _something. _You wouldn't be Loki if you didn't." Thor leaned closer to him, his arms propped up on the couch next to Loki. "I want to be able to trust you. I love you so much and I want to let go of all doubts and just relish in this feeling. If I were to do that... If I were to let go, would you catch me, Loki?"

"Thor..." Loki felt his heart clench. Thors gaze was just too intense and yet he felt he couldn't look away. The thought Thor might understand him... _Really _understand him, enough to predict his actions was making his heart beat faster. On some level it frightened him. Nothing was more horrendous to the god of chaos then becoming predictable. And he could not deny that he felt _something_ when he looked at Thors pleading eyes. He _wanted _him to be able to trust him. He wanted to be there to catch him.

Though Loki did not answer his question, the blonde seemed to have found something in his eyes that pleased him. With the smooth movements of a hunter he climbed onto the couch, coming to straddle Lokis lap, cupping his face in his hands.

It all went too fast for Loki to process and he found himself just sitting there, bewildered and confused. His brother had never been so bold before. He'd thought they had come to a standstill, a sort of ceasefire.

"Thor, what the hel are you doing?", Loki voiced his thoughts, repressing the spark of panic in his chest.

"I want to play a game with you", Thor whispered and Loki realized with a mix of horror and amusement that he was trying to sound _seductive. _

"You like playing games, don't you?"

"I thought you didn't", Loki returned sarcastically. "And now get off me, you're getting heavy."

"Only if you kiss me."

"_What?"_

Thor leaned closer still, moving his hips in such a way that made his behind rub over a very sensitive spot on Lokis side, causing him to hiss.

"Kiss me", he demanded again, eyes still holding his with a burning fire in them. Then, completely unexpected, he turned his gaze to the ground, only to raise his head again and repeat in a much softer voice: "Kiss me, _please."_

Loki didn't really think about it. Suddenly his lips where on Thors without him remembering to have ever ordered his body to move. The god of thunder responded eagerly, moving his lips against his in an attempt to part them. Loki took the challenge immediately and soon their tongues were battling for dominance, fighting viciously in a heated passion. Loki won the war, fighting his way into Thors mouth who let out a small moan and continued thoroughly mapping the foreign territory. Gradually the other man relaxed against him and stopped any attempts of resistance in favour of gently stroking Lokis tongue with his own. His lack of fight disrupted whatever emotions had been clouding Lokis mind and he came to realize that he was snogging his brother, who was practically melting in his embrace.

Feeling tricked, Loki pulled away and had to stem his hands against Thors chest as the same tried to get back.

"What are you doing?", Loki hissed angrily. _He _was supposed to be the unpredictable one!

Thor found his eyes again, his gaze intense once again. "I'm playing my part", he answered simply.

Loki stared at him in shock. This couldn't possibly be what he thought it was. Could it?

The god of lies shoved Thor off his lap, not too rough but not gently either and stood up.

"I don't know what you are trying to accomplish, Thor, but I thought I have made it quite clear that you are to keep your hands off me."

"I know", the blonde replied calmly. "I don't plan on going against that. However, that does not mean _you _can't touch _me."_

Loki stared at him aghast. "Why would I ever _want _that?"

Thor stepped forward and despite his effort to appear strong, Loki saw how he had to brace himself to speak the following words: "Because you want to dominate me. To push me down so you can sit at a higher spot. You want to be equal to me. But I..." There was his tenderness again, his unspoken promise of love as he gently took Lokis hand to put it against his chest, "I would gladly worship the ground you walk on. I would hold you up and fly you to the highest point of the skies if you would let me. I would kiss your feet if they're the only part of you I could reach. That is how much I love you. If you'd want me, no matter which way, I would gladly lie down and have you do as you please. The only thing I'd ask in return is that you catch me."

Loki licked his suddenly very dry lips. Thor was really suggesting they... and Loki was shocked to find the offer actually tempted him. He had cut whatever mental connections he still held with his family long ago. He did have no concerns about Thor being his brother, especially since he had come to see him as an enemy, his prey, a morbidly fascinating _thing _and, ultimately, someone to hold on in such a short amount of time. So much had changed, it was like they were both entirely different persons by now. Thor _was _attractive, of course but everything in Loki balked at the mere idea of giving himself over to somebody ever again. The last time he had let go, he'd fallen into a void and ended up in the torture chamber of a vicious Chitauri clan. The thought of Thor on his knees in front of him, begging him to bring him the pleasure he so desired, to bring the god of thunder so low was filling him with excitement and want. The only thing holding him back was the fear that Thor might demand he return the favour later on.

However, Thor had said himself it was only to be a game... A one time thing, so to say. Hearing him asking like that, Loki did feel little obligation to turn this into more and he believed that was the way Thor had intended it as well. Even if it was not, all he had to do was make it so pleasurable for Thor that he wouldn't ever demand they do it any other way. Loki was a skilled lover, despite him being picky about who he took to his bed. He might have no experience with other men but neither did Thor and if it didn't work out at all at least he would be rid of one more problem.

Having made his decision, Loki allowed a small smirk that was just as evil as it was seductive to curl around the corners of his mouth as he freed his hand from Thors, only to take his instead, entwining their fingers before forcefully pulling them to their side and pulling the other male closer to him as he did so.

"Very well, _brother",_ he whispered, choosing his words deliberately to give the whole thing an even more sinful feeling, "if that is the game you want to play, I will take you up on your offer."

Thors eyes widened almost comically and Loki could feel his heartbeat picking up, they were standing that close.

The god of lies leaned forward, his lips barely brushing the blonde's ear. Other then Thor, he knew perfectly well how to talk seductively.

"I must warn you however. You have absolutely _no _idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I... I want to know", Thor replied raspy, staring at him hungrily. "I want to see it... to feel it. Everything you can show me. I want _everything _of you."

"There are rules", Loki said, suddenly slipping on his cold mask again. "Three of them. First rule: You do as I say. Immediately. Without asking questions. Second rule: If you tell me to stop, I will stop. But doing so will mean you lose the game. I will walk out of the room and leave you in the cold to suffer on your own. Believe me, I will do everything in my power to make you do so. The third rule: We do not speak of this night ever again, to anybody. Are these terms agreeable?"

Thor nodded numbly, unable to speak. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that this was actually _happening._

To be fair, so was Loki.

"Come with me then, pet."

The god of lies pulled him with him. Thor followed him to the next bedroom, trying his best not to appear too eager. Loki grimaced a bit upon seeing the girly decor of Jane's room. With a wave of his hand he transformed the sheets into black and green silk. It was time to get the game started.

_._

_The light dimmed while simultaneously a group of small lights around the size of a fist appeared floating in the middle, permitting a pale blue light. Thor watched the little things as they pulsated as if alive in fascination._

"_What are those?", he wanted to know._

"_Fen fire", Loki replied, his skin even paler in the new light. The entire room seemed to melt into the surrounding darkness, the spot they were standing at an island of life in a bare wasteland. Objectively Thor knew that he was seeing an illusion as he looked around in wonder, but it all seemed so real. He looked back at Loki, whose skin was glowing in the otherworldly light and he wanted to kiss him so badly. But tonight that was not his role._

_Loki smirked lightly at his inaction."You said you wanted _everything_ of me, brother", he said and as he did so, their surroundings changed again. Grass began growing under Thors feet, trees and shrubbery formed in the shadows. Gnawed old branches reached out for them like a skeletons fingers. The bed was soon overgrown with green vines that were swallowing up the pillows._

_Loki reached for him, cupping his cheek in one palm, deceptively gently but with a cruel gleam in his eyes._

"_My body, you will not touch. My heart, a crumbled, ugly thing, will not love you. My mind is a dangerous realm that can drive you to insanity. Tonight, I shall show you everything there is to me. I will draw your mind into mine and make you see a thousand truths. I will rip out that wildly drumming heart of yours and squelch it until the last drop of your love is spend. And I will_ definitely_ ruin you for any future lovers you might take, be it male or female."_

_Loki let go of him and stepped back without interrupting the eye contact. Thors breath was picking up already. The younger man was right, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. But he wanted to know so_ badly!

_Suddenly Thor felt the touch of light hands on his body. He turned to see a dozen of pale ghost-like creatures emerge from the makeshift forest behind him. They seemed to be men and women made out of nothing but smoke, their hair floating in the air as they reached for him. They would have been beautiful if it weren't for the haunted eyes, like spirits forever caught in one of the countless pits of Helheim. Their lower bodies all melted together in the smoke and Thor felt an ancient fear rise up in him as he was pulled backwards into their arms, a dozen hands working on unclasping his armour._

"_Loki!", he cried out for help but his brother just stood there, smirking cruelly._

"_Those are the souls of the thousands of people you killed, Thor. They want to eat your flesh and devour your soul."_

"_No! This is trickery. Loki!" He wanted to call for him to stop, only remembering in the last moment that he must not._

_Loki vanished in a cloud of green smoke. The smoke travelled around, like lighting jerking across the clearing until it formed his brothers face again, bodiless, one with the tormented souls that were moaning and calling for him, begging for release._

"_Don't fight them, dear brother. You have to be punished", Loki purred into his ear._

_Over their heads, heavy grey clouds were pulling together. Rain started to whip down on his now bare chest as Thor tried in vain to relax. Loki was gone again and he felt so helpless in this terrible world without him. The ghosts were pulling him down, deep down and the ground opened up for them, a terrible black hole with a thousand red eyes glowing in them. It was a nightmare and definitely not what he had been anticipating._

_The earth itself seemed to form waves around him as he was enveloped completely. Thor couldn't breath anymore. Over the rain and the howling of the ghosts he could hear a strange kind of chant in foreign language. Everything was black. He was going to die!_

_._

Loki lowered his brother down on the bed and let him sink into the pillows deeply. He was still trying to thrash around but Lokis magic had filled his limbs with lethargy. His eyes were glazed over. He couldn't see Loki, couldn't recognize him. His mind was caught in his illusions.

Loki had never used such magic on Thor before. It was used to throw his enemies into nightmares, to make them hesitate and stutter that one second Thor, fighting by his side, needed to smash them into pieces. He did not usually have a chance to be this elaborate though. He had not planned on this but somehow, seeing how eager Thor was for him had made him angry. Lit was not right that Loki, a monster if you ever saw any, should be desired this much. Especially not when Thor was demanding he violate him. Loki felt... conflicted. Usually he had no qualms about tormenting his brother but this was different. If he was to do this, he wanted Thor to know everything. He wanted him to see his darkest side and to give him a chance to stop it all. He would throw Thor into the deepest pit of despair so that when he came out of it, the contrast would drive him over the edge. It was a dangerous game. There was no telling how much Thors mind could endure. He had to be careful, lest he break him apart. The Helheimer vengeance spirits, he felt, were a good idea. To die an honourable death and be rejected from Valhalla was one of the few fears even a mighty warrior like Thor still held. Plus they provided an excellent distraction to get rid of the armour. That damn thing was a real piece of work.

Loki leaned over the blonde lying in front of him, vulnerable, helpless, fighting his illusions. The god of deceit licked his lips in anticipation. He would enjoy this. Thor would not. He was not allowed to. Yet.

.

_Suddenly Thor felt lighting struck him. For just a second, power rushed through his veins. The thunder growled over his head as the clouds formed a giant hurricane that ripped him away from the hungry demons. Thor felt himself be flung through the air. He was in the middle of the storm now but he had no control over it. The clouds surrounded him like the earth had before. There was water everywhere and the wind turned into the unforgiving current of a river. Thor was washed away and into the open ocean. Something firm tugged at his ankle and pulled him roughly under the surface. Looking down Thor saw a long, violet tentacle of a monster octopus with a thousand sharp teeth..He wanted to grip the tentacle and free himself, but soon there came another one, winding around both his wrists and holding them firmly in place over his head._

"_Loki", he all but sobbed, struggling in vain against the restrains._

"_Shh, my pet", the octopus said, green eyes fixated on his sweating chest. "You wanted to see my world. Can you not bear the sight? Tell me to stop and I will let you go..."_

_Thor looked around with fevered eyes. That's right, it was an illusion. Everything around him was a construct of magic that only he could see. That meant that Loki had to be here somewhere. Loki would not hurt him. Not very badly, at least. If Thor told him to stop, he would release him. But doing so would mean surrender, would mean losing the game. It was a test, nothing more. To see if he could really let go and trust his brother._

_Taking a deep breath, Thor forced the tenseness out of his body. He refused to disappoint his love._

_._

Loki looked down on Thors face that had suddenly gone slack. He was still pressing the blonde down on the mattress, one hand holding both of his over his head. A magical bind ensured he couldn't move his left leg but left the other alone, still giving him some freedom of movement. He planned to take that away next if he didn't relax soon. When he felt the tenseness leave the body underneath him, Loki wrapped his free arm around his torso. He magically vanished his tunic so they were now both naked waist up and pressed their bodies together. He felt his own heartbeat sped up, warmth spreading through his veins. Slowly he leaned down to kiss his brother for the first time.

.

_There was another thick tentacle wrapping itself tightly around Thors torso but he tried his best not to fight it too much. The urge however got almost too powerful when a school of multicoloured fish swam by. One of them stopped right in front of his face and as Thor opened his mouth confused to say something, it slipped right into his mouth. Thor wondered what the hell his brother was doing with him as he choked on the strangely warm, wet animal, nibbling at his tongue with tiny teeth, suffocating him._

_Thor closed his eyes, trying to repress fear, repulsion and humiliation. It did not _hurt, _per say and to be honest, it wasn't even that bad... It was just an illusion..._

_The god of thunder opened his eyes again, only to widen them in shock and jerk back. He was still hanging freely in the underwater world, held by the tentacles of the octopus. Now though there was a strange creature floating in front of him. It had the tail of a fish, long and muscular with beautifully glowing scales in dark green and pale blue that was wrapped tightly around him but the torso of a white-skinned man, translucent fins protruding from his elbows and back and even from behind his ears. Long black hair was flowing in the water, surrounding a face Thor would recognize anywhere._

"_Loki!", he gasped, only now realizing that he'd broken what had been a _kiss.

"_Oh? You dare to break free from my spell?", the god purred, one hand stroking his back before coming around and lightly pinching his nipple. Thor gave a gasp, the adrenalin still in his veins making him react violently as he jerked against the restrains._

"_By the Norns, Loki! What are you doing to me?"_

"_I'm providing you with a fantasy that you would never dare to think up yourself. Never will you forget this night. You will remember it every time you're lying in your chamber alone, your body tense from another battle, all of your muscles hard has stone, including your manhood. You will remember it when you're bathing, your hands roaming over your tights to clean them, you will remember me as you stroke yourself. It will be my face you see when you seek comfort in the arms of another, willing recipient but never will you find release because _nothing _compares to this."_

_Thor groaned as he pictured each and every word that came out of his brothers sinful mouth. He felt himself become hard at last_

"_I want you, Loki", he moaned, not caring what it sounded like. "Always only you. I'll never want anyone else."_

Loki smirked, content to let the blonde wriggle some more under him. He had replaced his hands with another magical restrain to be able to explore the body under him more thoroughly. He could feel Thors erection grow already and he chuckled at his eagerness. Then he began to touch him, _really _touch him. His fingers started at his wrists, running down his muscled arms. Featherlight his fingers brushed his throat, halting at a wildly pulsing vein when Thor shuddered. It seemed to be a good spot for as Loki leaned in do kiss it, to suck on the skin his brother let out a moan, tilting his head to give him better access. Then without warning, Loki bit down hard, actually drawing a drop of blood. Thor cried out and jerked but the restrains were holding.

The sorcerer didn't bother suppressing his smirk and continued to lick over the red spot, soothing the pain, determined to leave a mark. There was a visible tent in Thors trousers by now. It made Loki smirk but it was not enough. He wanted to take it a step further.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning:** This is another M-chapter. If you're under 18, you might skip it altogether ;-)

XxX

_Thors breathing was going ragged. Merman-Loki was nibbling at his neck now. His hands seemed to be all over his body, sometimes gently caressing, sometimes digging painfully into his flesh. The contrast was keeping him on the edge, never allowing him to relax completely. He had had no idea he would _like _that kind of thing, but his cock straining painfully against his pants was telling him that it felt freaking fantastic. _

"_Do you like my world, pet?", Merman-Loki wanted to know, his scales rubbing along Thors legs as he crawled up at him._

"_It's beautiful", he replied breathlessly. It was true. The underwater world was full of magnificent corals, giant shells and plants with thousands of fish swimming around. Even the monsters – the sharks circling them, the giant octopus holding him captive, there was a certain grace to them as well. Though, admittedly, it was hard to pay them any attention at all with Loki wrapped all around him like that._

"_I like what you look like", Thor muttered, eyes half closed but still watching the merman as he got lower, taking a nipple into his mouth and doing _things _with it._

"_So... ahh... exotic."  
>"Oh? Tell me more."<em>

"_It fits you. There is... oohh, do that again!"_

_But Loki didn't do it again, instead coming up to him, gripping his head almost painfully and forcing him to look up to him._

"_You do not tell me what to do, Thor!", he hissed angrily._

_The god of thunder gaped at him. Loki couldn't seriously..._

_The merman leaned closer, lips almost touching his. "Say _please."

_So this was what it was about. Thor felt the corner of his mouth twitch. "_Please_."_

_Loki just gave him a blank stare. "Not good enough", he decided, before going back to caressing his arms._

_Thor groaned as he realized every time he displeased the god, he would start back at the beginning. He honestly didn't think he could take that._

"_It fits you", he tried again, "because there is so much more to you then what meets the eye. A thousand truths, indeed. Whoever you are... my brother, my friend, my companion in battle, my enemy... my love... Every time I see you, you take my breath away. You are gorgeous in any role but seeing you like this... it makes it so much more obvious, how special you are. I like it. I like it very much."_

_Loki had halted in his movements and for a moment just gazed into his eyes. His face was neutral. Thor tried to read some kind of answer in them but it was fruitless. How could his brother even stay this composed? He felt a pang of disappointment at the thought that what they were doing here didn't move Loki at all._

_._

Loki stared into those blue orbs, glazed over with the dream his brother saw and searched for any sign of deception or manipulation. There was none. He didn't think Thor was even aware of the true meaning of his words. Not only was he referring to Lokis true form as something to be desired. He also effectively told him that he thought Loki, with his magic and his looks and his way of thinking in general, he was _special. _Not different or weaker or monstrous but special. Exotic, he called it. It would be such a terrible cliche. Special, that's what Frigga had called him when he came complaining about being called a freak by other children his age. It was a weak excuse. It was one of the cruelest lies ever told to him, and he had been told quite a few cruel lies. _You're not a monster. You're just special. _

But hearing Thor say these same words, Loki actually felt the intend behind them. He meant it. For him, Loki really was special and he _liked _that he was special. He wouldn't have him any other way. Loki had never before felt this accepted, this _wanted _not despite, but _because _of what he was.

Following his instinct, Loki leaned down to kiss Thor. Really kiss him, firmly but gently at the same time.

It was strange, he thought, as Thor welcomed him into his mouth, letting his silvertongue do its work. Their kisses seemed to be a series of first times. The first time they had touched at all when Thor had confessed to him. The first time Thor had forced his way in Nidavellir. The first time Loki had initiated when his brother asked him to.

For Loki, this was the first kiss that _meant _something for him.

Outside, it began to rain.

.

_Thor was left dazed when Loki finally let go of him. That kiss had been... different. Though there had been authority, there was little passion. Instead, it made a different kind of warm spread in his chest. For the first time, he felt like Loki _cared. _Like he did actually understand what it meant for Thor to give himself up to him and acknowledged his effort in earnest. For a tiny moment, Thor felt _loved. _It made his heart thumb wildly, his gaze desperately searching in those green eyes for confirmation. If Loki returned even a fraction of his feelings..._

_But Lokis face was already dissolving, his pale body turning into sea foam._

"_Loki!", he gasped and reached out for the merman, not wanting to let him go. It was only then that he realized that he could move his hands again. The octopus had dissolved together with his brother. All the fish fled the scene and a new current carried him around. Thor was caught in a maelstrom. He flung himself around wildly for a few seconds. All the water was being sucked into a tiny hole on the ground. Thor too was being squeezed into it and before he knew what was happening he was sitting on the ground, back in the forest again. Only that it wasn't the same forest. It was a jungle with the strangest flowers in the brightest colours everywhere. The air was hot and damp and a thousand noises could be heard in the background, from the songs of strange birds to the howling of wild animals in the distance._

_Thor was still in the process of admiring his surroundings when he found that the illusion also held some not so pleasant additions: insects. They were crawling up his legs and into his pants and he couldn't shake them off._

_Suddenly he heard a light laugh just close enough to be audible but not near enough to see somebody hiding behind all the green._

"_Not like that, Thor", the soft voice called out. "I want you to strip."_

_Thor stiffened, searching for the bodiless voice. "Seriously?"  
>"Oh yesss."<em>

_The god of thunder moved in a circle. He thought that snake hanging from the branch had green eyes similar to Lokis but he couldn't be sure._

_The bugs were crawling up again, threatening to get into his underpants._

"_Okay, okay!", he said hurriedly. His face was bright red. _

_It was awkward, doing this in such an open place. He felt as if a thousand eyes were watching him from the scenery when in truth, he knew it was just Loki. He would've much preferred actually _seeing _him._

_At last, Thor chose a random direction, facing the tree he had heard the voice last coming from. Loki clearly meant to humiliate him and Thor was embarrassed but he also he saw it as a chance. If he could make a good show, maybe he could lure Loki out of his hiding place. He desperately wanted to go back to what they'd been doing._

_._

Loki watched in amusement as Thor slowly drew his hand over his chest, down his prominent abs and to his waistline. It seemed he was preparing for a show. With a mischievous grin, Loki grabbed a small Midgardian camera he had noticed on a shelf, turned it on and positioned it so it would catch Thors performance. Then he grabbed himself a chair and sat down under the shelf the camera was on to properly enjoy the show.

Thor kicked off his boots first. There was no sexy way of taking off your socks but Thor tried by tuning around and offering his (rather nice) ass to Loki when bending down. He stretched a bit when he came up again, his toned body presenting all those delicious sun-kissed muscles to him.

Loki sighed and reached down to open his pants just as Thor turned around again with a smirk.

The god of thunder lowered his hands to his belt, audibly clicking it open. Loki felt his breath quicken as something hot and tight coiled in his lower abdomen. He was glad that his illusion was absolute. He had full control over what Thor saw or heard. He could even control his sensations a bit, making nonexistent textures feel real but it was hard when he wasn't concentrating.

Thor was pulling out his belt with slow, deliberate movements. Lokis hand found its way into his pants, enveloping his hardening length. He leaned back and suppressed a moan as he began caressing himself to the sight of his brother stripping for him.

"Damn it, I'm making eyes at a fucking _tree", _Thor growled as he let his pants drop to the floor. His erection was now clearly visible through the fabric of his last piece of clothing.

Loki chuckled over the noise of rain splashing violently against the windows and allowed his words to carry through to his brother.

"Yes, you're such a dirty whore, aren't you? So eager to get my cock shoved up your ass."

Thor was getting redder with every word he said, whenever it was because of embarrassment or anger wasn't clear.

"Loki...", he growled warningly, but his brother had no mercy for him.

"Oh, you'll have to _beg _for it, my pet. Show me... Show me how eager you are..."

Thor hesitated for a second before finally, reluctantly, removing his underpants, showing off his pulsing erection for the whole world (and the camera) to see. In the distance, thunder could be heard growling.

Involuntary, Lokis grip around his own shaft tightened at the sight and he drew in a sharp breath. The sight of his brother so hard for him made him shudder with lust. He reached to the shelf to turn the camera off and quickly magicked the rest of his clothing away. He didn't need it any longer.

.

_There was a noise behind him and Thor turned around quickly, searching for his brother. He felt seriously tortured right now and if Loki didn't show himself soon..._

_Suddenly Thor felt a weight on his back as he was pounced by something _big. _He stumbled forward, falling onto a formation of what he had believed to be rocks but turned out to be so heavily layered with moss it was quite soft._

"_Loki", he gasped, turning his head just enough to see a great wild cat of prey sitting on him, four paws digging into his skin with sharp claws and green eyes staring at him hungrily. Thor rolled over so the cat, a black panther with fur soft as silk, gazing at him predatory, was holding him captive with its paws positioned on either side of him._

_For a moment Thor just stared wide-eyed. Then something long and soft that he recognized quite shocked to be the panther's _tail _wrapped around his cock tightly and he gasped loudly._

_It was just a second that he had closed his eyes but as he opened them again, the panther had morphed into Loki. A naked Loki. Well, a naked Loki with round cat ears, black silky fur, sharp teeth, claws and a long tail wrapped around his cock._

_Thor gave a long moan as he took in Lokis new, exotic appearance. _

"_By the Norns, Loki, you're driving me mad", he growled, reaching up to grasp a hand full of hair in his neck._

"_Well, that was the purpose the whole time", Cat-Loki whispered and leaned down to further torment that sweet spot he'd found at Thors throat._

"_You are... aaah... The most beautiful creature... ooh... in the whole nine realms!"_

"_You are a sick pervert to enjoy this", Loki decided and gave his cock a small squeeze as if in punishment. Thor gasped loudly and grabbed Lokis hips, trying to push him down and get more friction. But his brother wasn't interested in giving him any release anytime soon. His tongue, far too large for any Aesir, was mapping his chest, his soft fur sometimes caressing his skin gently, only to leave it at the mercy of his claws drawing blood a moment later._

_Thor shuddered as he was assaulted by pain and pleasure time and time again. He tried to grab Loki, to push him were he really wanted him but his actions only made his brother growl angrily. A moment later thick vines with viscous thorns wrapped around his wrists, raising his arms and rendering him helpless once again._

"_I told you to keep your hands off me, pet."  
>"But Loki", Thor all but whined. "This feels unbelievable. I want more of it!"<em>

"_You like it when I touch you like this?", Cat-Loki purred, drawing a long claw from the base of his neck all the way down over his chest to his lower abdomen, only to lean down and kiss and lick over the trail of blood. It didn't hurt very much and with his cock still enveloped in Lokis tail, not getting any friction whatsoever, he was desperate for any kind of touch._

"_Aaahh, yes", he managed to get out. "Please, don't stop."_

"_What else do you like, _brother_?"_

"_I want you between my legs", Thor finally growled. "I want you to touch my cock. To take it into your mouth!"_

"_Oh?" Cat-Loki nuzzled the base of his neck, one paw gently running up and down the inside of his tight. "So very demanding. For _that _you have to be a very good pet. You have to beg a lot more. Right now, I really don't think you are that deserving of my attention."_

_Thor growled in frustration. _

"_Please!", he called out, "Please, Loki, just touch me already, give me release, come on!"_

_But Cat-Loki just looked at him blankly. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees. "That's not begging", he scolded. "You are demanding yet again – as you always do. But I will have none of your attitude."_

_And then he was back to kissing his arms again._

_Thor wanted to kill something._

_._

Despite his best efforts, Loki felt his concentration begin to waver. It was already around one and half an hour since they had entered the room and despite him claiming otherwise, Thors struggles _did _turn him on. He liked it when he fought, to escape him as well as to get him closer. He also found he quite liked to hurt his brother physically. Not enough to make him actually suffer, but just enough to see his skin tainted by beautiful red drops of blood. Loki should probably be worried about this new sadistic desire but Thor wasn't exactly complaining. Not about that part, anyway. If the thunderstorm that was brewing together beyond the windows was any indication, he seemed quiet aroused by it himself.

Loki also had no desire at all to allow Thors cock anywhere near his mouth. He found the prospect quite revolting, even if it would do the job of driving him further towards the edge. No, he would make Thor come by fucking him alone without anyone ever touching his erection. Loki had a magical ribbon wrapped tightly around his precious piece that would not allow him to come, regardless of how much pleasure he felt, until Loki took it away and allowed him to spill. Suppressing his natural desire, it would make the final orgasm all the more intense. His switching between teasing his most sensitive spots and then disrupting for either pain or no touching at all served the same purpose. He was driving Thor towards the edge agonizing slowly but Loki knew he could not do so much longer. Thors expression, constantly changing between lustful, pained, demanding and begging had left the god of deceit hard as well and it took all his self-control not to lower himself on this delicious body and rut against his brother like the animal he was currently pretending he was. What was worse, however, was that keeping up the illusion was becoming harder with every passing second. Already he had had to cut off the auditory effects, making the birds and animal noise disappear. Thor didn't seem to notice, making quite some noise himself but Loki knew he had to be careful.

He was concentrating so hard to keep up the illusion, some other parts of his magic started to fail him. Random patches of his skin turned blue for seconds, only to revert back again. When Loki first noticed this, he had to suppress a feeling of true horror. This had never happened to him before when bedding a maiden. Of course, he had never used this elaborate magic in bed either. Lokis Aesir form was an actual shape-shift, not an illusion. It was supposed to be permanent but Loki was severely exhausting his magic for hours without break and it was beginning to show.

Quickly he made a decision. He would not allow Thor to see him in his true form but neither did he want to dispel the illusion. It gave him a sense of security, the knowledge that it would never happen again, that none of this was real. If it was not real then everything was allowed.

The god of lies summoned a dagger to his hand. He could not risk touching Thor in his true form, not when his skin would burn his. To prevent this, he would mark the god of thunder as his own tonight. Though Loki had demanded they never speak of this again so nobody would find out, had even made an effort to shield them from Heimdalls view, he found in this moment that he did not care any longer. He would not allow his heritage to stand in the way of him taking Thor, of claiming him in every way imaginable. Even if it meant giving up one of the most powerful weapons his race possessed.

.

_Thor felt Lokis sharp cat fangs bite down everywhere on his body. His claws were piercing his flesh as well, leaving little love marks on his skin. This time he didn't stop at his stomach and Thor took care not to let a single noise escape his lips. His resolve was tested as Cat-Loki reached his tights, leaving a mark on either side of his cock but not touching his member directly. And then the damn bastard moved further down his legs and Thor couldn't suppress a vulgar volley of curses. Cat-Loki simply chuckled at him. He had just planted a piercing kiss on Thors right foot when his tail gave his erection another squeeze, making the god of thunder gasp. _

_Then Cat-Loki was on him again, straddling his lap and pressing their groins together. Thor gave a growl that was almost feral in its nature and bucked his hips._

"_So impatient, my pet", Cat-Loki purred. There was blood on his lips and on his claws as well, as he gently caressed the fine line of blonde hair on Thors stomach going downwards._

"_I-I am", Thor agreed. He did not care for honour or dignity anymore. "Please, Loki... You have tortured me enough. I'll do anything... but _please...!"

_Cat-Loki began moving, rubbing his own hard cock against the base of Thors member and his sack agonizing slowly. Thor was so relieved to finally have some kind of friction, he didn't even notice when Cat-Loki slipped a finger wet from blood past his tight ring of muscles._

"_Please what?", Cat-Loki purred seductively and pinched his nipple with the hand that wasn't busy sliding in another finger._

_He didn't leave Thor a chance to answer though as he leaned forward for a kiss. At first the blonde growled at the loss of friction, but Cat-Lokis skilled tongue soon made him forget about it. His brother kissed him as if he wanted to devour him. He felt himself be stretched as Cat-Loki scissored his fingers and it should bother him but it really didn't. He was long past that point by now, the pain was nothing compared to the torture that laid behind him._

_Suddenly Thor gasped as his brother hit something incredible inside of him. He stared at the other male with shock and desire clearly visible on his face. Cat-Loki merely smiled knowingly at hit that same spot again. Thors body jerked violently, not knowing whenever to get away or impale himself further._

_Cat-Loki drew back his fingers. His cock brushed ever so slightly over Thors as he leaned over to whisper in his ear:  
>"Beg for it."<em>

_And so Thor begged. He begged with the desperation of a starving man, with tears in his eyes and a whine on his lips._

"_Please, please, Loki, release me, I want your wonderful cock inside of me, I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard like there's no tomorrow, please, I beg you!"_

_._

Loki grinned as he heard his brothers desperate cries. He was oh so eager to comply too – he didn't think he would've been able to hold on much longer himself. The god of lies positioned himself at Thors entrance and then, without further preparation, thrust into him violently.

Thor let out a scream of pain, magnified tenfold by a roar of thunder outside. Loki was everything but gentle. He allowed himself to rest in that blissfully tight cavern for a couple of seconds, relishing in this dominating act. Then he started moving, not taking care of Thors cursing as he thrust into him repetitively. The feeling was... unbelievable. It was better then anything he had ever experienced before. The tightness around his cock, the sweet friction of his thrusts coupled with the sight of his proud and glorious brother wriggling underneath him was filling him with elation.

Thor was obviously in pain but he endured it like a man, trying in vain to relax. Only when it seemed he'd gotten somewhat used to the intrusion did Loki change his angle, hitting that point that made his brother see stars.

Thor let out a deep moan. His muscles temporally tightened around Loki, causing his concentration to slip for a moment and his hands holding Thors hips turned blue.

"Yes, right there... oohh, Loki!"

Loki cursed inwardly as he lost his grasp on his magic. He knew he had not yet exhausted his reserves but it was as if it was running wildly without his consent. He dropped the jungle illusion Thor was caught in and concentrated on just fucking him, driving his cock against that sweet point time and time again. His brother was very vocal in his approval, moaning his name loudly and wrapping his legs around Lokis lower body in an attempt to get him to thrust deeper.

With a devious little smirk, Loki decided the blonde was having far too much fun and slowed down, his thrust coming slow but deliberate and deeper as before.

Thor actually gave a _whimper _at that, a sweet, humiliating sound that Loki would remember forever and caused him to stop altogether, staring down at his brother hungrily. At some point the temperature in the room had dropped to sub-zero. Small crystals of ice were forming on Thors eyelashes, which the same didn't seem to notice at all.

"_Please, _Loki, please fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Tonight, he was getting enough blackmail material to last him for centuries.

Loki sped up again, feeling the desire curl to a tight knot in his lower abdomen. His magic was getting out of control, lashing out at his surroundings as if answering the thunderstorm outside. He felt joined to Thor on a level that had nothing to do with their physical act. He felt the connection to his brothers mind still strong from the hours he had trapped him in his fantasy, felt his magic reach out for the other god to unite their powers. Mind, body and magic – it seemed so natural for Lokis heart to take a leap as well.

.

_Thor wasn't sure if this was Valhalla or Helheim, but he was pretty certain that at some point he must've died and ended up in either. Even now Loki was still torturing him, pounding into him roughly, shaking his entire body, only to slow down again, bringing him sweet pleasure but far too slowly for his liking. When Loki almost haltered his movement for the second time in favour of placing soft kisses all over his chest, Thor managed to pay attention to his surroundings again for the first time. They were not in the jungle anymore and there was nothing cat-like about his brother now, though he must have missed the change. He actually felt the pillows underneath him but there was still something... off. The room around them was flickering, colours all merging together. Thor raised his hips to meet Lokis next thrust and as he did so, the scenery around him changed to a greenfield amongst snow covered mountains for just a second. Thors restrains had fallen apart and so when he reached up to run his hands over Lokis pale shoulder blades, he caused the other to shudder and his image flickered, temporally resembling Merman-Loki again. Now it were Lokis eyes that were glazed over. They were lying on a wild wasteland in one moment, a geyser shooting up hot water next to them as Thors hand dared grazing over Lokis nipple. The next second they were in the dark forest of the fens, fen fire dancing all around them. They were in the skies, lying amongst story clouds, lighting playing above their heads. Loki was a translucent ghost in one moment and a flaming fire demon in the next. He was a Vanir with white skin and pointed ears and a delicate Light Elf with silvery eyes boring into his._

_A thousand truths he showed him but never the one he really wanted to see._

_Thor grabbed Loki by the base of his neck, demanding he look him into the eyes. He thought he saw the other's lips quiver but he wasn't sure._

"_I love you", he whispered because he felt Loki had stopped fucking him in favour of making love and as agonizing as it was it also raised him on a cloud far above any that he could reach through pleasure alone._

"_I don't", Loki muttered back. And then he kissed him, kissed him with just the right combination of passion and gentleness that he was sure he was lying._

.

Loki felt his desire coil painfully in his abdomen and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Though he shared the highest form of intimacy with his brother that was possible, it suddenly felt less... restraining. Less forbidden. There had always been specks of doubt in Lokis every movement through the night but Thor had endured all of him and was still crying out his name. At last, the god of lies felt there was nothing he had to hide anymore.

Loki picked up his speed, thrusting into Tho again and taking care to hit his sweet spot.

"Come for me, brother", he whispered into his ear.

Loki dissolved the magical ribbon still in place around Thors member and grabbed it with his hand. Thor let out a final gasp and then he came, Lokis name on his lips. His muscles clenched around Lokis cock and a moment later, he felt waves of pleasure run over him. His skin was entirely blue now, red eyes closed as he spilled his seed into his willing brother. Around them the world exploded in colours. They were lying on the rainbow bridge, planets and stars circling them and fiery meteors raining down all around, setting the sky ablaze.

Eventually, the energy started to leave him. He slid out of Thor, but his brother wouldn't allow him to pull back entirely. Instead he felt his lips on his in a kiss. A sweet and loving kiss, an honest thank you for all the things he'd been shown, all the pleasure he'd received – but also a desperate kiss, for he knew it would be the last one. Loki replied with equal fervour and allowed Thor to wrap his arms around him with their legs still entangled.

The god of lies gave a small, contented sigh and relaxed in the arms of his brother. There would be time for more mind games and piecing words later – right now, he felt far too satisfied to shove Thor off his pink little cloud. For now, he would allow himself to relish in his brother's love.

.

Thor gazed at his little brother lovingly, playing with a strand of his black hair. At last, Loki had turned into his Jotun form. His azure blue skin clashed horribly with Thors bronze one. The thunderer actually felt a little out of place – undeserving of this beauty in his arms. This unblemished blue skin, adorned with delicate dark ridges here and there, it was perfect. Thor wasn't sure if Loki was even aware that he'd turned Jotun. He did not mean to inform him. He wanted to admire his true form a little longer, certain that he wouldn't see it again for a long time.

Unfortunately, this meant he didn't last long against the temptation of kissing that skin. He hadn't been allowed to touch Loki all night and now, while the younger male was still in a daze, it might be his only chance to taste that blue skin. Slowly he started kissing Lokis shoulders, his throat, his upper arms.

Eventually, the god of mischief moved to face him and when Thor dared to look up, he met ruby eyes staring at him with a raised eyebrow. The god of thunder prepared himself for another scolding – he was to keep his _hands off, _dammit – but instead, a mischievous smiled curled around his lips and as he heard his next words, Thors breath caught.

"Ready for the next round, brother?"

XxX

AN: Dammit, I couldn't find a break for this chappie so I had to go monster on you. I don't think you'll complain. No, I didn't draw out their first time because I'm a pervert. There are enough Thorki fanfics around for that. I just thought hey, they're goddamn freaking_ gods_, their coupling is bound to be a little different, no? Especially with Loki being part of it. So yeah, that's were all the exotic stuff came from. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
